Deception
by EJ-StoryGirl
Summary: Rick's Niece is found badly beaten by Paul from Hilltop Colony during one of his run's. She quickly becomes an asset in taking down Negan. They all team up to get ready for war. Mature rating just in case of later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awake

Melanie's eyes fluttered open, looking at the cabinet of a medical hall. "Holy hell, I'm back at the Sanctuary, which means he will be in to -" Her thoughts were cut off by a man clearing her throat.

"Good to see you awake." He said getting up from a chair and walking over to Melanie as she turned over on the table. "I'm Doctor Carson." He smiled slightly.

Melanie glanced him up and down and slowly sat up looking herself over in the process. She was in new clothes - jeans and a white tank top with a fleece long sleeved jacket, that was blue. She felt the bandage on her stomach and looked up at him. She remembered she got stabbed - she was defiantly going to find arat and get back at her for everything..

"Barrington house - but now the famous Hilltop?" She asked, she recognized the room.

Dr. Carson looked taken aback and sat down next to her in a chair, "Yes. I dont think I reconize you though." He said looking at her face again studying it.

"Melanie." She breathed softly, "I've been here before, back when it was the museum.. Also when it became the colony." She said looking at him, taking the hair-tie from the table and throwing her hair up into a very messy bun.

"Well I've been here since the colony began.. I still don't recognize you though. I need to change your you in pain?"

Melanie rolled her eyes and looked him in the face, "Look Doc. I've been here with the saviors, alright?" She sighed and looked down. "Who is your leader?" She asked glancing at the door and sitting back in on the table, lifting up her shirt. "I'm not in pain."

Doc Carson looked at the door also, "Well I can take you to meet her but she's in a meeting right now - and what do you mean that you worked with the saviors?" He asked looking at her wound on her stomach. He applied some iodine, and reapplied a fresh bandage. "You had a horrible stab wound - "

"Glad to see sleeping beauty is awake..You still owe me a thank you for saving your ass, I could have let you bleed to death." Jesus grinned sitting down watching.

Melanie snapped back, "Still stealing shit. Paul?" She asked kicking his feet off the table she was on.

Paul laughed slightly, "Harlan - this is 's also a really good fighter. Among other things.." He smiled slightly and walked over to her. "Let's go see Maggie." he said holding out a hand to help her up.

"Thank you for saving my ass." She said mocking, and got up off the table. Harlan just looked at her. He decided to go with them without saying another word.

Melanie ignored the pain in her side, and smiled slightly walking around. "Thanks Jesus. I do owe you." She sighed softly.

Neither of them said anything else, as she following them up to the small house.

Paul opened the door and grinned. "Our new guest is awake." He said walking in with Harlan. In the room was Maggie, along with the group from Alexandria - Michone. Rick, Daryl. Rick was busy looking at the map's before them and sighing, Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of busy….." She said and Paul raised his hand.

"Hear me out. Shes a great asset to the team." He chuckled turning on another light in the room. "Kick ass skills and so many other things she can bring."

Rick looked over at Paul and sighed, "Come on Jesus - what could…." He said trailing off and stood up straight looking at Melanie. "Melanie?" He said, his eyes beaming.

"Uncle Rick." She said locking in his gaze.

Gasps filled the room as Rick walked over and pulled Melanie into a full embrace. She froze slightly, and returned the hug. Ignoring the pain in her side. "What...How?" He asked looking her over.

 _Wow...She really grew up._

"Well.. It starts with someone we all have in common.." She said pushing her fallen hair from her eyes. "Negan." She said sitting down in the chair.

Maggie walked over, and looked at her ."What does he have to do with you?" She snapped. Still irite from his killings, and the mix of pregnancy hormones didn't help either - She had grown a belly on her, She was in the 6th month of her pregnancy.

"He _**was**_ my husband…." She said snapping back at Maggie.

 _ **Author Note - Yes I did change some things from the walking dead - If your interested- Review! IF you like it thats great! If not thats cool. More explanations will come in the next chapter - How rick has a niece and how paul and Melanie know each other.**_

 _ **Stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 2 History

Chapter 2: History

"Maggie cool it." Rick said shooting Maggie a look and then turning his attention back at Melanie in disbelief and ran his hand through his hair. "Say that again… You were 16 and a half at the beginning of the world crashing around! You're what - 20 now?" He said looking at her. He let out a scoff and shook his head. He couldn't believe it she ended up with someone like that.

"Yeah - thats exactly why I was with him! Of course I'm close to 20. Hell birthday's don't exactly count anymore do they? You're what close to 40?" she said sarcastically, with a slight smirk. "You don't know the story of why I was with his group - or why I'm even here willing to help." She said getting up and walking over to where Rick had moved to sit on the broken couch. She sighed and watched the others gather around.

Rick frowned, "Damn your snippy like your mom." His frown turned into a slight smile, he rubbed his chin slightly as his beard was starting to grow back in. "What became of your mom, and stepdad? Along with Ella?"

"Of course I'm snippy - I got it from aunt Lori! She and my mom did share a womb." She said flopping down on the couch. "Mom and Ella went down to visit you guys a week before the shit hit the fan. You had just gotten hurt and aunt lori wanted us to come down. I couldn't go as it was finals week, Ella was being homeschooled with the governess..." She shook her head, and got cut off by Maggie.

"So you're some rich kid? Great that's all we need. Another Spencer..." She rolled her eyes and sat down across from Rick with Michonne sitting on the arm of the couch and the others standing watching.

Melanie let out a laugh, "Hell I'm as poor as they come. Mom remarried when I was 6 and I was just the shitty package that came with the deal. She was pissed because my daddy left her for his younger girlfriend and didn't take me with him - bastard." She rolled her eyes. "Edgar was the mayor of Greenbridge.." she paused frowning, she never liked him. "He wasn't not prize either." She hadn't thought about them in a long time.

Harlan raised an eyebrow. "Your step-dad was Mayor Edgar Silverton?"

Melanie looked up. "Yeah. Crazy s.o.b.. How'd you know him?"

"I delivered your sister, that was about 7 or 8 years ago, I was just new to the practice." Harlan chuckled slightly. "Though the name sounded familiar - I'm sorry for your loss." He said frowning slightly.

Mel raised an eyebrow. "I'm not.." She shrugged, and relaxed.

"You know Lori and I were coming to get you - right? We got your letter telling us what he did." Rick said squeezing her arm slightly drawing out of her thoughts. Melanie didn't move and shrugged it off.

"It's fine. I grew up on my own anyway." she smiled slightly."I just liked giving them hell along the way." She flashed a grin, "Negan was my gym teacher. He was an ass - and thats putting it nicely. Okay, fine he was a total dick, but a good person." She paused hearing a scoff coming from Maggie.

"Negan and his old lady treated me very good." She said ignoring her. "Lucille." She took off her jacket and adjusted herself on the seat. "Anyway. That's another story." She said reflecting on what happened in a brief memory.

"Lucille was his wife?" Michonne said looking ather. "Thats why he speaks like that to his uhm... bat?"

"Yeah, his wife from before." Melanie said softly. "Sweet old girl. Good nurse. Saved my ass more times than I can count when my stepdad would use me as a punching bag. Like I said I've been with him since the beginning."

"What made you change your mind into helping us?" Daryl asked handing Melanie a glass of water. She smiled and took it.

"Thank you..I've seen how he has changed… It's gotten worse, in the last year…Ever since you guys killed his men, and i understand why you did it. That group you killed where the worst of our group. They never listened and did things their own ways. I'm suprised Negan didn't Lucille them himselves in the end." She let out a laugh, making a sick reference. "Anyway. He's just gotten out of control with everything." She sighed keeping her hand on her wound. She had bruises all over her body from Arat taking her frustrations out on her, and her head was starting to throb, she was thrown from her horse - her left hand was bandaged from the fall.

"His temper has gotten worse - he's never used it on me, or any woman in general...he - he...needs to be stopped…" She trailed off laying her head back on the sofa.

"Melanie?" Rick said shaking her arm slightly. He move her hand and seen her shirt soaked with blood, and leaking all over the couch. "Carson… She's bleeding a lot..." He said worried, getting up, and picking Melanie up. "What where her wounds?"

"She had a multiple defensive wounds, looks like one hell of a fight." He said following him. "She was stabbed in the stomach with a knife..." He said gently. Not to loud. That didn't stop the others from hearing it though. "She didn't want to talk about it when she woke up. She just wanted to see the leader of the group." Harlan felt her head, "She's burning up."

Rick sighed. "Sounds like her - stubborn as the warren woman come." He said laying her on the table. "I can donate. We are the same type." He ignored Maggie standing in the doorway, he took off his jacket and watched Harlan the best he could..

After Harlan treated Melanie's stomach wound. He fixed her IV, and had Rick continue doing a direct blood transfusion. "Looks like sepsis - it's treatable with the antibiotics, I have her on.." He said sitting down and watching her. "She needs to rest for a week before even attempting to go back to the savior's camp.." Rick nodded in agreement.

Maggie sat down in the chair. "I'm sorry I got all over her earlier Rick. It's just a hard thing to imagine she's doing this willingly.. What if, Negan sent her into spy on us.." She sighed.

"Negan thinks you are dead." Rick sighed. "We made sure of him thinking that it's true."

"Tell me some more about your niece." Maggie said watching her. "She's something.."

"Well.. Lori had an older sister - she had a drunken marriage in vegas with her husband - then one night, he up and left when Melanie was around 4 leaving Emily for a younger woman." He frowned slightly. "She flew out and left Melanie with us for about 8 months, came back remarried to Edgar. Well on and off when Edgar and Emily wanted to drop her off for months at a time to go on vacation alone." He shook his head. "Then we get a letter when Melanie just turned 17 telling us what all Edgar did to her." He sighed softly. "He was horrible to her. Abused the shit out of her daily. Emily drank daily, and Ella pretty much ran the house at a young age."

Harlan frowned. "That's awful… Some people don't deserve children." He sat back and kept an eye on Melanie, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sounds like a fucked up family, Rick." Maggie sighed. "Still. How do we know?"

"Might as well try something, Maggie." Harlan pointed out watching over things.

"Yeah, right before i got shot that day - Lori and I were talking about going up there and getting her, we had even built on a room at our place to give her a decent few years before she headed off to college." Rick sighed. "Not sure how i didn't see the signs when she was over."

"I…...hid…..them… well." Melanie croaked out softly, blindsided by the pain she was in - she usually wasn't so easily weakened by pain but she couldn't handle her shit today. "Kind of had to keep quiet in the spotlight of being the mayor's step-daughter." She exhaled hard, "I'll prove that I'm not a traitor." She said looking at Maggie.

"Glad you are awake." Harlan smiled and leaned down to be at her level. "Pain scale of 1-10?"

Melanie huffed. "7 tops." She said but in reality she was at a 10.

"Alright." Harlan said grabbing some dilaudid and putting it into her Iv and flushing it. "You never gave us a story on what happened to you out there." He said putting a cool rag on her head.

"I was sent….out on a supply run with Arat and a few other collectors. Arat had me stay back with her, She wanted to ask me something, and she lead me to the river. We argued about her position, and what she really wanted from Negan, along with how I felt she didn't deserve to be a Lieutenant. She's a deadly combination of stupid and crazy." Melanie sighed, "She took her rifle and sung it at me, I fell from my horse, and it ran off. She jumped off her horse and went on a full beating rampage. I grabbed a rock and swung it hitting her, I got up and grabbed my knife ready to her attack. Then Darren - her partner grabbed me from behind, and held me down while they both continued to beat me. Arat took the knife and stabbed me." She sighed. "She told Darren to finish the job, and left. He continued beating me, then he...Thats all i remember." she said laying her head back. "I can take a beating and give one..But if Negan find's out an assault was given - he doesn't stand for that shit." She sighed softly. "He will end them."

"How do you expect to get to him?" Maggie asked sitting down closer to them. "He will notice how much your injuries are healed."

"Rick… Could take me. Say he found me, and bandaged me up best he could, and was bringing me home." Melanie sighed softly. "He's going to be relieved that I'm back though." She sighed. "When is he due to come for supplies?"

Rick shook his head not liking the idea of taking her out on horseback. "He comes to Hilltop in 2 days..We have everything he asked for.."

"Thats great.." Melanie grinned slightly. "Is that dick Gregory still alive?"

Harlan shook his head, and butted in. "He's gone, he tried killing Maggie. Maggie is our leader now - but if Negan thinks she is dead..."

"Then we need to assign someone to fake being the leader for a day." Melanie said taking a drink of her water.

"Who?"

"Harlan." Melanie smiled slightly. "He can handle it. Plus Negan still doesn't know Daryl escaped the jail. So he should be hidden."

"I dont think i can..." He frowned looking at them. "I'm not a leader."

"Hell you got more balls than most folk around here." Melanie winked laughing.

Rick shot her a look " As my niece bluntly put it - you can handle it for one day. Plus I will be here anyway. We can combine our supplies."

"That would work actually." Maggie smiled slightly. "I'll fill you in will Rick."

Harlan nodded. "Fine..Just give me a minute to finish up with our patient.." He sighed. "Glad to talk about this - but Melanie should get some rest. You can come back later." He told Rick and Maggie.

 _ **Author Note - Yes I did change some things from the walking dead - If your interested- Review! IF you like it thats great! If not that's cool. More explanations will come in the next chapter - How rick has a niece and how paul and Melanie know each other.**_

 _ **Stay tuned!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, after Harlan went over things with Rick and Maggie. He was back at the trailer checking on Melanie.

"So doc - You know my story, what's yours?" Melanie smiled watching him.

"Well. Not much really, I worked ER for 8 years. Then I moved to OB and was in that field for 10 years It was just nice to change it up." He smiled slightly. "How long have you known you are pregnant? I felt the fetal movement when you were here the first time - when i did an assessment for other internal injuries."

"Oh.. well, about a month. - I figured it out. Haven't shared that with Negan either." She sighed. "Not my first time in the pregnancy rodeo either. My boy is 3 years old. Was born during the first winter." She smiled slightly. "That was interesting."

"Difficult?" He asked handing her a cup of tea.

"Yes and no. Everything went fine - It was just odd having Negan being the one delivering the baby." She laughed slightly. "He was a total dick, but I was used to it. I didn't expect him to step up and be a dad - but he has. He's a good dad. Shitty human otherwise - but a good dad."

"That must of been interesting." Harlan said cleaning the equipment.

"Yeah, we managed to make a camp - just us three plus 15 others.. Lucille was getting sicker, and without cancer treatment, she wasn't going to last long, having pneumonia on top of everything… She was a good lady." She smiled slightly. "More of a mom to me than my own. She saved my ass so many times when I was in trouble."

"I'm sorry about your loss." Harlan said placing a hand on hers.

"Life is full of disappointment. I'm used to it." She laid her head back, "Never though I'd have two kids by 20. Never pictured myself as a mom before - now i enjoy it - well as much as i can."

" Glad you enjoy it." He chuckled slightly. " But would you like an ultrasound to see how far along you are?" He offered.

"Really?" Melanie asked looking over at him.

"Of course. Let me get it around." He answered smiling softly. Harlan got up and gathered everything he needed, and came over. "Going to be cold some." He said putting the gel on her stomach, and turned on the monitor. He moved the wand around and looked, turned the screen in her direction.

Melanie looked over and smiled slightly, watching. "Anything?"

"You are about…..15 weeks." He said taking measurements. "Everything looks great. Too early to tell the gender." He smiled watching the monitor and laughed. "Not that he'd stay still anyway." He messed with a button on the machine and listened to the heart beat. "Healthy baby."

"I wouldn't want to know anyway." She smiled slightly, and listened, for a bit. "Thats amazing. Thank you."

He nodded and printed it off for her, handing it to her. "You're welcome. You should get some rest now though." He put the machine away and grabbed her a blanket.

"Doc?" Mel smiled slightly. "Can you get Rick in here when I wake? He should probably know."

"Of course. He'll be here when you wake." Harlan promised, shutting the shade, "Just rest." He smiled and walked into his office and looked over his supplies.

Rick looked up seeing Harlan come over right before supper time. "Shes awake and needs to speak with you." Harlan told him. "She's doing much better now."

Rick nodded and followed him into the trailer. "Thank you for taking care of her, Harlan. Glad she's able to pull through."

"Anytime Rick - I'll leave you to alone- I'm off to check on Maggie." Harlan announced turning around, grabbing his bag and going back out the trailer to track down Maggie.

Melanie smiled looking up at Rick. "Hey." She said sitting up and adjusting herself. "Thanks for visiting."

"Anytime. Glad you are doing better. You scared the shit out of me." He smiled slightly.

"Well, there are two things we need to talk about." Melanie stopped biting her lip and adjusting her blanket. "I had - have , a three year old son back at the Saviors camp…" She said glancing up at her uncle. "His name is Ford after my dad.."

Rick sat back and rubbed his face, "Who's his dad?" He exhaled.

"Negan… It was a stupid fling I had with him, during the first few months of the beginning of hell going down." Melanie sighed. "I'm also… uhm….expecting again." She announced handing him the sonogram printout.

Rick took it and looked at it. "Dammit, Melanie." He groaned rubbing his head, a headache was starting to form. "Why would you procreate with him?"

"I was bored?" She said smirking slightly, and let out a small laugh, she was really kidding though. "Lack of birth control."

"Condoms?" Rick said leaning in at her.

"I know they are in endless supply but it didn't happen at the time. "She retorted sarcastically. He used them with the others - but well, kind of went on the slide when it came to me." She shrugged. "Sorry."

Rick shook his head and sat back. "Well we can't let you go back now." He frowned.

"Did you not hear me?" She snapped looking up at him and sitting up and nearly jumped off the table. " I have a son back at camp! Would you leave your children?" She frowned.

Rick rubbed his eyes and scoffed. "No…"

"Then I refuse to leave my boy there!" She shook her head back.

"I don't need to lose anyone else to childbirth." He frowned. "That's what happened to Lori, when she had our girl Judith." He reached out for her hand and took it. "I will not lose anymore family."

"You won;t. I will make it work." She smiled softly, and stood up gripping onto his hand. "Sorry need my land legs." She let out a giggle.

Rick flashed a soft smile back, "Want to go see Maggie?"

"Yes please."


	4. Girl with a plan

Chapter 4 - Girl with a plan.

Rick took Melanie back to the building they were in with all the maps and plans laid out. He opened the door and helped her in. "Ya'll let's listen to Mel for a few, alright?"

Maggie nodded and sighed. "Can't hurt.. She does have inside information." Daryl grabbed a bar stool and Melanie sat down on it.

She nodded at the man, "Much obliged. May I have a paper and marker?" She glanced at Rick. Rick nodded and got it for her, and placed it in front of her. It was a huge piece. "Thanks!...Alright, so I can draw an exact map of the whole layout of the Sanctuary. Paul has been only in the prison before." She said seeing Paul lean on the table to watch. "Don't look so shocked, I know Jesus because he was one of our prisoners…" She said and her eyes landed on Daryl. "You were there also."

Daryl leaned on the table and looked at the redhead. "Yeah so what?"

"Well, since your ass knows it's way in the jail it's not that hard to get around once you know where you are going." She said drawing the layout.

"This is where the mess hall is, farming land, bakery, the shit doctor's house, and then the apartments where the others live who earn enough points. The other people live in tents if they don't earn enough points." She frowned "I never liked that change, then Arat got in the damn leadership with him and decided to bring it up." She shook her head. "Here is where we stay. Negans room - the 'wives' are across the hall in a big room, and mine is right next to his with an adjacent door…" She paused drawing it, and then continuing. "Please if you guys break in there - wait until midnight."

"Why?" Maggie said looking at the map.

"Well… Negan's usually done doing his husband duties by then." She laughed. "He'll be back asleep in his bed. He doesn't take the other wives to his room. I'm the only one allowed in there, being the only one who's procreated with him." She sighed.

"How many have you.." Maggie asked looking at her.

"Just two, then two foster kids. Foster kids were the doctor who passed away's - Tim and Sarah, 10 and 7. My eldest is 3 years old, " She said answering Maggie's question. "His name is Ford, after my pop's last name."

"And the other?"

"Currently residing in my uterus." She said rolling her eyes. " 15 weeks according to Doc.." She sighed,

The room fell silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, what he did to you guys. He just has - something in him snapped again. I don't know how to explain it." She sighed and scratched her head slightly. "He wasn't like this."

"Well despite of what he used to be like - he is out of control." Maggie said looking over the map. "He murdered my husband - along with our friend - and many more." She said shaking slightly. Melanie reached and squeezed her hand slightly.

"I'm sorry, maggie." She said softly, "I know it won't bring them back - but I am truly sorry for what he did to you guys. He didn't need to go that far."

Maggie nodded, "So what do you suggest?" she asked taking another seat on the chair by the table.

" Well we have the plan that he comes here in 2 days. I say, I got back with him. Then we wait until the day before the next pick up of supplies in 3 weeks. He makes his rounds at the other survivors camps." She said grabbing the mape of the state. "Here...here...and theses ones." she said circling them on the map. "They won't help us. They are too afraid. The kingdom would be willing to help. Can any of your men and woman fight back in alexandria? Like hand to hand combat?" She asked looking at him, and running her hands through her hair.

"Very few. They are learning… Why?" Rick asked watching her.

"Just incase the saviors try coming and breaking his ass back out of hilltop. We are going to have world war three on our hands bitches." She laughed. "Unless Dwight or someone takes over, then we have nothing to worry about." She smiled. Then paused looking at the swampland's.

"Penny for your thoughts please?" Maggie asked watching her, rubbing her side, and breathed slightly. "Why do you want us to wait so long to come get him?

"Well, they usually have a party the night before to use up the last of the supplies - you know make people on edge the next day and easily irritated to find more supplies."He likes to party." She sighed softly.

"I see, he does this all the time?" Maggie sighed.

"Lately, yeah. Dont get me started on his drug stash." She shook her head. "Anyway." she said drawing the place more in detail where they live. "He has 4 guard towers around the sanctuary - each tower has 3 men guarding it with rifles. Take them out first. Negan has guards inside the house, two on the main floor, three on the second." she said showing them. "They are usually passed out drunk. I will be dishing out the beer that night, I will slip a little something in it." she smiled softly. "Negan will be in his room, The kids will be in my room I might be in his room with in sleeping on the bed." she sighed. " I'll be awake."

"I dont know what if something goes wrong." Maggie said looking at her - I wont exactly be their."

"Michone, Daryl, and I will be, along with a few others.." Rick said promising. "He took another prisoner, last time he was gathering supplies… I could send Daryl to get him. "

Melanie nodded listening. "Well thats all I can think to give you." She got up to walk around and stretch her legs.

"Alright lets call this meeting dismissed."Maggie announced. "Tomorrow is another day." She said fixing her hat and walking out the door. She stopped and looked at Melanie. "Walk with me?" She asked.

Melanie looked at Rick and shrugged. "Sure thing." She smiled and followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: - Simple talk.

Maggie walked out of the building, with Melanie following, and catching up. They remained silent, walking around the campground. Maggie went over to the guard tower, and walked up, and relieved Enid. "Go get some rest." She smiled. The young brunette looked at Melanie and nodded, keeping silent and running back to camp. Maggie looked out at the scene beyond the fences. "Beautiful."

A slight smiled curled on Melanie's lips. "Yeah." She took her ponytail down and played with her hair, and french braided it back and leaned against the railing. "What did you want to speak about?"

Maggie didn't speak for a few minutes just watching everything beyond the walls. She inhaled and shook her head, "Just still can't get past it all.. Rick never mentioned you and then poof one day you appear. Suddenly - he's like a kid in a candystore.."

"I never spoke of him either - or anyone in my family. I never told my Spouse either." She sighed. "Well he kind of knew of him but didn't know much about him." Melanie frowned slightly. "I'd rather leave the past behind me. It wasn't my favorite time of life."

"This is?" Maggie asked looking over at her and smiling slightly.

Melanie laughed, "Yeah, kind of." She flashing a smile. "Not the best - but a hell of a lot better than before."

Maggie and Melanie talked for a while, about the past, and how the future could be better.

Finally, Maggie sat on the stool that was up there. "How did you do it Mel? Forget?" She asked looking down.

"Me forgetting? That never happens.I bury it deep down and pretend it never happened." She sighed taking out a flask and opening it. "Fake it till you make it.." She smiled and took a drink - Then handng it to Maggie. "One sip wont hurt."

Maggie sighed and took it, then took a drink. She frowned and spat it out. "What was that?"

Melanie let out a giggle, "Homemade Apple cider that Sam made."

Maggie handed it back to her, "thats just nasty." She shook her head. "Whats wrong with you?"

" So many things - where would you like me to start?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and shoved her lightly. "Smart ass."

"Thats my speciality."

"I can see why Harlan has been keeping tabs on you."

Melanie shot Maggie a look, not saying anything, playing with the wedding band on her finger - it was a simple gold one, not like the others - the others complained until he gave them one with a diamond. "I doubt it has anything to do with my smart mouth."

"He was worried as hell for you, the first time you where brought in - Not sure if the amount of blood threw him off - or he seen how cute you where" She said pulling an apple out of her jacket pocket. " He never checks on his patients as much as you."

"If blood terrified him - God him help continue his medical career...At least I'll have a cool as scar." Mel laughed rolling her eyes averting the conversation. " Just another for the collection."

"Gosh. how many does your ass have?"

"So many.." Melanie said taking off her shirt and turning arond, exposing her back - then faced her, having muliple on her stomach - chest- and arms. "Shoot….stabbed….shot...shot...burned...shot…" She said having a repet pattern.

Maggie watched. "Your ass is lucky." She said looking at them. "How many times you been shot?" She asked looking at the ones on her back.

"That's another story." Mel sighed putting her shirt back on.

Maggie shook her head, and sat back. "Damn.. You are one crazy chick."

"I just adapted to my surroundings." She winked. Maggie laughed slightly.

"Don't blame you there." She sat back and rubbed her stomach."We all had to."

Melanie took a seat and watched over the railing. "If - When this all goes according to plan. I would love to help more around here. If you'd have me that is."

"Good. We need more people like you around here." Maggie replied, and kept watch along with her. "Can i ask you - more info about something?"

"Shoot." Mel replied as she put Maggie's gun back together after cleaning it.

"If you had to choose - when it came down to something dying - who would you save? Negan… or Rick?"

Melanie shot her a look. "Seriously?" She asked sighing. "Well… Rick is my uncle… I'd have to save him… Negan can handle his own ass." She smiled slightly. "He's survived death so many times. He'd be fine."

"But if you had too... choose... Who?" Maggie pressed.

"Rick."

Maggie nodded and got up to head down the tower, as the sun was starting to rise. "Lets go get some shut eye… Hard to believe we stayed out all night."

"We got a lot of shit covered." Melanie smiled helping her down and heading back to camp. She walked Maggie to her place and seen Harlan coming out of someones house with his bag. "Morning."

"Good morning." He smiled walking with her.

"Busy one?"

Harlan nodded, "Yes. Enid wasn't feeling good, could hardly move. Her appendix ruptured. Good thing Michonne got me when she did."

"Yes. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"Yeah, we are down on supplies. I'm going to see if Jesus and the others can run to the hospital about 60 miles south..."

"St Marys?"

Harlan nodded. "Hope they find what I need. I need to make a list." He said walking into his house next to the trailer. It was a small cottage, he put his bag down and threw on the kettle. "Join me for breakfast?"

"Sure." Melanie smiled and helped him.


	6. Chapter 6 Problems

**Chapter 6 - Problem**

Daryl walked into the meeting hall, hearing a bunch of laughing inside, Michonne, Rick, Melanie, and Carl holding baby Judith. He placed his crossbow on the table and sat on the couch flopping his muddy boots on the table. "Whatcha laughin' bout?"

"Melanie was just telling us some stories." Carl answered, handing Judith to Daryl.

"Hey cutie." He said cuddling with her, letting her play with his jacket zippers. He turned his attention to Melanie. "How do we know your plans will work?"

"You get the pleasure of seeing me act when Negan comes." She smiled. "He loves a girl who acts crazy. Half of the time i'm not playing."

"Hmph." He muttered and continued playing with Judith. He still wasn't so trustful of her.

Tara popped her head into the door. "Melanie Maggie want's to ask you something."

"Uh...okay?" She shrugged getting up. "Adios.." She left and seen Tara take off to go to the guard tower. She turned down the alley and was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and forced into the shadows.

"Hey!" She said punching the person grabbing her.

"Mel. It's me." The ruff voice said, Melanie glanced up and seen David, one of Negan's ex-right hand men.

"Why are you even here?" She asked grilling him,

"Calm down." He said putting his gun against her . "Why am I here? I've been gone from Negans camp for 2 months.. It's your fault." He grinned slightly. "Why are you here? I'm supprised Negan let you out of his sight.."

" I don't answer to you." She snapped whispering.

"Could it be that you are trying to take Negan hostage before our next pick up?" He said smirking. " I could tell him. All I have to do is make an excuse to go on a run and this whole thing will be shut down..Everyone - will be dead." He said holding her arm tightly. Melanie got her left arm loose, and punched him. She took off running, he tackled her to the ground, and punching her over and over again, in the face and then hard in the stomach.

Melanie punched him back. She got up and ran into the square. He chased her and shot the gun. Then the gun jammed and he grabbed her pulling her back, by the hair. Melanie heard Tara shouting from the tower, and Michonne running out of her house. Daryl came running out also, Mel grabbed the jammed gun, and hit him across the face with it, as Tara raised her gun and took a shot at him as he dropped to the ground. Melanie sat up and watched him.

Everything else that happened was in a haze. She recalled Michonne trying to ask questions, somehow she ended up inside Ricks house sitting on his couch. She flinched when Harlan flashed a light in her eye's. She breathed hard and sat back snapping out of it.

"Melanie." Rick said clearing his throat and adjusting the blanket that was on her. "Why did he try to kill you?"

"He..he threatened my son and I - So I punched him and took off when I seen the gun." She repied softly. "He was an ex- guard of Negans." She sighed

"Has he spoke with him?"

Melanie shook her head. "He was abandoned and flogged by Arat about 2 months ago - we - I though he was either dead or in another camp. Never imagioned he would of came here."

"Why would he threaten you?"

"I am the reason he got in trouble with Arat. I told Negan about the ime he touched me." She sighed. "He was either going to kil him right their or let Arat deal with him. I knew of Arats deep hatred for him so I let her do it. I should of let Negan finish him."

"Damn. Bad luck just follows you doesn't it?" Carl said bringing in some coffee.

"I guess so. Small world." She sighed letting Harlan exam her stomach.

"Everything seems fine, just some bruising. If you have any cramping or bleeding Come get me." He said getting up. "Fetal movements are still strong."

Melanie nodded. "Thanks doc." She smiled slightly. Harlan nodded and left. Michonne sat down with her when Rick and Carl left the room.

"What really happened?" She said adjusting her blanket.

Melanie sighed. "That was the truth. He was an ass of a soldier."

Michonne frowned slightly. "I hope so. I wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Dont worry, my problems won't affect - Rick, Carl..even you.." Melanie said getting up and leaving the house.

Rick stepped in the doorway, looking at Michonne. "Want to tell me what the hell that was about?" He frowned. Michonne sighed and looked up at him.

Melanie walked around the courtyard, and made her way to Maggies - she knocked, and smiled slightly when she opened. "You needed me?"

"This could have waited - i know your exhausted from earlier.." Maggie said moving aside letting her in.

"Can't really sleep. Might as well run over the game plan with you." She replied sitting down on the couch with her.

"Sound good." Maggie smiled getting the map out.


	7. Chapter 7 - Negans Visit - Part 1

Rick looked at Maggie and Melanie dumbfounded. "You want her to do what?"

Maggie sighed and glanced at Melanie before continuing. "Instead of waiting for the night before the next pick up by Negan. Melanie came up with a better idea… When he comes in an hour, we let him take it all. If it isn't enough - he can search because - well he is going to anyway. I'm going to be hiding with Daryl out at the lake. Melanie will be in the infirmary with Harlan. Rick and you all will still be here - but able to keep an eye on anything going on. Daryl and I will be setting traps for the route back that Negan takes to get to get to the savior's campground."

"What are you going to place?" Michonne asked.

"Don't worry we got some stuff planned out to ambush them, and take them down. Melanie will be keeping an eye out of things aren't going down right." Maggie said sitting back.

"Ya' Shes' got a good plan dontcha worry Michonne." Daryl sighed rubbing his face, he was still worried about it. "I won't let Maggie get hurt." He looked at Maggie as she placed a hand on his arm and smiled slightly. She flashed a small one back and let go.

"Then, we will bring Negan back to our van we will have out there. Then put him in the jail cell that we built." Melanie smiled softly.

Rick sighed. "I don't know Mel.. .What if he's onto your plan?"

"I'm um…. Going to keep him busy." She smiled slightly

Rick frowned slightly, "I don't even want to know."

Melanie laughed slightly. " I just fake it."

Rick held up his hand. "I really do not want to know.." He shook his head and got up. "Alright… I hope it works.. He will be here in 15 minutes. Better get in the infirmary - Daryl get Maggie out of here, along with Paul.."

The nodded and left. Melanie walked to the infirmary. "Carson?" She hollered walking in, She peeked in his office and seen him sleeping. She nudged him slightly. "Carson."

He jumped slightly and rubbed his face, then sat up. "Sorry. What do you need Melanie?" He asked adjusting his shirt.

"Can you hook an Iv up to me and make it look like you're fixing me up?" She asked walking out with him.

He nodded and got the supplies. He inserted the IV and examined her wound, and made it look like she was just finishing up getting worked on when they heard the gates open. Melanie ripped her shirt and pants, took her hair down and messed it up.

Harlan put a new bandage on it, and finished an exam. He sat down in the chair and watched Melanie fake being asleep.

Rick came to Harlan's door, "Come on." He said looking at Harlan, He nodded and followed Rick out to the gates to meet Negan and the crew. Rick motioned to Enid to go in and sit with Melanie.

"Is this it?" Negan asked looking at the 4 boxes, which are rarely full. "This is bull shit!." He growled and looked up seeing Rick and a Harlan coming out. "Is this all you can afford to give up you shits?" He said rolling his eyes. "You sorry fucks." Negan picked up one of the boxes looking into it. "Two rolls of bandage, one thing of gauze and a turd size of Antibiotic cream." He turned the box over dumping the things out. He looked at his men. "Go. Search." He said, but two of them didn't move as they were guarding the van. "Except for you two, guard those morons." He whistled swinging Lucielle, then turning his attention to the doctor.

"I know she is here - now - /Where/ is she?" He said pointing the end of Lu at the doctor. "I want to see her." He said, then seen rick shoot him a dirty look. "You seen here?"

"Her who?" Rick asked narrowing his eyes. "All we have is a jane doe, and she's nearly dead in the infirmary.

Negan narrowed his eyes and grabbed Rick by the head, and dragged him. "Show me now." He said then pausing. "Rob. Take your gun out and aim it at that one's crotch." He said pointing to Dan, one of the new members of the group. "He moves, or I come out saying she is dead - Shoot him." He chuckled slightly. "Then pick your next one and shoot that one."

Harlan stayed out their watching Negan's men go into the houses and force everyone outside to search. "Everyone please keep calm.." He said, as he tried to calm them down.

Rick knocked on the door at the infirmary. "Enid let me in." He groaned.

Enid opened the door and moved aside letting Negan and Rick both in. Negan let Rick go while giving him a shove into the wall. "Show me where she is." Negan demanded looking at Enid. She just stood their watching him. "NOW."

Enid didn't answer but turned around and opened the curtain, and their laid Melanie on the bed, holding her side, she had removed the bandage and ripped out her stitches, and let it bleed, she even shoved her fingers in it to make it bleed worse. Enid had burned the evidence in the fire-place.

"Holy fucking shit - Baby… You really got your ass kicked.." Negan said going over to her. He seen all the bruises and defensive wounds she had, along with the belly that popped overnight. " Suture kit, and raw honey." He said watching them, and then looked back at Melanie.

"What?" Enid asked watching him.

" I Dont Give Requests Twice!" Negan snapped raised a brow and then gave her a long stare. "Do you know how to give sutures?"

The girl shook her head. Negan flashed a smile. "Well then watch."

"Hey…You should've seen what.. I did to them..." Melanie said looking up at him, looking so pale, and throwing her middle finger up at him.

Rick got up and walked over. "She was stabbed and beaten nearly to death in the woods." He said looking in the cabinet.

Negan let out a chuckle while grinning, down at her. "I can only imagine.." He responded while he slid off his jacket, and lifted up her shirt. He seen the deep gash. "How long has she been bleeding?" He asked looking at Enid. He knew she had been there for 2 days.

"She fought with the doctor this morning about pain meds. She whipped her tray at him."

Negan let out a laugh. "Damn baby. That was really fucking stupid."

"Yeah but it fucking hilarious." She smiled and laid her head back. "Stupid doc."

Rich watched as he placed the suture kit on the tray along with a jar of raw honey.

Negan put on a pair of gloves, and sat down. "I caught the fuckers that did this." He said as he started cleaning out her wound, and suturing it shut.

Melanie watched him and sighed. "Good."

"Might not be the prettiest." Negan said as he did it. "Where is the damn doctor anyway?" He said looking at Rick. "I'd like to thank his ass."

"He's out." Rick answered watching, Enid held the light for him.

"I don't give a shit if it looks pretty." She breathed through it, she was out the other times it was in, but damn it the pain was worse. "Fuck."

"Pain the same as popping Ford out, or worse? OR worse than me digging that bullet out of your leg, when your ass got shot." He asked

"I'd rather give birth with a bullet in my damn leg, than have a fucking toothache and have the moron of a doctor try pulling it back at the camp." She said letting out a laugh slightly. "Stupid man." She had an infected molar when Ford was 6 months old and needed it pulled back at camp - without any numbing relief. She winched slightly remembering hearing the loud crack of him pulling it out, she tried to forget about it.

"Yeah he did fuck up pulling your tooth." Negan shrugged, "This has to be the 10th time I've stitched your stubborn ass back together."

"Yeah, well I've done it 5 times to you. Get shot more and you'll be caught up." Mel smiled slightly, watching him finish, and wash off her wound, then dry it and apply some raw honey on it and bandaged it.

Negan didn't reply, and stood up and kissed her hard, Melanie relaxed and kissed him back hard.

"I'm 15 weeks, Negan." Melanie whispered into his ear.

Negan grinned big, and pulled her into a hug. "Fantastic. Let's go outside." He said removing her IV and scooping Melanie up, and carrying her outside. "Look here you shits!" He laughed. " I found my sleeping beauty." He grinned holding her close. Melanie smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard..

His men stopped and looked, the stopped what they were doing and kneeled down on one knee to them. "See doll. They missed you." He said wrapping an arm around her.

Melanie smiled slightly at them and nodded, "Back to work." She told them. They gave a nod, stood up, and returned back to work. Negan placed Melanie down gently, and looked at the boxes. "See what a little house cleaning can do?" He grinned. "Now we are on the right fucking page." He said twirling Lucille gently picking her up. "Did you treat her good Don?"

Don nodded. "I did…"

"Good." Negan smiled, holding Lucille close; "Of course Lu." He muttered slightly and looked at the van, then back to everyone. "Everyone gather around." He chuckled, and had everyone form a circle around the van but cleaning a lot of room. "First all - I have not one - but two surprises for you babe." He said looking at Melanie. He motioned to the woman in the other van and she came out, holding something wrapped in a blanket


	8. Chapter 8 - Negans Visit - Part 2

**Chapter 7 - Negans Visit - Part 2**

Melanie smiled slightly recognizing her as Sherry, an older woman but really good with children - she had 5 children of her own, two died during the first winter, but the others survived and lived back at the the compound with her dad - Sherry was one of Negan's other wives, one of the very few that got along great with Melanie - only two others got along with her - that was Nia and Elsa, twin sisters who came to the compound two years after it was opened and were looking for someway to survive without points. Sherry was the eldest of the harem. She became one about 4 months after the camp opened.

Melanie went to go run to her, but was stopped when Negan grabbed her arm. "Let her come. Don't look so desperate." He ordered, in a whisper.

Melanie stopped and stood back beside him. "Yes love." She answered, waiting.

Sherry walked over and moved the blanket. "Someone has missed you." she announced, and smiled. A little boy with curly brown hair sat up and smiled. "Mommy!"

Melanie smiled and took him, and kissed him all over his face. "Ford." She smiled and hugged him tightly, and kissed him again."I've missed you so much." she whispered to him, and forced herself to not start crying. Melanie looked up at Sherry. "Thank you." she smiled and hugged her tightly.

Sherry nodded and smiled, she glanced down and stood next to them. She tried not letting her eyes wonder to her disfigured husband, Dwight - an older man, with blond hair.

Melanie played with the fair toned boys hair and held onto him tightly. She watched her stitches and couldn't stop smiling, she turned to Negan and kissed him. "Thank you." She whispered. "Where you good for daddy?" The little boy nodded and cuddled with his mother - he was a lovely mixture of his father - fair toned skin from his mother, and chocolate brown eyes from his dad, along with curly brown hair.

Negan denodo. "I'm not a cruel man. I wouldn't keep him from you." he said and glanced at the kid. "Mommy needs to speak with daddy. Can you go see Sher?" He asked the little boy. Ford held on tighter burying his face into Melanie's neck.

"Ford. Mommy will be right back. Go with aunt sherry." She asked, kissing his dimpled cheeks. Ford looked like he was going to start crying, but stopped. He outstretched his arms to Sherry who took him back graciously. She looked at Rick, then at Melanie. Melanie smiled. "You can go into the trailer. Enid has cookies." She promised, and glanced at Enid. Enid forced a smile and took them into the trailer.

Once the door was shut, Negan looked at Melanie and smiled. "Close your eyes for surprise number two." Melanie obeyed his orders and did so.

The doors of the van could be heard as well as grunting and groaning, as someone was tossed to the ground. "Open babydoll."

Melanie opened her eyes and seen Darren and Arat before her, beaten slightly. She gasped slightly, and looked at Negan waiting for him to speak.

"I'm a very simple man…" Negan said as he adjusted his jacket, and looked at everyone as they watched the two on the ground. " I have some rules - Say please, and thank you - Do your part to serve me and I will protect you - Follow my point system… But the golden fucking rule is - Do not beat a woman or assault them - that goes for anyone - but I will not tolerate that shit -. You would be fucking dead right there if I ever see a fucking weak ass man hitting a woman or sexually assaulting her. That being said… Do you know what these two did - to a woman? Not just any woman, but my wife…. My..PREGNANT. Wife. That is soo fucking uncalled for. Not only did you hit my wife -but also my kid. That's just fucked up." He said kicking at both of them.

"They plotted killing her and almost succeeded, along with assaulting her. Do you know why? They did not like I had given her some authority to question Darren and this pathetic -person claiming to be a woman- Arat.." He said looking at them, and turned to the rest. "Does anyone know what that fucking means?" He asked glancing at them all. His eyes then fell on Melanie. "Baby.. Come here." He said holding out his hand.

Melanie bit her lip, and walked over to him and took his hand. She remained quite. She had been through this before - not her personally, but when one of the new younger wives was raped. The wife refused to exact her revenge with Lucielle... So Negan did the job.

Negan looked at them, then at Melanie. He handed Lu to Melanie. "Treat her good. Shes thirsty." He said taking a step back.

Melanie closed her eyes, then opened them. "That was horrible what you did." She said, then added. "Have any last words?"

"I wish i did it sooner. Stupid bitch." Arat said spitting at her.

Rick looked on in horror, as Harlan stood next to him keeping quiet. The rest gathered around, watching in terror and shock. The kids where hidden behind the adults.

Melanie didn't respond, she closed her eyes, breathed - then opened them and swung hard, she winced hearing a loud crack, and Arat scream, then she swung again, and hit Darren. She kept swinging, and heard screams of terror come from the group, watching in horror. She swong five times, and had to stop. She held the bat out to Negan, and he took it back.

"Good girl. Not enough tho. This shit isn't over." He said, walking over and continuing. Melanie stepped back and pushed the pair of sunglasses down on her eyes that Negan handed to her from his pocket. She remained silent, watching. Suddenly nauseau overcame her, she turned and walked over to the side of the trailer and vomited.

Negan continued whistling, and looking at Melanie. "You alright?"

Melanie didn't respond. She held her hand up to him flippin him off. "Fuck off." She hated getting sick.

Negan let out a belly laugh and continued beating them - "Love you too babydoll."

Melanie didn't realize a picture fell from her pocket, Rick walked over to rub her back and picked it up. Melanie shrugged him off and went inside to wash the blood off herself.

Rick looked at the back of the photo, 'summer vacation at merle beach - 1996 - Mommy, Melanie and Daddy." Rick turned the photo over, and there was a photo of 3 year old Melanie, with her mom - Emily, and Abraham. Rick looked closely at the photo, realizing that was a younger Abraham…"Oh god…" He said quickly shoving it in his pocket. He wasn't sure if he was going to vomit next or not - How could he not have known his sister in law was briefly married to Abraham? Emily never did say who it was she married, she never changed her last name to his and used her maiden name for Melanie's. Rick frowned, looking over at Negan, seeing him still swing. He felt his blood begin to boil again.

His mind began to trail back to a brief talk he had to Abe when they went to get supplies..

Rick kept pressure on Abraham's leg wound as he tied a tourniquet. Abraham was groaning and kept passing out. "I...was….a shitty...person…" He groaned more feeling the pressure.

"I dont think so." Rick said keeping pressure as Daryl drove.

"Yeah… I was… I left my first wife… and 3 year old daughter… to run off to be with someone else..Never seen them again.." Abraham groaned more. "Even that didn't work out I was a shitty dad to Becca and AJ..and husband to Ellen.." He grunted as he tried keeping pressure on his shoulder wound. " if shit where still the same… My eldest… Mel… would be about 18… Becca would of ….been around….8 and AJ around….11.."

Rick paused listening to him. "You've changed a lot since then." He sighed looking at Daryl.

"No… i haven't…" Abraham groaned and passed out from blood loss.

Rick snapped out of it hearing Negan call to him. "Get this shit cleaned up." as he grabbed his collar, and turning him to the mess on the ground. Negan opened the trailer door and went inside.

Rick turned to the shocked people, and looked at the two bodies laying on the ground. Harlan looked at the others. "Go...back to your homes.. "He said softly, and looked at Rick. He was terrified. Harlan walked over and started helping.

Rick whispered low to him. "This will end soon." He promised..

 ** _Next Chapter will be up one day this week. Still working things out._ **


	9. Chapter 9 - Negans Visit - Part 3

Melanie glanced up at Negan as he came into the trailer. She didn't say anything.

Negan watched her as she coddled Ford. "Doing good?"

Melanie nodded, "Just the smell got to me." She said holding Ford close. She smiled and cuddled him closer, just enjoying time with him again. "Tired mostly." She muttered laying him against her.

"We can head back" Negan said looking at her. "We have all the shit we need."

"Shit." Ford said copying him, and giggling. Negan tried to stiffle a chuckle but it didn't work.

"Smart ass." He said ruffling the kid's hair. Negan stood up, and took Lucille walked over to the sink, and washed her off.

"Sure. Let's head back." Melanie said standing up, and opened the door. She walked out and glanced at Rick. She mouthed about Ford coming, and felt Negan place his hand on her lower back. "Hold on baby." He said looking at them.

"Whats wrong love?" Melanie asked watching him.

Negan smield slightly. "I dont believe our visit is over." He laughed slightly. "I think we should have a party - celebrating that you are safe…" He said turning to Rick. "Stupid little prick named Rick." He grinned. "Get your ass over here." He said walking towards him. He chuckled, " I feel festive." He said swinging Lucielle slightly. "Lets have a welcoming party - along with a celebration - for my wife being safe." He grinned.

"That…." Rick paused watching Negan and catching Melanies concerend look. "Sounds wonderful.." He smiled slightly. "What would you like for dinner?"

"I see you have some hogs. Cook that up." He grinned "We have allll day." Negan said calling to his men. "Shit men! We are going to celebrate my wifes return!" He let out a loud laugh.

Negan turned to Melanie and grabbed her pulling her close - he wrapped his arm around her. He was very tall compared to Melanie's small stature. He stood at 6 foot 5, and she at a measly 5 foot 2.

"A party sounds fantastic!" Melanie said with glee.

Negan chuckled and leaned down kissing her hard, he broke it and kept a grip on her ass, before slapping it and letting go. "I think so too." He grinned. "Get your shit started!" He looked at Rick and the others, ordering them.

Rick watched them then turned and walked away. he spoke on the walkie talkie to Maggie. "Abort." He said then shutting off his walkie talkie.

Negan glanced over at Melanie. "Sure as hell quiet." He said putting a hand on her butt.

Melanie smiled slightly. "Tired as usual." She said walking with him.

"Sure something else didn't happen?" He asked glancing at her, watching.

"Nothing happened."

"I seen the way Harlan and Rick look at you."

"Harlan is just a leader. He is nothing to be concerened of. Do you really think he would have the balls to come after me?" She sighed. "Rick has no interest in me. He's with Michonne, plus He's my uncle."

Negan pulled her closer and glanced at her. "Shit.." He started laughing. "How the fuck did you end up in that shits family?"

Melanie frowned, and kept looking at Ford not wanting to answer, as they walking to Sherry

Negan grabbed her arm. "I'd suggest you answer." He said placing a slight firm grip on her arm. "How. The. Fuck. Did. You. Not. Tell. Me." He hissed in a low whisper.

Melanie glanced up at him, "What was the point? I thought he was dead. You know what happened to him back in Georgia…My mom and sister went to be with lori, because Rick got shot and wasn't doing good."

Negan didnt let go of her arm, but didn't break the connection with her eyes. "What's his plan?" He squeezed it tighter.

Melanie smiled slightly. "He doesn't have one." She broke eye contact, and sighed. "He to scared of you to do anything. You told me how you broke him, tortured him and played mind games." She placed Ford in the Sherry's arms. "Thank you Sherry.". She walked with him to the trailer. "You also told me how you destroyed him by taking two of his men's life."

Negan chuckled slightly. "I did screw with him. But, It's stupid you'd think he wouldn't do anything. Hell, he knows I have you with me. What's to stop him from planning to come get you? I seen the way he looked at us when I wouldn't let go of your ass. He's pissed."

Melanie nodded, and didn't say anything else. Negan watched her for a second, then let her go. "Come on, Lets go find somewhere private." He grinned slightly.

Melanie smiled slightly, and nodded. "Sounds good to me." She said leaning against him, walking to the trailer. We are so screwed now.

Negan walked to his trailer, looked at Dwight. "Anyone pisses you off, or the others. Kill them." He laughed slightly. "Dont come a knocking if the house is rocking, Dwight." He winked and shut the door behind them.

Negan took Melanie to the back bedroom, and sat on the bed, He shut all the shades. Melanie climbed into his lap, and started kissing him, she let out a giggle softly feeling his beard against her face. "Gosh. I've missed you." She said undoing her jeans and his.

Negan groaned kissing her neck harder, as they undressed "Damn… " He grunted continuing his rhythm, matching her pace. They managed to keep quiet biting each other on the collarbone and slowed down as it came to a finish, and kissed hard.

" Mmmmm damnit…" Mel groaned as she cuddled close to him in the bed, panting hard.

"Better every time." Negan chuckled slightly, kissing up her collar bone, to her neck, and all over her jaw bone and finally landing on her lips. "You're my favorite." He grinned, watching her squirm slightly as she calmed down.

Melanie giggled slightly and kissed him harder, "I love you." she whispered softly.

"I love you…" Negan said whispering into her ear - as he nibbled on her ear. He didn't say it, but only one other time to Melanie. He had a hard time saying it.

Melanie giggled softly. She knew he did, she didn't need him to say it. She smiled kissing him again and pulled him on top as she moved herself him and adjusted everything, as she moved against him..

Negan grunted as she continued on him. "Damn it." He watched her continue doing what she was doing. After a while when she was done, he pulled her close, he kissed her more, and felt her belly as they got comfortable in the bed, and he stopped.

Melanie kissed him again feeling his hand go over her belly. "Stunned?"

"Just…..didn't expect it." He smiled. "Feels good tho." He smiled and kissed her again and then her belly.

Suddenly, they heard A gunshot from outside.


	10. Chapter 10 - Negan's Visit - Part 4

**Went through and redid some chapters. Just panning out the visit a little longer. Thanks for understanding!**

Negan sat up, and quickly got up and threw on his boxers and jeans, then boots, Melanie was still getting her jeans on when Negan grabbed Lucille and busted out the door. Melanie threw on her boots quickly and grabbed her leather jacket and Negans. "What the fuck happened?" Negan hollered as he walked to the small circle forming. He stopped dead in this tracks and seen his foster son lying on the ground bleeding to death. "Mel." He turned and stopped her from coming forward.

"Negan. What happened?" She asked trying to get around him.

Negan put his hand on Melanie's face. "Sweetness." He said looking down at her square in the eyes.

Melanie looked him back in the eyes. "Negan - Who - Was shot?" She said trying to move aroud him and pushed him slightly.

"Melanie!" Negan said firmly. "Tim was shot. He's a goner.."

Melanie let out a laugh. "No he isn't. He's fine." She said moving past Negan. She was grabbed on the arm by him in an effort to stop him. She turned around and looked at him. "Let me go." She said softly, calming herself.

Negan let go, he watched her walk to the boy. He stood next to her and looked at everyone around.

"Hey bud." Melanie said sitting on the ground. She glanced at Harlan trying to stop the bleeding. He just shook his head. Melanie nodded slightly.

Tim smiled sheeply. "Hi Ma." He was sweating hard, and looking really pale.

Melanie picked him up and pulled him into her lap. "What happened?"

"I….got into an argument….." Tim groaned out in pain, "D...Don….Shot…." He was getting weaker.

"It's alright. Shhh.." Melanie said holding him close, She took over applying pressure to the wound. Negan knelt down next to them.

"I love you..Mel." Tim started crying softly. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." She glanced up, looking at Dwight. "Get Sarah."

"Mel… She's too young.." Rick said watching.

"Move your ass Dwight!" She screamed. Dwight took off to the trailer and carried the little girl back. Mel was trying to hold it together, she inhailed shaking, and covered Tims wound so it wouldn't scare her, she pulled Sarah close. "Brother got hurt. He's going to heaven, to be with Mama Tina." Melanie said explaining it softly.

Sarah watched and took his hand. "Love you brother." She said tearing up.

"Love...you too." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. "Mama and Daddys…" He was breathing harder, he put it in Sarah's hand. "Keep it close. Be a good girl. Goodnight Sarah.." He turned his head to bury a cry into Melanie's shoulder.

Sarah really started crying then, and wouldn't let go of Tims hand.

Negan grabbed Sarah and picked her up, "Strong little one. It'll be okay." He whispered, rubbing her back, carrying her to Dwight. "Go see aunt Sher." He said kissing her cheek. She handed her to Dwight.

Negan walked back over and knelt down. He looked at Tim. "You are a good kid." He smiled slightly. "Watch over your sister, and little brother." He didn't usually have a soft spot for kids over 10. But - this was different, he took Tim's hand.

Tim nodded, closed his eyes. " Thank you...for….my life.." His breathing was becoming more labored, and he let out a soft cry. "Love you….both." He whispered.

"I love you too Tim." Melanie said kissing his forehead, she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. " Make sure you get into mischeift up there, okay?"

Tim smiled slightly, keeping his eyes closed.

Negan leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Love you too bud." He really wasn't used to saying that either. He sat up and kept a firm grip on Lucille behind his back. He kept his other hand in Tims.

Tim exhaled a final time. Melanie let go of his wound, and pulled him closer. She put her face in his neck and tried composing herself. She stayed like that for a bit, until she felt him reanimate. She watched as he grabbed her hair, and pulled his mouth towards her. She pulled him back and looked at Negan, the nodded.

Negan took out the knife and quickly ended it. Melanie sat there holding his body, after a bit, she held him close as she stood up.

"No." Negan said taking his body. He sighed. "You can't carry him." He carried him to the pickup truck and placed him inside it. He turned around and pulled Mel close rubbing her back. "Shh."

Melanie cried silently for a few moments. She calmed down after a bit, then let go of him. "I'm alright." she said softly. She turned around, walked over to Don and punched him hard in the face. "Why did you shoot him?" She said throwing him to the ground and started beating on him. She felt Negan pull her off him. " I wasn't finished!" She screamed.

"Yes you are!" He ordered, and turned her to face him. "Stop." He said looking at her. "Stop." He ordered the second time.

Melanie sighed, and sat on a boulder, watching him.

Negan walked over and grabbed Don. "Explain."

Melanie got up and walked to the trailer. She didn't want to see this, she felt sick to her stomach. She walked over to the sofa, and pulled Ford and Sarah into her lap and just let the water works fall.

Don was screaming outside with Negan, "He was threatening me!"

"You shot him and he did nothing to you but mouth off! Not like he had a weapon!" Negan said screaming back at him. He quickly swung Lucille and ended the man. He finished after taking some revenge after a while. He stood up and walked into the trailer. "Stupid son of a bitch." He said cleaning off Lucille and then finished cleaning himself up. He walked over to Melanie and sighed, he pulled her close. "Let it out." He said giving her permission to really let it loose. He didn't usually let her lose it around him.

Melanie felt better after crying for an hour, and then taking a nap for two. She sat up to the sound of music playing. She walked outside of the trailer, and seen Sherry with Ford and Sarah. She quickly tossed her hair up into a ponytail.

Negan was looking at the hog cooking, talking with one of their men.

Rick walked over to Melanie and whispered. "Maggie is hiding in my house. Please keep Negan away."

She nodded listening to him.

"I'm also sorry about Tim." He frowned. "How are you holding up?"

Melanie sighed. "Better." She looked down. "Sorry about this, 'party'..." She looked at Rick. "I'll try and get him to head back after." she smiled slightly.

Rick sighed, nodding. "When you guys leave. Follow the same plan." He muttered, then walked away.


	11. Chapter 11 - Party

**Party!**

Negan walked over to Melanie and draped an arm around her shoulder. "Lets go." He said walking her to the table. "Lets eat." He pulled her into his lap. Everyone was sitting down and staring at Negan. "Well… you shits. My wife is safe." He grinned. "We are also being welcomed to the Hilltop community. Shit. This place feels more like at home, than the Saviors compound - Right baby?'

Melanie smiled slightly, "Yes hon." She laughed softly. "Hell of a lot more comfy." She said scooting more on his lap.

"Damn right." He groaned pulling her close. "We could have a place here.." He said kissing her neck.

Melanie let out a soft giggle. "We could.." she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm starving." She said leaning over and grabbing an apple, then took a bite, and giving Negan a bite, he took a bite. Melanie smiled when one of the men brought two plates full of meat over. She nodded, "Thank you."

She felt Negan's hand go around her waist. "No reason to say thank you." He laughed lightly. "They are glad to be a host."

Melanie rolled her eyes. She cut a piece of the hog meat and looked it over. It looked alright, and smelled alright. She took a small bite, and watched everyone else slowly take bites of it. She brought up her napkin and spat it out. It didn't taste right, it had been cooking all day, and it was getting late out. She took a drink of water and managed to get it down.

Negan watched her and took a bite. "Not tasting good?" He asked in a hushed tone to her.

"Baby not agreeing with it.." She admitted and worked on the apple she was working on before. She grabbed a roll along with some green that Negan had them cook up.

Negan nodded and kept eating along with her. "Eat some more of the other stuff."

"I will." Melanie said sitting back on his lap, her pain med that Harlan gave her wasn't wearing off.

"Pain level?" He said leaning in and kissing her neck.

Melanie nodded. "7."

Negan dug into his pocket and pulled out a white pill, and handed it to her.

Melanie looked at it for a second and popped it, she took a drink and sighed. She turned and kissed him hard. "Thank you."

Negan pulled her in closer and kissed her hard, knowing Rick was watching, he moved his hand to her butt and squeezed hard.

Melanie moved in closer and let out a slight laugh, "Stop." She whispered, knowing it was pissing off Rick.

Negan kept his hand their for a moment longer, and let go, smiling, he casually held up his middle finger to Rick as he moved his hand up her back. "We shall continue this." He whispered.

Melanie smiled slightly. "Of course." She said moving slightly and getting up. She walked down and went to go check on Ford and Sarah. She got down to their level. "Being good?"

Ford nodded with his mouth full of a roll. Sarah smiled slightly. "Yes Mama Mel.." She said quietly. Melanie rubbed both of their backs. "We are going to be heading back soon." She said kissing Ford and Sarah on the head. "Be good for Aunt Sher." She said walking around the table, she stopped feeling some tightness in her uterus. She let it pass, then continued back to Negan. She sat down in the chair next to him and looked up, hearing one of the guys manage to hook up speakers to the car player and popped in a cassette tape. She realized what song it was, and smiled slightly.

Negan stood up and took her hand. He pulled her close, he wanted to talk to her while dancing. He sighed slightly, "What is Rick's plan?"

Melanie looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Ricks plan." Negan said rolling his eyes, "Don't pretend he doesn't have a plan. He's pretty pissed at everything I've done." He laughed, letting his eyes wander over to Rick, and flashing him a grin.

Melanie laughed softly. "He wants to kill you buy doesn't have the balls." She smiled going up on her tip-toes and planting a kiss on him.

Negan let her kiss him, and then gave her a twirl. "Does he." He smirked slightly. "Well, Does he plan on breaking into our home?"

"Dont be silly, he doesn't know where our home is." Melanie smiled softly, "Besides, you'd take him down anyway."

"Yes, I would. But still… " Negan frowned and leaned down. "IF your lying or covering for him. I will end everyone, including you."

Melanie listened to him and forced a soft smile, "Well.. I'm glad I'm not a liar." She sighed softly, "You're getting really paranoid again." She frowned. "I love you Negan."

Negan kept his frown and sighed. "I'm sorry, comes with the job." He smiled slightly, and picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. "I'm still 100% into you."

"Good. I'm 150% into you." Melanie smiled kissing his neck, and up his jawline, and then locking lips, biting it hard before letting go, when hearing him groan. "Can we go eat?" She smiled getting her appetite back.

Negan didn't reply, he carried her to the table and sat down, putting her in his lap.

Josh one of the new boys, watched Negan put Melanie down, he couldn't stop staring at her. Melanie didn't notice, but Negan did.

"Like what you see?" Negan said looking at him.

Josh turned his gaze away, "I uhm…"

"Answer." Negan ordered, moving slightly shifting Melanie off his lap. "Do you like my wife's ass?" He grinned slightly.

"I…...I….." Josh froze, looking away,

Melanie walked over to Josh, took his hand and placed it on her butt. Josh quickly removed his hand and took off running.

Negan glanced at Dwight, and Dwight took off running and brought Josh back. "Since she put your hand there. I'm going to let it go. But take this warning - Look, at my wife again like that. I will shut that down, right away.." He said grabbing Josh by the collar. "Go wait in the truck." He ordered, throwing him to the ground. Negan turned to Melanie. "What the hell Melanie." He growled.

"His hand looked cold?" Melanie said teasing him, as he came over to her.

Negan pulled her close by her jacket. "Let another man touch you. I will hurt him."

"I know, you'll shut that shit down." Melanie said beating him to it.

Negan make a swift pull on her jacket putting her face an inch away from hers. "Keep being a smart ass." He warned, locking eyes with her.

Melanie looked him back, and yanked her hand from her jacket. She couldn't stop herself, she was getting annoyed. She reached up and slapped him, then turned on her heels and walked back to the trailer.

Negan laughed slightly turning around after, he looked at everyone at the table. " Party is over!" He snapped, grabbing a chair and chucking it. "Sher! Get the kids. Load up, head ." He grabbed Lucille and headed to the trailer, turned on the engine and drove with Melanie in the back.


	12. Chapter 12 - Fight

The other men loaded up and jumped in the trucks, they took off also. Melanie looked out the back window as Negan pulled away. She flashed Rick a thumbs up. She walked out to the front, of the camper, and sat in the front passenger seat next to Negan.

"They buy it baby?" Negan grinned looking at her.

Melanie nodded, and sat back, smiling slightly. "They did." She laughed. "I'm sorry I hit you hard back there." She apologized looking over at him.

"It's fine. Scared the hell out of Rick when I threw that chair." He laughed, "Stupid prick."

Melanie smiled slightly, laying her head back.

"Rest baby." Negan said as he concentrated on driving

Melanie yawned slightly. "I will.." She closed her eyes and took a nap.

Negan drove for a while, suddenly he overheard Dwight on the radio.

" They are attacking!" Dwight broke in and the line was cut off.

Negan growled responding into the radio. "Dwight!" He was suddenly caught in crossfire, as they were attacked. He leaned down throwing Melanie down waking her up also, as bullets flew. Negan gritted his teeth. "Cover me. Got it?"

Melanie nodded, and kissed him. "Your ass better come back to me."

"Got it baby." He winked and grinned. He slowly got out of the truck, as he went to Dwight's truck.

Melanie fired at some unknown assailants. Melanie could see slightly, that it was the Saviors fighting with the Hilltop Colony. She looked in the back of the truck seeing Sherry in the back with the kids, she opened the door, checking on them. Gave them a thumbs up and went around front. She raised her gun and started shooting, she took down two Saviors as Dwight and Daryl where fighting. Daryl looked around for a minute as he had Dwight pinned to the ground punching him. He glanced at her and gave a nod.

She looked and seen Negan taking off with Lucille as he ran into the woods. "Get back here!" He roared.

Melanie tossed the rifle, and took out her knife. She went after Negan, she still had a pistol on her also.

Melanie was going down into the ditch as she seen Sasha fighting Negan. Sasha took her knife and swung it at Negan's face. He grabbed Lucille and hit her hard, Sasha flew back and landed on a rock hitting her head hard. "Negan!" She said taking off to him.

"Get your ass back to our son!" He snapped, looking up from Sasha's body - she was starting to turn. He took the bat and swung down putting her down.

"Duck" Mel hollered as she tackled Negan to the ground as seen Rick raise the gun and fire it at Negan. She took her gun out and fired it at Rick. She watched him go down, she knew she got him in the shoulder.

Rick narrowed his eyes at her as he stood up, and took off running over to them. He pulled Melanie, "Get Maggie." He whispered throwing Melanie and started fighting with Negan.

Melanie watched and stood back, she took the butt of her gun and hit Rick across the back of his injured shoulder, left as she looked down seeing Maggie laying against a tree. She walked over to her and crouched down, and helped her up.

Maggie groaned, she knew she was stupid to come out her being in her last month. She should of listened to Harlan but was being stubborn. She still can't believe it's been 6 months since Glenn died. Maggie got into a fight with a savior, and killed him. Then Negan seen her and went after her, so she hit. Sasha was protecting her.

"You alright?" Melanie asked in a hushed whisper.

Maggie nodded, "Just pulled a muscle running from him." She said walking and shrugging Melanie off.

Melanie took off after her and resumed fighting, trying to keep an eye on Maggie also, who was holding her own. She got tackled by Dan. "Dan get off me!" Mel groaned as she started fighting back.

Dan grunted using his rifle pressing down on Melanie's throat. "You're a traitor!" He stammered. " You helped the enemy!"

Melanie grunted and tried pushing back on the gun. She was kicking also, she reached up and shoved her finger into his eyes. She heard a loud pop and seen Dan fall to the ground.

Melanie got up and seen Maggie holding a gun, as she groaned softly.

"Th- Thank you." Mel said trying to clear her throat. Maggie nodded.

Mel looked around and seen Negan come over as he was holding onto Lucille tightly. She went wide eyed as he was going towards Maggie - he was misreading the situation. "Negan! No!" She said lunging and blocking Maggie as he swung Lucille. "She saved me!" Melanie watched as Negan realized what she meant - and who he hit.

It went black as Melanie went to the ground.

"Fuck!" Negan growled. He looked over at Maggie. "Don't you move." He said grabbing her and taking the gun. He went over to the truck where Sherry and Ford where. "Don't try anything." He warned Maggie, he threw her into the back, slammed the door shut. Then ran back looked Melanie over quickly and carried her to the truck. "Shit sweetheart..." He sighed, seeing the good size welt on her head, he fought back wanting to beat himself up right now. He looked over seeing Rick unconscious.

"This isn't over yet." He said smirking, putting Melanie into the car with Maggie. He stopped hearing a gruff voice behind him.

" You're a piece of shit." Daryl said looking over at Rick, who was beaten pretty bad, he looked back at Negan and pressed a pistol against Negan's head..

Negan let out a chuckle, and raised his hands. He had left Lucille in the front seat of the truck. He slowly turned around. "You don;t have any balls left. I beat the shit out of Rick over there." He grinned.

Daryl scowled, and kept his hand on the trigger. He had been through a hell of a fight with Dwight. He won.

Negan watched him, he seen his left arm was broken, it was swelling and he was keeping it close. Negan looked Daryl in the eyes and in a swift motion he grabbed the pistol from his hand and grabbed his broken arm pressing him against the door and twisting it more. Daryl let out a scream in agony.

"Sherry. Rope." He said ordering her to give it to him. She quickly did, and Negan tied him up and threw him in the back also. He slammed the door shut, and hopped into the front and took off, leaving Rick behind.

There where 5 people from Hilltop killed that night. Carl had arrived late to the fight, after being told not to go. 4 Savior's died that night also.

"Negan?" Sherry croaked softly, carrying Ford and putting him up front with Negan. "Where is….Dwight?"

"Dead." Negan said coldly. "Thanks to that s.o.b right there." He said pointing at Daryl.


	13. Chapter 13 - Birth!

"Melanie!" Maggie's voice was faint to Melanie as she began to awaken. She sat up feeling herself and looked around, seeing Negan sitting in the front seat driving.

"Morning sweetness." Negan chuckled looking back at Melanie. He had a big cut going down from his right eye down to his chin. It had stopped bleeding, but looked horrible.

Melanie sat up. "Maggie?" She asked as she looked around, and seen Ford sleeping on a blanket, she sighed in relief

"I grabbed this truck after taking down Dan - He turned." He sighed. "Got that one tied up, along with that one." He grinned pointing to Daryl, who was awake and fighting the restraints. "Are you okay sweetness? I didn't mean to...hit you with Lu." He sighed.

"I'm fine. Just a good sized goose-egg." Melanie smiled softly, and leaned over the seat and kissed him on his injured cheek. "All is forgiven. Are you ok?"

"Right as rain sugar." Negan said kissing her back.

"Mel…" Maggie groaned rolling onto her side

Maggie was breathing hard, and groaned softly. Melanie took her hand, "It's okay." She put her other hand on Maggie's stomach again and felt as she was having contractions.

"R...really close." Maggie sighed breathing softly.

"Has your water broke?"

Maggie shook her head. "A while ago." She looked up at Daryl and over at Negan then back at Melanie again. "You've been out a while."

"It'll be okay." Melanie promised. "First babies usually take forever."

"I've been feeling awful all day, since this morning.." Maggie groaned softly, gripping on Melanie's hand. She knew it would he painful - but didn't expect this.

"Negan how far away are we from hilltop?"

Negan raised a brow. "Nowhere close.. Sanctuary is still a good half days drive away, this shit of a vehicle probably won't make it though."

"Negan she's in labor." Melanie sighed softly, watching him for a reaction.

"Shit." He frowned. "This the lady who's hubby's brains i smashed?"

Melanie nodded and sighed. "Yeah."

"You know her…" Negan said frowning.

Maggie groaned out louder gripping onto Melanie's hand. "Damn it!"

"Breathe Maggie." Melanie said holding her hand, and looking up at Negan into the mirror. "Negan, they are getting closer. Her water broke earlier."

Negan growled out in frustration and anger. " Mel you had a baby you can deliver it."

"I could i know the basic stuff - But you're the one who was a Medic." She snapped back at him. "Besides, if you hadn't taken her with us. She wouldn't be in labor in a damn truck!"

Negan growled slightly, he was going down through an old town. "There's a clinic here." He sighed, he knew she was right, he wanted to use Maggie and the baby as leverage to get back at Rick, along with Daryl. "We will find somewhere to stay."

"Hell no!" Maggie groaned. "He is not touching me!" She said smacking Melanie.

Negan turned around and grabbed Maggie's hand and gripped onto it tightly. "I'd suggest not biting the hand that is feeding you - Darlin." He let go of her and started driving to the clinic.

Melanie held Maggie's hand. "I'll figure something out." She whispered. "Let's get you safe first."

Negan grabbed Lucille, he looked at Melanie. "Get your ass out and help me." He growled walking up to the door, didn't see any walkers in sight. He took a crowbar and managed to break the door open. Melanie didn't say anything and went with him.

"So. Where you apart of the ambush?" Negan asked not looking at her, he was gripping hard onto Lucille though.

" I didn't know about the ambush." Melanie said grabbing supplies off the shelves. "I knew about Maggie being alive.." She admitted. "Along with Daryl." She sighed. "Paul is the one who found me. Maggie is hilltops leader." She turned around to look at him.

"We will discuss your part later." Negan said clenching his jaw, as he grabbed some IV solution, and IV supplies, tossing them in the bag. They walked back to the truck and got in, Melanie sat in the back with Maggie.

Negan didn't say anything, he started driving. "Tell me if they get any closer." He said gently, after driving more. He knew she was right.

Melanie helped Maggie through it all. "Sher. You used to be a nurse?"

Sherry shook her head. " I worked in Hospice. It's been years since I seen a birth. My kids were all born by Cesarean.." She said, looking down at Ford.

Maggie kept breathing to keep up with the contractions. " Nnnnnn." she groaned softly.

Melanie had Maggie roll onto her side and applied pressure to her lower back. "Keep going, You're doing great. Feel any pressure or urge to push?"

" Slightly. I've been fighting it though.." Maggie answered, glancing up at her and then looking at Daryl.

Melanie sighed and looked over the seat and leaned over to touch Negan's shoulder. "Negan. She's feeling the urges to push."

Negan tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, thinking.

"The one thing i remember from nursing school…Mainly because i disliked doing it.." Sherry sighed. "Is checking dilation. "

Melanie nodded listening, she remembered Negan doing that and it hurt like hell. "I remember that."

"Well. Mel." Negan sighed. He talked her through it and what the sizing was using condiment containers lids. "If you can't feel anything after that point, she's fully dilated."

"Can't believe he knows this shit." Maggie groaned breathing hard, trying to focus on the silver handle on the door.

"Wish we were in a more sterile environment." Mel sighed, looking at Negan. "Like when we were at the cabin."

"Mel." Negan warned.

"It's secluded. Nobody knows where it is, and it's closer.."

"NO." Negan snapped, glaring at her in the mirror.

"Negan! At least everything is there still - I hope." Mel said jumping slightly. "Thats where I had Ford at."

Negan groaned, he hated that cabin. He had a lot of reasons in doing so. Hell broke loose there.

Melanie moved forward and leaned over the seat wrapping her arms around him. "Please." She whispered. "The past is horrible, and we swore we would never go back there but things are different now." She paused and smiled slightly. "I'll do uhm… that think you like when we get some time alone.."

Negan let out a growl and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He quickly turned off into the woods down a unknown rabbit trail. He moved his right hand and stroked her hair slightly and continued driving.

Melanie kissed his cheek "Thank you." She smiled and hugged him again.

"You owe me." He smirked slightly. He drove some more down the off trail and about 25 miles later he came upon a cabin, after going through some more secluded woods. The sun was beginning to rise. It looked beautiful. There was a small pond not far off. During their first stay there they fenced it off around the lake and enclosed the cabin around inside it also. He got out and opened the gate. He drove in and then had Mel run out and shut it and lock it.

Sherry gasped slightly, seeing it. "Wow… I forgot about this place." She smiled softly. "Seems like an eternity…"

"It does." Mel smiled softly, grabbing the gun and doing a perimeter check and checking the inside. She came running out. "It's still stocked." She smiled.

Negan drove the truck to the garage and backed it in. He shut the door and turned off the truck. He got out and had Mel run inside getting lights going.

Mel came out moments later and opened the back door. Negan came around and grabbed Daryl and threw him on the ground.

Maggie started crying, as Negan moved to her. "No!" She groaned.

Negan growled slightly and put her down on her feet. "Try it." He said watching.

Maggie tried walking, but was in a lot of pain, and feeling more pressure. "Oh!" She tried catching herself.

Negan grabbed her, picking her up bridal style, held her close and carried her inside. Melanie helped Daryl up as Sherry carried Ford on her hip and the bag also.

Maggie was taken aback by this kindness, that Negan showed her.. She kept her eyes closed and groaned.

"Keep breathing and keep that kid in. I'm not ruining my boots." He said gruff carrying Maggie inside and into the master bedroom. "Mel did you look in all the closets and basement?"

Melanie cracked a slight smile, "Never got tired of hearing that line Negan.". She nodded. " I did. All clear. All locked, sir."

"Good." He said laying Maggie on the bed. "Get the supplies laid out on the table. Get the fire going also, and water." He said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Melanie nodded putting Daryl in the corner in a chair and tying him to it. "Sorry Daryl." she whispered. He nodded.

Melanie ran to the kitchen and used the hand pump and got water out after a few minutes. She got the fire roaring and put the water over the fireplace in the bedroom. She ran to the linen closet and grabbed towels along with blankets. She ran and checked on the garage door and double checked all the windows and doors. She put Lucille on the mantle on the fireplace after washing her up.

Melanie stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She took the hair tie out and threw her long light brown/ red chair up in a bun. Then she took off her leather jacket, and shirt stipping down to just a spaghetti top. She went into the kitchen and washed up.

Sherry took Ford into the living room and cuddled with him on the sofa humming him a soft lullaby.

Melanie came back into the bedroom and took the bedding off the bed, rolling Maggie side to side, and placing a towel under her bottom, and helping remove her pants. She took off Maggie's jacket and stripping her top down to just a tank top and panties. She covered her with a towel. She grabbed two bowls of water; one for soap and one for rising; along with a washcloth and some old bar of dial soap. "Feel nice to get slightly cleaned up. We can do a bath after you have the baby."

Maggie panted hard listening to her, and nodded. "Ooooh" She groaned, louder. It was getting more painful and harder to talk She let Melanie clean her up and put her in a fresh shirt, removed her underwear and covered her with a blanket.

Mel dumped the water and cleaned it and washed her hands again.

"Keep breathing. Find an object to focus on." Melanie said sitting on the bed beside her and held her hand.

Negan came out, he had taken off his jacket and washed it in the bathroom, along with stripping down to his clean t-shirt and cleaned jeans. He washed the wound on his face but didn't tend to it. "How she doing?" He asked looking a Melanie, and glancing down at Maggie.

"Good but having hard time focusing." Mel said softly. She was starting to get sick to her stomach, she didn't think being back here would bother her this much. She could only imagion how it made Negan feel.

"Good. Alright lets see." He said scrubbing his hands then drying them and putting on gloves.

"Hell you are!" Daryl cussed trying to get up but knocked the chair over, aying on his side tied to the chair, he landed on his injured arm, and groaned in pain.

"Shut it. Or I'll tie you to the hook in the closet." Negan ordered, then let out a laugh. "He looks like a fucking horseshoe crab trapped." He said watching him.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Yeah he does love." She said picked Darly back up to make him sit. Then walked over and shut the door.

Maggie let out a loud scream from the bed. Melanie walked over in a hurry. Maggie was kicking at Negan refusing him to be anywhere near her, along with being in the middle of a hard contraction.

"Maggie. Calm down," Melanie said going over and holding her hands. "Shhhh." She said trying to block her view of Negan. "Look at me." She ordered Maggie.

Maggie laid her head back and cried. She looked over at Melanie, and squeezed the hell out of her hands.

"Shhh...I know it hurts like hell. As much as you hate him for what he did to your family. He's got the medical experience, as much as he is an asshole." She paused seeing Negan frown, then grin smugly. " Hell he's got more experience than me and I shoved a kid out of my vagina in the middle of the first winter of this hell hole."

She said stroking Maggie's face calming her down "I know it's not the situation you wanted. But it happened since…" She sighed. "It's going to be okay. But, you need to breathe and try relaxing." Melanie put a cool rag on her forehead. Then did some calming breathing with her. "Shhh…Close your eyes if it helps. I'm right here." She promised.

Maggie cried listening to Melanie and tried calming down, keeping a good grip on her hands, and doing the breathing with her. "O..Okay." She groaned.

Negan watched and kept quiet, the first time he's been quiet in a while really listening to his youngest - First - Wife speak. He looked over at Lucille on the mantle, and closed his eyes. He looked back at Melanie and nodded hearing Maggie okay it. "I need to check you Maggie." He said gently.

Maggie nodded and breathed moving her legs apart.

"Deep breathes. Going to be pressure, and some pain." He said moving the blanket back and put two fingers inside her to check.

Maggie groaned and breathed feeling a lot of pressure during a hard contraction and pressure from his hand. "Nnnnnn" She breathed harder and squeezed Mel's hand, keepin her eyes closed.

"Doing good." Mel smiled, watching Maggie and then Negan.

Negan pressed in more,he sighed slightly. "You're at a 9. I can really feel the baby's head." He said moving his hand back and out.

Maggie nodded listening, she took a deep breath and moved onto her side.

Melanie rubbed Maggie's back and watched her.

Negan moved back and sat on a stool and watched Daryl.

Maggie groaned more, trying to keep quiet, She felt like she wanted to throw up. Melanie grabbed the trashcan and handed it to her, rubbing her back as she threw up. Maggie let out a cry after cleaning up herself and laid her head on the pillow.

"Doing good.." Melanie said rubbing her back more.

Maggie really started crying, "I...wish...glenn was here." She said softly.

Mel nodded. " I know." She seen Negan walk out of the room. "Tell me about him." She said gently, rubbing her back more, helping her with it.

Maggie breathed and told her about Glenn, and everything else. She really relaxed and calmed down. Daryl had hidden his face into his good hand, having a hard time hearing all this. Maggie stopped groaning loudly trying to shift around, moving onto her back again. "Oh." She laid her head back. "That feels weird."

Melanie watched her and looked as Negan walked back in the room, shutting the door.

Negan strolled over to Melanie and grabbed a clean glove. "Good?"

Mel nodded, "Yeah." She answered helping Maggie.

Negan moved down to the bed, and moved the blankets. Maggie started protesting again. "Like hell. You're going to help me." She groaned

Negan growled. "Then you can deliver it yourself." He said getting up and grabbing Melanie and dragging Daryl by the shirt.

Maggie groaned, "Please." She said trying to move, she couldn't believe she was reduced to this. "Please help me." Maggie watched him, she really hated that man. She let out a scream feeling more pressure.

Negan stopped, holding the door open, he looked at Daryl, then at Melanie. He closed his eyes hearing her scream. He turned around and kicked the door shut. He let go of Melanie, and pushed Daryl to the bed. "Do anything stupid. I will kill you." He warned taking his knife and cutting the rope. Negan grabbed some gloves and moved Maggie's blanket off her completely, she was still in a tank top, he sat down on the stool and took one leg and gave it to Daryl, and the other he had Melanie hold it. "Push if you feel it."

Maggie breathed and pushed, groaning softly.

Daryl and Melanie held onto Maggie's legs. Melanie left one hand down for Maggie to hold. Daryl just looked at the floor, not wanting to watch.

Maggie groaned and screamed pushing again.

"Doin good Maggie. I can see the head." Negan said watching. "Screamin will tire you out. Ask that one." He shot Melanie a look.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "It hurt!" She snapped, and shook her head watching. "Oh gosh..Maggie." She smiled. " Full head of hair."

Maggie panted taking a break. "It does?" She smiled slightly. Melanie nodded. Maggie started crying, but tried calming down. "Melanie….I'm still scared." She breathed and gave in pushing again.

"It's okay. You're almost done. You got this hon." She smiled rubbing her hand.

Maggie panted more and caught Daryl looking at her, and then away. She had forgiven him for standing up to Negan and getting Glenn killed. She had kissed him days ago, when they first spent the night together. He had grown really protective over her, and she in return. She groaned and pushed, she managed to put her hand on top of Daryl's and held it.

Daryl looked at her, and tried giving her a smile. He didn't care he was in pain at the moment from a broken arm.

Negan kept watching. "Crowning."

Maggie groaned loudly, and really felt it. "Oh god." She screamed.

"Pant through it Maggie." Negan said watching, and allowed Mel to put a warm rag on her to help her stretch.

"Noo." Maggie groaned and pushed instead of panting, She really screamed then.

"Maggie, breathe through it." Negan said trying to apply pressure to her, as the baby's head came out.

"Oww!" Maggie cried and pushed harder ignoring him, as he spoke to her. She let out a groan as she laid back to take a break.

Negan cleaned out the baby's mouth and nose, holding onto the head. He looked up at Maggie. "Good?"

Maggie nodded, breathed, and pushed.

Negan watched and didn't see any movement, he pushed a hand in and tried getting the shoulder unstuck. "Stop." He glanced at Mel. "Get behind her and help her up more."

Melanie helped Maggie up squatting slightly. She looked at Negan. "The baby is -"

"Yes. Maggie Push." He said cutting her off.

Maggie groaned and pushed, she let out a scream, tensing up.

"Maggie. Your Baby is stuck. Come on. Push!" Negan ordered, gently moving the baby's shoulder.

Maggie panicked slightly, and pushed harder, cried.

Daryl let out a sob, watching. Hell he never cried but it killed him seeing her like that.

Negan helped get the baby unstuck. He unwrapped the cord and caught the baby with the next push, and started rubbing the baby's back and getting the baby to cry.

Melanie helped Maggie lay back down, then Negan plopped the baby on Maggie's chest. He smiled slightly hearing it cry, relieved.

"It's…" Maggie started sobbing. "A boy…" She held him close, and cried. "T….Thank you…" she said softly, not believing she said that to him.

Negan nodded and didn't say anything. He got back to work helping her deliver the after birth when she was ready.


	14. Chapter 14

Negan nodded and didn't say anything. Melanie smiled and hugged him.

Negan looked up at Melanie, then back at Maggie and the baby. He took the placenta and threw it in a bowl. "Mel. Fundal Massage." He would do it if Mel couldn't, but she needed to learn also.

Maggie groaned, she heard him say that. She knew what it ment.

Melanie sighed. " I hate this part of having a baby." She said helping Maggie back more and took the baby and handed it to Daryl. She stood over Maggie and felt down and started pressing hard and pushing hard on her stomach. Maggie started groaning out in pain and crying.

"What. the hell." Daryl said getting up, looking pissed.

"Shes helping her not bleed to death." Negan growled at him.

Daryl just watched him and sat back down next to Maggie, he held onto the baby gently, and wrapped the towel more around him.

"Feeling like i showed you?" Negan said watching. He couldn't let Maggie bleed to death. He wanted to use her as leverage for Rick.

"Yes." Melanie said pressing harder and keep going. Maggie cried out more. "I know it hurts. Almost done Maggie."

Negan watched as he cleaned up and came over and felt her uterus also. "Feels firm. Just gonna keep an eye on her."

Melanie nodded. "I can stay…"

"Best get that baby cleaned up." Negan said cutting her off.

Melanie nodded and took the baby from Daryl and got him cleaned up with a bowl of warm water and put a makeshift diaper, and wrapped him up in a blanket. She brought him back in and placed him in Maggie's arms.

"Thank you." She said softly. Melanie nodded and helped put a fresh towel under her. She watched Negan take Daryl out of the room.

The baby started crying, Maggie looked up at Melanie and looked worried.

"Push down your shirt and try nursing him." Melanie helped her get a good latch. "Make sure your nipple is all the way in.. That's it."

"How long does it take to stop hurting?" Maggie asked laying her head back.

"About a week or two. Maybe less." She smiled slightly. "Enjoy it."

Maggie smiled softly. "Thanks Melanie. I'm sorry for not trusting you in the beginning."

"It's okay." Melanie smiled. "It took time… I'm gonna check on Negan. I'll be back with some food I'm going to throw together. Holler if you need anything."

Maggie nodded and relaxed. "Thank you."

Melanie left the room, and shut the door halfway to give her privacy. She went into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards. She found a few cans of beans, carrots, old beef bullion cubes, and other veggies. She grabbed a pot and threw them all together, along with some more seasoning. She put it on the fire to get it warmed up. She looked for enough bowls and spoons. She heard Ford crying, and went into the living room to check on him.

She saw him alone on the couch. "Ford." She picked him up and didn't see Sherry. "Sherry?"

She started looking around the house for her, and didn't find her. "Negan." She asked going into the living room and stopped.

"Don't be a little bitch." Negan said setting Daryl's arm. "At least I'm fixing it."

"After yer dumbass broke it!" Daryl groaned.

" Don't put a gun on me next time." He said securing the tape around the makeshift splint from some magazine and wooden spoons. He gave him a sling from an old towel.

Daryl groaned and sighed. "Thanks…" He said getting up and going back to check on Maggie.

Melanie turned around and watched him for a moment, she smiled slightly - seeing a glimpse of the man she first - loved. She rubbed Fords back and cuddled with him. "That was really…."

"Don't say it." Negan said shooting her a look.

"Nice of you." She smiled. "Helping Maggie, and Daryl."

Negan snorted and laughed. "Can't have them all broken up or dead for when I get them back to our home.." He shook his head. "I'm going to use them to get back at Rick." He whispered pulling her into his lap and kissing her hard on the lips. He wrapped an arm around her and held them close. "What smells?"

"Might be Ford. Gonna get him cleaned up while suppers cookin'.." Melanie smiled and kissed him more. "Is…..Rick okay?" She asked worried he did some damage to her uncle.

"Just knocked his lights out.."

"Oh..okay." Mel said biting her lip. "Have you seen Sherry?" she asked kissing him again, and stood up.

"No I haven't." He frowned. "I'll go look for her." He got up also.

Melanie nodded. "Thanks hon." She smiled slightly and went into the bathroom and used some warm water from the pot she had kept going all morning, gave him a quick bath. "Mommys got you." She had him fully potty trained already.

She opened the toilet and got him to use it, and wrapped him in a towel. "Let's look in the closet for a shirt." Melanie said putting him on the bed.

She went to open the door and out came Sherry's turned body. It came stumbling at her. "Ford! Run!" She screamed and grabbed a vase off the table and fought it off and put it down.

Ford rand out of the room holding onto his towel. He ran into Daryl as he came up the stairs. "Daddy!" He cried clinging to his leg not looking.

Negan came up the stairs also from running outside. He busted the door open and seen Melanie holding sherry's turned form over her and beating it, until it finally died again.. "Mel You alright?" He asked throwing the body off her.

She nodded and got up. She hugged him tightly. "She…." Melanie started crying over mourning the loss of a friend.

"Shh.. It's alright." He said holding her, he looked at the walker body. Sherry had ended her own life. He held Melanie close and helped her out of the room. He locked the door, and looked at Daryl rubbing his sons back.

"Shh….You be alright Ford." Daryl said hushed.

Ford was crying still. "Daddy…" He said realizing it wasn't his dad rubbing his back, he looked around and cried more.

Melanie picked him up and held him close. She was trying to pull it together, and walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa and cried silently, and held Ford close." Shh…" She said trying to hide it.

Negan came down stairs and went to sit with Melanie, he pulled her close and rubbed her back. He didn't say anything and just held her close.

"I want her buried." Melanie finally said softly, after finally calming down. "I want her buried where…" she paused looking at Negan. He knew the spot.. "Please?"

Negan nodded. "Alright." He promised.


	15. Chapter 15 - Burial

Melanie calmed down after a bit and got Ford's clothes all washed and hung up to dry by the fire. "Thank you Daryl." She said softly, as she went in to check on Maggie and the baby.

Daryl nodded. "Welcome." He said holding the baby as Maggie slept. "You alright?"

Melanie nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about freaking out earlier." She sighed and brought in a baby onesie and sleeper, along with a hat. She had hidden some clothes here. "Might be a good idea to get some clothes on him." She brought in a small newborn pack of diapers she hid the last time she was here also.

"You hid them here?"

"Yes, though it would be safe here incase something happened at the compound." She smiled slightly and took the baby, and ran her fingers through his black hair, then laid him on the bed and got him cleaned up and in some clothes. She put some water on his cord and washed it gently. "Gotta keep that clean until it falls off."

Daryl nodded listening and watching.

Melanie picked up the baby and rocked him slightly. " Such a good boy." She smiled watching him for a minute, and then handing him back to Daryl, "Dinner will be ready soon. I'm going outside to bury Sherry first."

Daryl gently took the boy back. "Need help?"

"Negan and I got it. Probably best you stay with Maggie. She needs to be looked after for a few days - probably next month. If we don't get back…" she paused and looked down. She sighed, "Sarah and Ford are sleeping on the sofa."

Daryl nodded listening, "Yes Ma'am"

Melanie went back out and started walking towards the big oak tree. She seen Negan digging. "Hey." she said grabbing a shovel and starting to help.

"Hey." He replied not looking up. "Gotta get it deep."

Melanie nodded and helped him, it didn't take as long now with two people helping. Pretty soon it was deep enough and they lowered Sherry's body into the hole and started refilling it. She stood back beside him after they were done.

"She was a good friend." Mel said softly. "Along with being a housemate."

Negan sighed. "Might of been a pain in the ass but she was a good wife. Kept you girls in line - and didn't take shit from anyone. I'll miss screwing her."

Melanie inhaled slightly, and walked to the tree and grabbed two twigs and make a cross from them and stuck it in the dirt.

"At least she isn't buried alone." Negan said walking to the next plot next to her and sat down.

Melanie crouched down next to him, "Lucille would like the company." She said wrapping her arm around him. "Two good friends should be in eternity together." She whispered.

Negan chuckled slightly, and leaned against her. He didn't say anything else. It killed him watching her die. That was the day he broke.

Melanie held his hand and kissed his cheek. " Lulu… loved you, I'm glad to have known her, and sherry, and you."

Negan nodded and sighed. "Can you give me some time alone doll?"

Melanie nodded and hugged him again, she got up and went inside.

Negan sat outside for while until it started getting dark out. He came in and cleaned up. "Thanks doll." He said kissing her cheek. "Just…"

"I know." She smiled softly. "It's okay to miss her." She said hugging him.

Negan froze, slowly hugging her back and smiled slightly. "Lets…. Get some chow."

Melanie nodded and went into the kitchen and dished up the food after letting it sit on the table for a little bit to cool down. She walked into Maggie's room. "Maggie? Feel hungry?"

Maggie nodded. "Starving."

"Do you wanna sit on the couch? "

"Mmmm sure." She said sitting up. Melanie helped her up and put a blanket around her, she helped walk her to the living room and onto the sofa. "Best to get moving around some."

Maggie groaned and sat down, Mel had brought in a card table and sat it up, then threw three more chairs around it, and sat the food out along with glasses of clean water. She held Ford on her lap sitting next to Negan and Sarah, as Daryl sat with Maggie on the sofa, while the baby slept in a old dresser drawer.

Supper was really good that night, after a shit day.

Melanie smiled and fed Ford while she ate. She cuddled him close, and hummed softly after he was done eating. She had barely eaten herself, she just wasn't hungry right now, nothing tastes right or stayed down the past few days. Ford fell back asleep, and she laid him on the sofa, and went to go sit back down. She continued eating and took another bowl full and dishes some more out for them.

The baby started crying, and Maggie tried moving to get him.

"Maggie, sit down and eat. I got him." Melanie smiled slightly and picked him up and rocked him, humming softly, closing her eyes slowly remembering the words to the song her biological dad used to sing to her. It was an old Irish lullaby, " On the roof of the house There are bright fairies Playing and drinking Under the gentle rays of the spring moon Here they come To call my child out Wishing to draw him Into the the fairy mound My child, my heart Sleep soundly and well May good luck and happiness Forever be yours I'm here at your side Praying blessings upon you Hushabye, hush

You're not going with them…Hushabye, hush - My child and my treasure My guileless jewel My portion of life Hushabye, hush It's such a great pleasure My child in bed Sleeping without any care My child, my heart Sleep soundly and well May good luck and happiness Forever be yours I'm here at your side Praying blessings upon you Hushaby, hush You're not going with them"

Maggie watched and smiled slightly listening to her sing. Daryl listened to a bit, to the beautiful song in Irish. He kept eating while he listened.

Negan smiled slightly, he had heard that song so many times when she sang it to Ford. "a choíche in do chóir...Tá mise le do thaobh…" He grinned slightly, "Thats all i know sweetness." He said stroking her hair. Sarah smiled slightly. "So pretty."

"My bio-dad used to sing it to me." She smiled slightly, and frowned. "Best thing he ever did for me." She sighed softly, "Crazy what you remember at 3. I also watched it for two years because it was on video. Mom destroyed all tapes of him."

Daryl looked at her, then at Maggie. "Was….Ford yer dad's last name?"

"Yeah. Abraham Ford." She said feeling to grab something out of her pocket. She frowned and sighed disappointed. "Lost the last photo I had of him and my mom." She shrugged slightly, and looked down at the baby. "Have you come up with a name for him yet?"

Maggie smiled slightly, "After my dad and husband - Hershel Glenn Rhee.."

"Thats a good name." Melanie smiled slightly. "They'd be proud." She said kissing his head, and handing the baby back to Maggie.

Negan had taken Ford and Sarah into the other bedroom, and decided to take a nap.

Maggie smiled taking him and cuddling with him.

Daryl got up and walked into the kitchen, carrying the bowls.

Melanie carried the pot and put it back on the fire to keep it going hot, she stopped and put her hand on her small bump forming, and groaned feeling a tight sharp pain.

"Mel…." Daryl croaked slightly.

"Yeah?" She said breathing slightly, turning around to face him.

"I know your Pa..." He said hushed, looking down.


	16. Chapter 16 - Flashback

"I know your Pa…" Daryl said as he looked down at the floor. "Well. I knew your Pa."

Melanie walked slowly to the table and sat down, keeping a hand on her stomach pressing slightly.. "You…. you did?" She asked slightly shocked. "How?"

Daryl sat down, taking the pain med. "He was in our group…"

Melanie bit her lip looking at him. "Is he alive still?" she asked not sure what to think.

"No… I'm afraid…He was killed." Daryl said gently.

"Oh….." Melanie said sitting back. "I should of known…"

"Hey. He went out with a bang. He even told the bastard to suck his nuts." Daryl said trying to not laugh.

Melanie smiled and laughed slightly, "Sounds like him." She sighed running her hands through her hair. "I seen him you know. Before all this happened." She took a drink of her water. "I founds where he lived, and worked. I went to where he live and waited all day for him to get home. His new family wasn't there yet.." She paused. "I walked up to him as he was walking to the door…"

 **5 Years ago:**

"Dad?" Melanie said walking up to the house.

Abraham turned around and looked her over. "Melanie?" He asked taking a step close to her. "My gosh, how have you grown." he said watching.

Melanie smiled. "I'm glad I found you." She said walking to him. But stopped when he stepped backwards to remain away from her.

"How?" He asked watching and looking around to see if the neighbors were watching.

"Google." She smiled.

"You need to go." He said frowning. He turned around to the front door being opened.

"Abe? Whos with you?" As a tall brunette woman came outside. "Hello." She smiled at Melanie. "Who are you?"

"Melanie."

"Ah. Nice to meet you dear." She said looking Melanie over as two kids came out.

"Daddy!" A little brunette haired girl came out and hugged his leg. A red haired boy came out also. "Hey dad." He gave him a slight hug.

"Likewise." Melanie smiled and looked down at them. Her heart was beating fast, she had other siblings.

"How do you know Abraham?"

"Ellen." He pressed looking at her.

Melanie smiled softly, "He served with my dad.." She looked down. "I was just coming to inform him on my father's passing." She said glancing at Abe.

Abe glanced at her, and sighed. "Sorry to hear that." He muttered

"So sorry. Would you like to come in and stay a while?" Ellen said pushing the kids back inside.

"Oh. I couldn't."

"Nonsense. Come in." Ellen said firmly.

Melanie looked at Abe, and nodded. "Thank you, Ma'am. I'll stay awile."

Ellen smiled and let her in. Abe stayed in the doorway for a while and gripped on the doorframe then followed them.

"Would you like some coffee, Melanie?" Ellen asked going into the kitchen.

"Coffee is fine ma'am." She smiled looking around as she went inside.

"We'll be in the den, Ellen." Abe said grabbing Melanie by the arm and dragging her into the den. He sat her on the sofa, and started pacing. "I told you to go." He said getting annoyed.

Melanie frowned. " did you even miss me or try to find me?"

"No." He scoffed, and looked at her.

"Why? What did i do to you?" She asked looking up at him.

He sighed looking at her and sitting down. " I wasn't ready to be a dad then.."

"So you just decided to leave? Why did you even stick around until I reached 3 almost 4?" Mel said getting up and looking around the room.

"For your mother."

Melanie scoffed. "Shes no winner either." She said crossing her arms.

Abe got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure shes a good mom."

Melanie laughed, "No, she isn't. She's crazy and the man she married is just like her, and so is there spawn."

"Melanie. I don't want to hear about it." He said turning her to face him. He put his hands on her shoulders and gripped them. "You and your mother - are my past. I don't want to see you again." He said squeezing them. "Get out."

Melanie moved slightly to get out of his grip. "Go to hell." She punched him hard knocking him down, and then wiping her eyes. She turned and walked into the living room.

Becca came running over to her "Wanna see my puppy?" she giggled.

"I would love to honey. But I need to go." Melanie smiled slightly and kneeled down to her, and hugged her. "Tell your brother bye for me got it?"

Becca nodded. "Please stay?"

"I….I got to go honey." She said standing up and ruffled her hair. "Be good."

"You're leaving?" Ellen said coming in with two cups of coffee.

"I'm…. not feeling so great." Mel said gently.

Abe came out holding his cut face. "Best you leave then." He said coldly.

"Abe? What happened." Ellen said looking at his face. "Dont be rude Abe!"

Melanie looked at him, and frowned, she spoke in Irish. "Goodbye - Father. I love you, even though you broke my heart.."

Abe just looked at her and then turned and walked away and slammed the bedroom door.

Melanie sighed and looked at Ellen. "Thank you for your hospitality, It was a pleasure meeting you." She smiled gently.

"I'm so sorry about him."

" I'm sorry about him, also." Mel said walking out the door.

Melanie snapped out of it, telling him. She didn't realize Maggie heard it also. She wiped her face. "Haven't really thought about that day in a long time. She sighed softly. "Do...you know who killed my dad?" She asked looking at Daryl, and then glanced over to see Maggie in the doorway holding Hershel.

Daryl frowned. "Yes."

"It was _your_ husband." Maggie said gently, sitting down, holding Hershel close.

Melanie dropped her cup and it shattered on the floor, as that time she started feeling more pain in her stomach, she hunched over for a moment.


	17. Chapter 17 - Home

Melanie inhaled shakingly, trying to calm the pain in her stomach.

She felt Daryl put his hand on her. "You...Alright?.." He said gently.

Melanie kept her eyes closed, and breathed softly. "I…...think so." She said feeling it subside. She sat up and looked at them.

"I'm sorry Melanie." Maggie said gently. "He killed Abraham by picking him out of all of us. Your dad refused to stand down to him, and he got killed for that.."

Melanie nodded slightly. "Figures he wouldn't. Negan probably seen him as a threat."

Daryl sighed. "Then i got...Glenn killed." He said gently.

"No. You where standing up for Sasha and Rosita." Maggie replied looking at him. "I have forgiven you for that."

Melanie sat up more and walked out to the living room.

"Hey sweetness." He said carrying Lucille, and Ford, walking with Sarah "Load up the car." he ordered.

Melanie walking past him without saying anything.

Negan looked at her for a moment. "Who pissed in your cereal?" He said, and looked at Maggie and Daryl. "Lets go." He said pointing Lucille to the door. "Getting dark out. Best to travel at night. Now." He ordered.

Maggie and Daryl looked at each other, Maggie quickly grabbed the baby. She was wearing nothing but a knee length t-shirt. She had just given birth 12 hours ago. She was still sore.

Negan opened the door to let them in the back. He put a mattress in the back. "Get in." he said and threw a blanket in the back. He knew she would be sore. He helped Maggie up and handed her the baby. He put a drawer in the back for the baby to lay in.

Melanie put out the fire and had burned all the bloody stuff from the birth. She grabbed the supplies and put them in the hidden floor board. She ran to the truck and put Ford in front with her and Negan. She remained quiet, letting Ford and Sarah sleep in her lap.

Negan drove, pretty soon Melanie, Ford, Sarah, along with Daryl where asleep. He glanced back at the young woman in the back nursing her baby.

"Stop staring." Maggie said covering herself more.

Negan chuckled slightly. "Can't help where my eyes wonder." He said still looking at her.

"Well try harder." She snapped and sighed, she didn't think nursing would be this painful.

"Painful as hell first month." Negan said keeping his eyes on the road. "Mel…"

Maggie cut him off. "Thank you for back there." She said softly, she couldn't believe she was thanking her husband's murderer. "Still rightfully sore at you for killing my husband."

"Well. I'm sorry, if dumb-nuts hadn't punched me I wouldn't have swung at your husband." He said referring to Daryl.

"You were making Rosita upset! Her boyfriend just died - You killed her friend! and Melanie's dad!" Maggie snapped.

Negan slammed on his softly not to make them jump. "What. The. Hell are you talking about?"

"That man. Abraham. Was Melanie's Dad." Maggie said looking him in the eyes. "You bludgeoned her father to death."

" She told me her father was dead." Negan argued softly not to wake them.

"No, he hadn't. He left her when she was 3 and remarried. He cut Melanie out of his life. He wanted nothing to do with her."

Negan narrowed his eyes. "Well - He wasn't missed anyway. " He growled taking off driving. "He was a piece of shit anyway."

Maggie sat back and sighed softly. "She knows."

"Yeah right." Negan said rolling his eyes.

"I told her." Maggie said watching him turn his eyes back to the road.

Negan's face began to turn red. He slammed on the breaks."You little B- "

Melanie jumped and sat up. "What the hell Negan!" She screamed punching him on the shoulder, holding onto Sarah and Ford.

Negan slapped Melanie across the face, as a quick reaction. He never hit her before. He looked at Melanie shocked and slightly angry. He turned around and grabbed Maggie by the hair. "Keep your mouth shut!"

"Negan!" Melanie said grabbing him off her. "Stop it!"

Maggie pushed him back and laid back holding Hershel close.

Negan turned around to Melanie ; He seen her lip was bleeding. "I'm…"

"Sorry. Got it." She said pulling Ford close, and looking out the window.

Negan started driving again, and kept his eyes on the road.

Maggie put the baby in the makeshift cradle, and fell asleep close to Daryl.

"Melanie." Negan said looking over at her, "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to hit you."

"Abusive relationships start out that way." She replied coldly.

"I have never hit you before. I'm sure as hell not going to do it again."

"That didn't stop you from taking down my dad and Glenn." Melanie said softly, turning to look over at him. "I know you had to make an example for Rick and his group, when he killed all of our people." She said letting the tears fall now. "But the one guy you killed was my dad."

"Mel - He wasn't your dad - He was a sperm donor who stuck around for 3 years, and took off and fucked some other woman and procreated two more kids with her. You told me he didn't want you in his life anymore after you went to visit him that one time." He scoffed. " I did you and the world a favor by taking him down."

Melanie just watched him and broke down crying more. "Maybe….he was an ass… But you killed the only thing I had left."

"I know it's your fucking hormones talking and making you cry and shit. So stop it." Negan growled slightly. "You never cared about him before. Now that you know he's dead for real - You're having the slightest bit of guilty because you told him to go to hell. Probably where he is now." Negan chuckled. "Ford and Sarah are still here. They are alive."

Melanie just cried silently, watching him. "You're…. Not even going to show the slightest remorse for killing him?" She said rubbing Fords back.

"No." Negan said gruff. "He's the reason, every shitty thing went wrong in your life. He left, and your mom remarried to a son-of-a-bitch mayor who beat the shit out of you. If he hadn't left, none of that would of happened to you."

Melanie cleaned her face off, taking a drink of our her canteen. "So you did it as a favor for me?" She asked softly, calming down. "Still… I wish i could have been able to speak with him and ask for his forgiveness.."

"Can't ask forgiveness from a ghost, babe." Negan said looking at her. " Highly doubt he would have been so forgiving anyway." He frowned. He reached out and took her hand. He pulled over after he got inside the Savior compound.

"I'm sorry…" He sighed. "I'm sorry I killed your dad, and that woman's husband." this woman is making me apologize for shit i didn't need to apologize before. She's making me go soft!

Melanie nodded. "I forgive you." She said pulling him close. She needed him as much as she was mad at him right now.

Negan kissed Melanie softly, and helped her out. Melanie carried Ford, and she helped him bring Maggie and the baby in. Daryl was grabbed by a few of Negan's men, and taken away.

"Melanie, take Maggie to your room." Negan said helping her inside. He left and went to his office.

Melanie stayed with Maggie as she got examined, as well as the baby getting examined.

"Everything looks good." Doc said, as he got up. "Healthy the both of them."

The doctor left and Melanie, turned back the covers. "Go to bed Maggie." She smiled. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Thank you." Maggie smiled slightly, and laid down, putting the baby in the bassinet. Ford was curled up in the bed with Sarah after putting on some Pajama's and sleeping peacefully..

Melanie nodded and turned out the light. She went into the bathroom and changed into a white nightie. A few minutes later she heard pounding at the door, she opened it.

Negan smiled seeing her in it. "Not black, but my second favorite color." He said pulling her close.

"Maggie is asleep." She smiled slightly. She took his hand and walked to his bedroom, that was adjacent to hers, the other wives slept in a bedroom across the hallway.

Negan pulled her into his bedroom and shut the door, he took off his clothes, and pushed her on the bed.

Melanie giggled slightly. "Be nice." She smiled

"Always." He said nuzzling her neck, and kissing down her neck to her chest and pushed down the straps. "Not going to work." he said and ripped the nightie off, and she giggled slightly. "That was my favorite…"

"You have more..." He said sliding inside and grunting softly. "Damn.."

She kissed him harder and groaned, pulled him close as he went faster. They fit together perfectly. They continued their ride for a good hour, before it came to an end. He groaned kissed her hard and down her neck, before leaving a big hickey.

"Mm..." Melanie groaned relaxing."I'm…..like…80% less mad at you." she laughed softly.

"Good." Negan teased kissing all over her. "I hate it when you are."

"No you don't." she groaned louder. "You like it."

"That i do." He winked. He continued kissing all over her neck and shoulders..

Melanie felt some more pain in her stomach." Oh!" She groaned holding onto it and curling over up into a ball.


	18. Chapter 18 - Maggie

Negan moved to her side, and moved his hand to her stomach. "This pain new?"

Melanie shook her head. "Felt it last night." She groaned, breathing trying to get it to pass.

"Bleeding or anything?"

Melanie shook her head, "Just feels like contractions."

Negan rubbed her back. "Might be braxton hicks." He muttered slightly. "Did the doc look you over?"

"I uhm…" Melanie sighed. "I told him he didn't need to."

Negan frowned. "Damn it Melanie.."

Melanie laid back feeling it stop. "I'm okay." She sighed. "Just takes me a minute."

"He's going to look you over in the morning." Negan sighed looking at her, "Stubborn little shit." He grabbed his shirt and put it back on, along with his shorts. He gave Melanie her nightgown and pulled her close. "I know you dont like him."

"Yeah, he's kind of a moron." Melanie sighed.

"Well, he's all we got for a doctor right now." Negan frowned. "Can't be choosy."

"Like hell I can't be. He's not helping me deliver." She was adamant about that.

"Melanie." He said looking down at her.

"Negan." She said copying him looking up at him. "He is not delivering this baby, or any others."

"Others?" Negan said raising a brow. "You'd really want to do this again?"

"Not like your going to abstain from sex, now are you." Melanie sighed. "Condoms aren't your friend."

Negan smiled slightly, and for a second - Melanie seen the old Negan. "Hell yeah I can't keep it in my pants." He laughed.

"Would be better if you dumped the other wives." Melanie said pushing his buttons.

"I'm not doing that." Negan sighed.

Melanie sighed sitting up. "Yeah, you kind of are a man-whore." She said getting out of bed, putting on her nightie and robe.

"Where you going?" He asked watching her, frowning.

"Bathroom." She said going in and slamming the door, she sat down on the lid for a bit after using it. She knew he wouldn't change. She got up after a bit and flushed the toilet, washed her hands and came out. She didn't seen Negan in bed. She walked out into the hallway, and started looking for him. She tied her robe shut and went into the other wives room.

Negan had went into the next bedroom where Maggie and the kids where. He walked in hearing Ford having a nightmare. He rubbed his back, trying to get him back to sleep. "Shh." He watched him. He looked over at Maggie sitting in the chair feeding her baby.

"Can you not watch me." She frowned, covering up more.

Negan sat there and kept rubbing Fords back, until he was back asleep. " I kind of enjoy watching you." He said getting up and moving a chair to sit next to her. He kept watching.

Maggie frowned and covered up more with a blanket.

"What if i made a deal with you." He said shifting in his seat. He put his hand on Maggie's leg. "What if i took you in, and made you one of my wives." He said grinning slightly.

Maggie moved slightly. "Not interested."

"Oh? Really now." He frowned. "Are you and that… redneck together?" He said moving his hand up over her thigh.

"His name is Daryl - and Yes." She said slapping his hand.

Negan laughed, "Well. I can just have my men torture him until he forgets all about you." He smiled slightly leaning in. "You and that baby - Hershel? Could have everything you ever wanted: Clothes, unlimited food, water, you name it you get it here. If you are one of my wives, then you keep whatever you want."

"Except your freedom." Maggie growled slightly. "You're just screwing anything that moves and think any woman will fall for you because you give them that smile, or laugh."

Negan grinned slightly. "You noticed my smile and laugh?" He pulled her chair closer to him, getting really close.

"Yeah, reminds me of a fuck-boy I used to date in high school."

Negan rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, he banged you and left."

Maggie frowned and looked down. She tried regaining her composure, and looked back up at him. "Fuck off Negan."

Negan let out a laugh. "So the little Maggie - was deflowered. What a shame that had to be for Glenn."

Maggie looked up at him and slapped him.

Negan laughed, and shook off the hit. "Hit like a girl. Gosh, Melanie hits harder than you." He said and grabbed her face and kissed her hard, pushing his hand up her thigh, under her long t-shirt gown she borrowed from Melanie; and pressed his hand in between her legs rough .

Maggie groaned into the kiss, and hit him harder. He put his hand other hand on the back of her head and kept the kiss going, chuckling feeling her fight. "Stop!"

Melanie opened the door and came in. "Negan!" She said going over.

Negan laughed as he broke the kiss. "Oh calm down." He smiled. "Welcome to our lovely home, Maggie." He said getting up and walking towards the door, stopping and grinning back at her. " I mean - Wife." He said looking at Melanie and leaving..

Melanie looked at Negan as he walked out and slammed his bedroom door shut. She turned to Maggie and sat down. "You alright?"

Maggie nodded, not saying anything. She looked down at Hershel. "I…" She felt the tears fall from her eyes. "I need to get out of here."

 **Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 19 - A month later

Melanie helped Maggie into bed. "You need to rest. Don't worry about Negan." She sighed. "He won't bother you." She promised. "I'll go be with him." She placed Hershel in the bassinet next to Maggie. "I'll lock the door so he wont come in." she said getting up. "You can unlock it on this side." She smiled. "Goodnight Maggie."

Maggie nodded and watched Melanie leave the room, shutting the door behind her.

Melanie frowned looking at Negan as she walked to the bed.

"What the hell? Why are you in here?" Negan frowned watching her.

"Staying the night with you."

Negan let out a slight laugh, "Since when do you make that decision? This is my room."

"Since you married me, and that's never stopped me from coming in here before.." Melanie said sitting on the bed, "Besides. I'm not done yet." She smiled kissing his neck. She was really upset with him for kissing Maggie, and making her feel uncomfortable.

Negan let out a groan ,and grabbed her pulling her into his lap.

Melanie kept him busy, and stayed awake until she knew he was asleep; then she fell asleep herself.

Across the pond, Rick was being tended to by Dr Harlan. "He's got some bad injuries." He sighed, tending to his injured right hand. " His hand is busted up pretty bad." He shook his head. "Michonne… it might end up needing to be amputated, time will tell.." He said looking up at her. "I'm glad you guys found him when you did."

Michonne nodded staying with Rick, not going anywhere. She looked over at an injured Carl, who got shot in the stomach by a surviving Savior. "Dwight is the one who found him." She glanced up at him. "Thank you for helping them both."

Dwight nodded. "Glad to help." He said with his hands bound. "When we are all patched up…. I will go back to the Saviors and rejoin them to help you all."

Michonne smiled slightly. "You really are a good guy."

"Well… my wife made me see the light when we where on our way back home… I hope she's okay." Dwight frowned, worried about Sherry.

Over the next month, Melanie tried sneaking Maggie out by taking her for runs but Negan would stop her or make her stay at home. She frowned, standing behind Maggie at the vanity table. She was trimming Maggie's hair. "How is this?"

Maggie looked in the mirror and smiled slightly. "Perfect." She sighed.

Melanie gave Maggie a hug and sighed. "Let's take the kids for a walk." She smiled slightly. "Sunlight would do Hershel some good - and you also."

Maggie nodded and sighed, she wore some spare clothes and boots that Melanie couldn't fit into it anymore. Her belly was really showing now she was around 20 weeks - everyone at the compound knew she was expecting. Maggie hadn't really been out of this room in the past month except for the handful of times Melanie took her to the stable to try and take the horses out for a ride, that was a fail because Negan and Melanie argued about him not letting her leave. Maggie had also met the other wives a few times but didn't really speak with them.

Melanie let go and smiled slightly, she grabbed the baby carrier and helped Maggie put it on and get Hershel in it. She got Sarah and Ford ready and they were on their way.

"It's not actually that bad here." Maggie said looking around watching. "Well… would be different if a psycho wasn't running it."

Melanie smiled slightly, "Yeah.." She sighed, and looked down at Ford and Sarah. "Has Negan tried anything with you?"

Maggie sighed. "Not since that one night after we got here. I think that was more of a threat though.."

"Good." Melanie sighed softly. "He would never...rape anyone." She said looking at Melanie. "He hates that He kills anyone who attempts it."

They walked around for a while just talking and letting the kids play.

One of Negan;s men came over, and looked at Melanie. "Negan needs you." He said looking at her.

Melanie sighed. "Alright." She walked to the watch tower.

The man walked back and spoke with Negan and Melanie.

Maggie continued walking around, she sighed slightly looking after the kids.

Melanie came back fuming. "Oh! That son of a bitch." She said sitting down. "I really dislike him today."

"What happened?"

"He says I'm to emotional and shit to go with the guys." She huffed. "I'm not emotional. I have no emotions."

"Well…." Maggie sighed slightly looking at her. "You kind of are. You're pretty miffed he won't let you go with him to keep you safe."

Melanie frowned. "I know." She sighed. "I hate this. I'm not useless because I'm knocked up." She said getting up and kicking a rock.

"You act like you 13 instead of 20 something." Maggie laughed.

A young man came over, and stood behind Maggie. "Excuse me." He said in a slightly gruff but reconizable voice.

Maggie stopped laughing, hearing him. She slowly turned around and seen her cousin, Cody. "Cody!" She smiled big and got up and hugged him.

"Yes, My name is Cody." Cody looked at her and shook her off, "I'm sorry... I don't know you. But you have a cute kid." He frowned and smiled slightly looking at the baby, and then looked at Melanie. "Mel.. The guys are ready for you to go over training with them."

Mel nodded watching him, and then Maggie.

Cody had walked away that point and went to were the new recruit soilder's where training to learn hand to hand combat.

Maggie just stared at him, and sat down slowly. She had tears welding up in her eyes. "He...doesn't remember me..."

"Who is he Maggie?" Melanie said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He's... my cousin..." She said looking up at Melanie.

 **** Note: Cody is a** **original** **character from a requested fanfic. Check out the story Maggie's cousin. ****


	20. Chapter 20

Melanie looked at Maggie and then looked at Cody. "He...is what?" She asked not sure if she heard her right.

"My cousin." Maggie said wiping her eyes.

Melanie frowned. "I didnt know that.." She helped her up, "Come with me. Nia will want the kids. I need to show you something." She said taking Maggie into her room. She sat down and sighed.

Maggie frowned, "You know something?" She said watching her.

Melanie bit her lip and sighed softly, "It's no secret that Negan uses torture methods… He's been known to resort to brainwashing." She looked up at Maggie. "He might of been a victim of that."

Maggie covered her face. "What?! How could you allow that!"

"I have no say Maggie!" Melanie snapped back at him. She ran her hand over her face. " I'm sorry. I know it's difficult to hear. But, he might be able to be broken from it. If we get out of here.."

Maggie calmed down a bit. "Well… What can we do? Damn it Melanie." She whispered. "He has a 8 month pregnant wife at home.." She frowned, worried about Rosita.

"I'm going to go on a run tomorrow - alone. Despite Negan's orders. I will go, maybe I can go with him.." Melanie looked at Maggie. "I want to see how Rick and them are doing. Slip him a message…"

Maggie nodded. "What about me and Daryl?"

"Nia has been secretly slipping Daryl food and notes to make sure he's okay. We will figure out how to get him loose." Melanie whisered. She heard the door open and pulled Maggie close and kissed her missing her lips on purpose.

Negan let out a loud laugh. "Shit Melanie… Trying to convert her?"

Melanie broke the kiss, seeing Maggies shocked look. "Sorry." She mouthed. She giggled and looked at Negan. "Sorry hon." She got up and kissed Negan hard. "Though I would try something new."

Negan grinned slightly and looked Maggie over. "I wouldn't mind trying that either.." He winked at Maggie and looked down at Melanie.

Melanie bit her lip and smiled. "Can we go..for a ride? " She asked pouting. "Please?"

Negan rolled his eyes, he could tell her no but he knows he would never hear the end of it. "Fine. Where too? Wanna go see that dick named Rick?" He laughed and smacked her on the butt.

Melanie giggled more, "You're so funny, and Yes." She said and smiled slightly. "Save that for the bedroom." She said grabbing her gun.

Negan smiled slightly. "Little Pistol likes it rough." He looked at Maggie. "Do you?"

"You're disgusting." Maggie said getting up and going into the bathroom.

"You know it." Negan let out a loud laugh and grabbed Melanie and took her out of the room slamming the door shut.

Melanie and Negan walked downstairs, when they were stopped. One of the lieutenants were holding Cody rough. "Sir." He looked at Negan. "He was caught with one of your wives.."

Negan narrowed his eyes at the young man. He had trained the young man to be ruthless, and other things. "Go on." He clenched his jaw, he kept a firm tight on lucille.

"He was caught kissing Amber.." Davis frowned.

"Well… that's awful. Take him to the main room. Bring everyone out and order them they need to watch.." He shook slightly, bringing Lucille to his face and whispered something to her, and then looked at Melanie. "Bring the wives. They need to watch also."

Melanie nodded turned on her heels and gathered the wives including Maggie. "Maggie." She whispered. "Don't say anything or scream, pretend you don't know him."

Maggie stood on the loft watching with the wives.

Negan had Cody tied to a chair. "This young - prodigy.. Who i treated like a brother. Has betrayed me." He put down Lucille, and looked at everyone. "This is a punishment, I have felt that is to go with someone who decides to go after one of my wives."

Everyone remained quiet.

Negan grabbed a hot iron and pressed it against Cody's right side of his face. Melanie grabbed Maggie and turned her away and held her tightly. Maggie let out a silent cry into Melanie's shoulder. Cody screamed out in pain, then passed out. Negan removed it, and poured cold water over it and smacked Cody awake.

Cody looked up at Negan. "I'm… sorry Negan.."

"I know you are." He said looking Cody in the eyes. "But that is not good enough right now.." He looked at his men. "Take him to Doc. When he's patched up. Take him to the chambers." Negan looked at everyone. "Remember do not cross me." He said grabbing Lucille and looked at Melanie. "Get your ass to the car."

Melanie nodded, she looked at Maggie. "Go to my room, lock yourself in with the kids. I'll be back." She whispered hugging her. "Calm down. Go now."

Melanie watched her go, then ran to the car and got in before Negan got there. They drove off.

Negan remained quiet in the car, as he pulled up to meet Rick in Alexandria. He got out with Melanie. Rick looked at Melanie, and then at Negan.

"Well you shits today is collection day." He grinned. "Whatcha got.."

Rick showed him the boxes, he looked much better. He had scars all over his face, and he didn't end up losing his hand he injured.

Negan looked over the boxes. Melanie walked to Rick and hugged him tightly and whispered, "Maggie and baby are fine. Daryl is okay." She said slipping him a note in his back pocket. "Read it later." She whispered.

Negan shot her a look. "Loving on your fugly uncle?"

"Eew." Melanie frowned, "No." She broke the hug and wrapped her arms around Negan.

Negan frowned. "I refuse to take what you guys brought forth. Bring double the amount, in 4 days." He grinned slightly.

"Enough shit Negan." Rick snapped. "Where are Maggie and Daryl?"

"The redneck is fine. Maggie is really fine - considering she's going to consummate our marriage." He grinned. "That baby is really lucky to have me as a father figure."

Rick walked to Negan and punched him. Negan let out a laugh, and grabbed Rick by the throat as Melanie pulled out her gun and aimed it at Rosita. She mouthed, don't and sorry. Her eyes drifted to the young lady's very large belly. She kept her gun raised.

Negan started squeezing tight on Ricks neck. "Don't you be a fool - Do I need to take you on a little trip again and break you down more?" He grinned. "Maybe I'll have Melanie kill that fine woman of yours. If you can't remember your place." He said looking at Michonne.

Melanie looked at him and sighed pointing a second gun at Michonne. She didn't like this.

Rick groaned and shook his head. Negan let him go and threw him to the ground. "Do better, or I will take two more people next time. Oh - You only have 3 days now." He said walking to the car. Melanie kept her guns up, looked at Rick and bit her lip. She got in the car and they took off.


	21. Chapter 21

Later that night, Negan asked the wives to dress in their red dresses that he had them wear on special occasions - today was considered a success. They had burned down a portion of the Kingdom, because they decided to fight back and not give them any supplies during this visit. Negan had them all go in and burn down most of their homes after steal to make up for what they felt they were short on.

Melanie helped Maggie get into her red dress. Melanie was in a cream colored dressing - Negan had her stand out due to her being pregnant and just wanted to rub it in the other girls faces.

"Lets go. Dinner will start soon." She said helping Maggie. "I know you are upset. But, please keep yourself together. We will be okay." she said rubbing her back and walking with her.

Maggie didn't say anything, she was terrified for her cousin and at the thought that Negan wanted to spend the night with her. She couldn't let him do that - She refused!

Melanie and the others went downstairs.

Negan took Melanie right away and smiled kissing her hard. "Beautiful." He said watching her. He looked over at Maggie and smiled slightly. "Why did she take that kid getting burned so hard?"

Melanie bit her lip and looked at him. "Shes related to him." She said he knew when she was lying.

"Really now." Negan grinned slightly, he spoke into his walkie talkie to his men then turned back to Melanie. He looked at everyone as the sat down. "Well. Today was a great harvest!" He smiled slightly. "I also have some good news." He paused. He held Melanie close. "Someone is knocked up." he laughed.

The wives all looked at Melanie, then at Negan and forced a smiled. "Wonderful." They said in unison, but their eyes told them otherwise..

"Yes it is." Melanie smiled softly and looked up at him. She raised herself on her tippy toes and kissed him. She then sat down next to him.

Negan kept his arm draped around Melanie, as they ate. Negan smiled slightly after they finished. "Babe. Go sing a song. The band is looking kind of lost." He said kissing Melanie softly.

Melanie nodded, she got up and walked up to them. She smiled softly. She started singing a song called the only one..

" No, I won't be your lover after midnight

Waiting for you dusk till dawn

Don't wanna share you

Boy, I double dare you

Tell me I'm the only one

No, I won't run for cover in the moonlight

I don't need a part-time love

Don't wanna share you

No, it's isn't fair

I want it all or I want none…"

She smiled slightly hearing Negan laugh later on at the verse were she said he looked like shit. She glanced up at the loft and seen Rick. She didn't say anything and kept singing. Negan came over while she was singing and grabbed her to dance. She closed her eyes dancing close.

Suddenly the group descended upon them, shots were fired. Melanie got hit in the stomach by Carol and fell to the floor. Negan was fighting with her and got shot, and taken down. Maggie took off and got Cody free from the chambers along with Daryl.

They continued fighting.

Michonne grabbed the kids, and Rick carried Melanie, as Daryl and the others dragged Negan out of the building. The sanctuary was burning to the ground as they took off.


	22. Chapter 22

Melanie woke up a bit later in the back of the truck feeling a lot of pain, she groaned.

Rick was driving, Michonne was with him. Daryl and Carol in another vehicle, and Maggie with Rick and them. Negan was lying unconscious on the other side of the back of the truck.

Negan groaned over in the corner, he was starting to wake up. He could hear Melanie groaning out in pain. He rolled over, he had a patch on his shoulder. "Mel." He groaned and started crawling to her..

"Negan." Melanie cried.

"Stay away from her" Michonne said raising her katana and pointing it at him.

"Michonne… Please." Melanie groaned more, breathing hard.

She sighed and moved it back, letting Negan go.

Negan went over to her. "What happened." He said gently, holding her hand seeing all the blood.

"She got hit in the stomach." Maggie answered him, helping her and Harlan.

"Oooh." Melanie cried out from the hard quick contractions, she was trying to keep up with them but felt like throwing up also.

Negan carried Melanie inside the medical trailer, once they got to Hilltop. Maggie followed closely, as Michonne took the kids. Cody was taken with Michonne to the house. Rosita cried seeing him, as he laid unconscious.

Rick followed inside the trailer also. "Hold on. He is not staying." He said referring to Negan.

"Not taking him!" Melanie screamed and cried out as Halan started doing an ultrasound, to double check.

Maggie looked at Rick. "Let him stay."

Rick looked at her questioningly. "Seriously?"

"Rick. She needs him. As much as you hate him and want him sitting in jail. She needs him more. You can stay."

Rick sighed and sat in the chair. "Fine."

Harlan examined Melanie quickly. " She's in full labor."

Melanie started crying more, she was freaking out that she was 4 months early.

The rest of the room fell silent.

Harlan helped Melanie scoot down at the end of the table and put her feet in stirrups. "Everyone get out that isn't here to help."

Negan held her hands. "I got you. Not going anywhere." He promised. He glanced at Rick, then back at Melanie.

Melanie sobbed slightly and pushed, groaning loudly. Harlan separated her legs a bit more and watched.

"Push baby.." Negan whispered, "Keep going doll."

Melanie groaned and pushed, "Oooh." She breathed,

Rick looked away seeing it all, he put his face in his hands, he got up and walked to the door of the trailer..

Negan watched and held her hands. "Hon." He said gently, as she rested a second. She turned her face to him and rubbed it gently. "I'm so sorry."

Melanie nodded and cried, " This is all my fault."

" No it isn't." He replied. "Shit just happens."

" It's all my fault!" She screamed, feeling the baby slide out.

Harlan caught the baby, and placed him in Melanie's arms. "It's a girl." He said gently.

Melanie looked down at the baby and cried, She covered the baby up with a towel. "I'm so sorry Negan."

Negan pulled her close, and shook his head. " It isn't your fault." He promised, he laid his head on hers and broke down with her also.

Harlan started helping along with the after birth, and getting her bleeding stopping. "I'm so sorry you two." He said gently. Melanie breathed through it and tried ignoring the pain.

Melanie didn't say anything. She just held onto the baby close.

Then. The baby started crying.

Melanie moved the blanket, and started crying. The baby was alive, not reanimated. Negan looked up also and put his hand on the babys back. "Doc."

Harlan came over after looking over the placenta. He looked the baby over and examined her. "She's about a 31 weeker. We were off." He picked up the baby and weighed her measured her. "She's about 3 pounds, and 19 inches." He wrapped the baby up and handed her back to Melanie. "Just wish I had the incubators set up…"

Melanie opened her shirt and put her close on her, and did skin to skin. " I'm her hospital." She said stating she wasn't going let the bab go. Negan smiled slightly and kissed her head.

"Charity." Melanie said softly, looking up at Negan. That was Lucille's middle name. Melanie knew and loved the real Lucille.

Negan didn't say anything but he had a slight smile on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

Rick watched him and shut the door. "This would have never happened, if you hadn't killed two innocent people." He said.

"Innocent?" Negan scoffed. "Abraham was never innocent. He was an asshole to Melanie. Glenn - I've asked Maggie. Yeah he was a mistake. But i'm glad I took out that SOB Abraham." He said sitting back on the cot.

Rick looked at him. "You know nothing of Abe. He was a good friend."

" Ask for Melanie's opinion on him." Negan said laying down, done with the conversation.

Rick frowned and turn on his heels. He walked back to the medical trailer. He knocked and went inside. "How she doing, Maggie?" He asked going to her.

Melanie was finally sleeping.

Maggie sighed. "She keeps passing baby size blood clots. Harlan has her on antibiotics. Her uterus keeps getting boggy."

"Boggy?" He frowned.

"Her uterus isn't contracting or firming up, like it should. Harlan had to help Manually seize it up." She said gently.

Rick sighed sitting down. "What does she see in him?" He asked watching Melanie sleep. Maggie was feeding the baby.

"I think we both know, the answer to that Rick." She sighed softly. "She's been with him since the beginning. Try looking at things through their eyes."

"You're really defending him?" Rick said looking at her.

Maggie shot him a look. "Just try. If i can...forgive Daryl and his part in Glenns death. I can forgive Negan - possibly, eventually.."

Rick looked at her baffled. "I…." He huffed and looked away. "What do you know about her relationship with Abe.."

Maggie looked down and sighed. "She told us…" Maggie began to trail off and told Rick everything that happened with her and Abe.

"No wonder, he was feeling guilty that one day, when he was wishing he could talk to her again." Rick frowned. "Still. He didn't deserve to die that way."

"Rick…" Melanie groaned out softly. "He...did me a favor." She said gently. "I might miss what I remember of him, but…. It turns out he was a horrible person."

"Really?" Rick asked going over to her. "Tell Sasha that." He sighed looking down at her, and held her hand. "How are you feeling kid?"

"Like hell." Melanie sighed, she looked like hell, she was really pale and shaking a lot. "Blanket? Please?"

Rick looked at the counter and grabbed another, and covered her. He sat down with her. "I'm sorry all this happened."

"Not your fault. It was my fault for going through with this plan." she sighed softly, and looked at Maggie. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Harlan said I'm okay, and so is Hershel." She smiled softly.

"When you are feeling better - Maggie, myself, along with King Ezekiel - Would like to meet with you." Rick said smiling slightly.

"Good, because I have a few questions." Melanie said frowning. "Why was the compound set on fire? All those people...How many survived?"

Rick sighed softly. "Carol went kind of off the deep end. She wanted to kill Negan right then and there." He looked her in the eyes. "They are okay, they are with Ford - all three of them are with Michonne right now. The rest of the people, most made it. We managed to get them to the kingdom to keep them safe. A head count of about 150."

"All fighters for Negan - Most died, some are at the Kingdom being brought here to see you at the trial.." He said watching her reaction.

"The people did nothing wrong. They are good." she said gently. "Just wanting to live..the fighters also.."

Rick sighed softly. "Alright. I'm sorry things went wrong, We will talk about it at the meeting. "He promised.

Melanie nodded sadly, and groaned, She looked under the sheet. "Get….Harlan." She asked groaning more.

Rick took off out of the trailer. Maggie had went to her room with the baby to rest a bit.

"Harlan!" Rick hollered. "Come quick!: He then took off back to the trailer.

Harlan came quick and went inside. He grabbed some gloves, and put them on quickly. "She's hemorrhaging again." He looked at Melanie. "Mel, it's alright." He said moving back the blanket, and looked at Rick. "come help." He ordered. "Start kneading her uterus.. I'm going to have to go inside and see if any placenta got left." He looked at Melanie. "Deep breaths, it's going to hurt like hell."

Melanie groaned and nodded, feeling more light headed. "Negan...has my….blood type..."

Harlan looked at her, then at Rick. "Shes going to need a transfusion." He said putting his hand inside and pressing his other against her uterus. With Rick.

Melanie let out a groan.

Rick moved away from the table and opened the door and ran out to the jail. He moved Rosital aside.

"What the fu-" Rosita said watching him. "What are you doing?!"

Rick ignored her and opened the door. "Move your ass." He ordered. "Mel needs a blood transfusion. She's hemorrhaging."

Negan sat up and took off on a dead run out of the jail to the trailer. Rick was following after.

Negan entered the trailer. He went over and started pressing hard on Melanie's stomach. "How often has she clotted?"

"About 10 times. Passed big ones." Harlan said pressing in more.

Melanie let out a loud groan.

"There it is." Harlan said pulling out a piece of placenta.

Negan grabbed the transfusion kit. He started cleaning her arm, and his. He inserted the needle into him, and the one into her. "Sorry babe." He said softly.

Melanie groaned more, as she was getting her stomach pressed on by Harlan.

"Almost done." He said seeing the bleeding stopping. He smiled slightly. "Good. I'm going to up your Pit to keep your uterus contracted."

Rick was watching it all, he remained quiet.

Negan was stroking Melanie's hair. "It's okay." He smiled slightly. "I got you." He felt her head. "What was her temp last?"

"103." Harlan said getting her another cool towel. "Her Blood pressure has been 96/ 64."

Negan frowned. "Damn." He sighed. "I'm sorry hun. I shouldn't have left." He said scooting the chair closer.

"It's….okay." Melanie smiled slightly.

Harlan finished up and put a clean pad under her. "Gonna check on you again in a half hour." He said cleaning up himself and sitting with Rick. .

" Thanks Doc." Negan said not taking his eyes off her.


	24. Chapter 24

Melanie was finally starting to feel back to herself after 3 days. Negan refused to leave her side, much to Rick's annoyance, after Melanie begged him to stay with her to help her out. .

Maggie laughed slightly and relaxed with Melanie on the sofa, she was doing good also being postpartum. "How long does this last anyway?" She asked referring to the bleeding.

"A month." Melanie sighed softly

"Damn." Maggie sighed laying her head back. "How you holding up?"

"I'm doing alright." Melanie smiled slightly. "Just...yeah.." She sighed softly. "Glad Charity is doing better." She was feeding her and cuddling with her baby girl.

Melanie nodded and watched Negan come over. "Ready? Or are you two old roosters fighting still?"

Negan rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yep." He sat down with her and watched her feed their daughter.

Rosita came over with her husband Cody. She was expecting twins with him. Negan had used Cody and brainwashed him into being a merciless killing machine.

"Negan I need you to bring my husband back to me." She said watching him.

"You want me to knock some of his old self back into that little f'er?" Negan laughed then heard his wife growl. "What mel? You really care?"

"Negan. He has a family."

Melanie frowned. "Do it for me."

Negan growled and sighed, "I'm going to need a private area." Negan sighed.

Melanie watched him. "You have to put him through that hell again?"

"Just a little, nothing like before. This will be easy compared to last time. Fool didn't break until the 5th day last time - with sleep deprivation also.." Negan said watching her, then going into the room with Cody and locking the door.

Melanie, Rick, Rosita and Maggie sat and tried not to listen to the fighting going on in their. Negan came out a while later, and looked like hell. Melanie could tell it took a lot out of him.

"He….he's fine." Negan sighed, "He's gonna wake up soon. Rosita might want to get in there.." He looked at Melanie, he bandaged up his one hand and shook his head. "He's gonna wake up soon."

Maggie and Rosita brought Cody out and sat him on the sofa. He had a black eye, and busted lip. Negan grabbed a bottle of water and dumped it on him. "Wake up." He ordered.

Cody winced and opened his eyes. "Negan." He croaked and sat up. He looked at Rosita. "Rosita.." He smiled slightly and hugged her. He could remember being married and that she was pregnant.

Rosita started crying and hugged him tightly. "Cody." she said kissing him. "Really you?"

"Yes." Cody smiled softly, and looked at Maggie. "Where is Glenn?" He asked worried.

Rick sighed. "He died a long time ago Cody."

Cody's face fell, and he covered his face and broke down crying. Rosita held him close, Maggie hugged him also.

Negan huffed, and sighed. He really felt like shit a little for doing that to them. He looked at Cody. "I had to make him an example." He said watching him.

Cody started panicking. "It was my lashing out that killed him?" He looked at Maggie. "I'm sorry Maggie."

Maggie shook her head. "Not your fault." she tried reassuring him. "Daryl fought with Negan after, and Negan just picked a random person… Not that he had too after killing Abe.." she frowned looking at Negan.

Negan didn't say anything. He sat down with Melanie.

Cody felt his face, he was burned on the side of it. Rosita took Cody home.

A while later. Rick took Negan back to the cell, and Melanie stayed with Harlan so he could keep a closer eye on baby Charity.


	25. Chapter 25

Melanie had snuck out and went to Negan. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey sweetness." Negan smiled getting up and taking her hand through the bars. He pulled her close and kissed her hard through the bars.

Melanie let out a soft goan. It had been well over 4 months since they were intimate. She kissed him back hard. She stole the key from the guard after getting him drunk and gave him some sleeping pills. She opened the door and went in kissing him harder.

Negan wrapped his arms around her and picked her up putting her on the cot. He undid his pants and belt. Melanie pulled down her panties from under her dress. She kissed him harder and groaned softly.

"Someone's missed me." He kissed her harder and kissed down her neck, and opened the front buttons on her dress.

"Always." Melanie smiled and groaned softly as he kissed down her body. He moved he legs apart and went in quickly. "Oh!" Melanie groaned and kissed him more.

Negan goaned softly and grunted as he increased his speed. "Shit baby. Not gonna hold back…" He groaned more. "Being in here sucks ass."

"I know." Melanie groaned more and pulled her legs back. She pulled him closer and kissed him harder. She missed him like crazy. She inhaled his musky scent and groaned more.

Negan grunted and kept going harder. "Fuck." He kissed her neck and went harder, and bit her shoulder.

Melanie yelped slightly, and giggled. "Again?" She asked, she knew it was weird, but she liked it.

Negan grinned and kissed her again and bit her more all over her shoulder as he went harder and faster.

"Shit Negan." Melanie groaned more and cried feeling him going harder and faster. "Oh!"

Negan ignored her and kept going, harder and faster. He paused for a minute and had her go on top. He grunted and finally finished after a while, pulling her close. He panted hard and kissed her.

Melanie panted and smiled. "Shit." She leaned down and kissed him more.

Negan groaned, and pulled her closer kissing her harder going again this time on top, being more slow and nice in his way letting her have more of a good time. He sucked on her neck and kissed it more, going until she pulled and groaned, having him go faster. He finished again, and kissed her more and bit her ear. "Turn over.." He groaned, ordering her.

Melanie frowned and did so. Negan slapped her on the bottom, and continued. .

About 3 hours later. Melanie panted cuddling close to him in the cot. She shook and cried slightly having missed this.

Negan rubbed her back and hushed her. "Calm down. Don't need people running in here and seeing your tits. Those are mine." He laughed, kissing her neck and moving his hand and caressed her chest.

"Really belong to Charity right now." Melanie looked at him and playfully hit smiled and sighed as she sat up. "I gotta go baby." She kissed and got dressed. "Kids gonna wake up soon." She groaned putting her bra on. "Gosh i'm full again." She sighed.

"Still living with the vagina doctor." Negan asked being an ass, .

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Yes love, he's not just a vagina doctor anymore.." She sighed.

Negan grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Screwing with him?" and held on tight, looking her in the eyes.

Melanie looked at him and frowned. "Of course not Negan." She tried getting out of his grip.

Negan held on tighter. "You do anything to cheat on me I will get out of here and beat the shit out of your lover." He pulled her closer. "I'll also teach you a lesson also." He whispered, then let her go. "You will not forget it." He smiled slightly.

Melanie didn't say anything. She opened the cell door, and left. She put the keys back and snuck into the house. She sat in the living room curled up on the sofa, and just cried.

Harlan came downstairs to get a drink. He grabbed it and walked back. He stopped hearing crying. He walked into the living room. "Mel? What's wrong?" He sat down next to her on the sofa.

Melanie wiped her eyes and sighed. "Just…" She looked down. She rubbed her face. "I fucked up." She said honestly. "I….I saw Negan tonight." She bit her lip. "He really turned." She took off her jacket and long sleeved shirt getting down to her tank top. "He's threatening if I cheat. He'll really show me what he can do."


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: Changed this chapter - Negan was supposed to get killed in this chapter. But he's going to stick around for a few ;)** **-EJ STORY GIRL**

Harlan watched her, and rubbed her back. "What has he done?"

"Last time….. He locked me in the bedroom, and he refused to let me see the kids for a week. He would lock himself in with me for 5 hours and sleep with him." She sighed. "He only let me have one meal and a snack a day during that time." She covered her face. "Then when he did let me out of there after that week. He had me followed for months. It took me forever to get back in his good grace." She sighed. "That was when Ford was a little under two."

"What caused him to have to lock you up?"

Melanie bit her lip and sighed. "One of his men cornered me in the supply room, and kissed me, and put his hands on me. I refused to tell Negan what happened. " She looked at him. "He killed him on the spot and pretty much blamed me for not paying attention to my surroundings, and wanted me to remember for next time." She wiped her eyes again. "Then it got better, when I got pregnant." She sighed. "Then i lost that one, and got pregnant with Charity." She poured herself a glass of bourbon and handed him one. She took a drink, he nodded listening and drank his.

Melanie laid her head back on the sofa. "He was almost more kinder to me when I was pregnant, and a new mom for the first year. It was like he went above and beyond to make up for it." She sighed. "Then he turned into a dick. And pretty much saw me as property. That had to keep the other girls in line - along with the kids, and doing basic training while he watched with the men." She frowned, "I get upset, and miss him and it's like i'm addicted to him. It hurts right now to be away from him. But - Rick gave me orders to stay away, and try to.."

"Break yourself from that dependency?" Harlan said rubbing her shoulders, and finished his glass.

Melanie nodded, and sighed. "I screwed up though tonight." She bit her lip. "I went to see him." She was ashamed she did, and finished her glass and poured them another.

"How often have you visited him before?" Harlan frowned. "Without Rick." working on his new glass.

"Rick took me twice in the past three months during the day. This was our first nightly visit." She sighed. "I'm so fucked up." She practically inhaled the second glass and laid her head back. "whats wrong with me."

Harlan shook his head. "You've been through a lot." He sighed. "Well, your secret is safe with me." He smiled. "I'm sorry you went through that with your… husband." He sighed, saying that. He brushed a fallen piece of hair from her eyes. He finished his also.

"It's okay." Melanie sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I guess we were perfect - He was messed up and I was messed up..We kind of fit together..." She slowly got up, then sat back down quickly. She was sore all over. "I need to get my breast pump out." She sighed

Harlan got up and helped her up. "Let's get you to your bed." He said helping her. "Your pump is in the kitchen all cleaned and dried." He went into the kitchen and grabbed it, and helped her.

Melanie nodded and sighed softly. She had bite mark bruises on her chest and neck, and shoulders. "Thank you Harlan."

Harlan saw them and frowned slightly helping her up the stairs. He nodded and smiled. "You're welcome

"Harlan.." Melanie said looking up at him. She ran a finger along his jawline, and pulled him close and kissed him.

Harlan watched her for a second, "Yes?" He glanced down at her. He got pulled close to her and kissed. He groaned softly, and kissed her back. He ran his fingers through her hair, and felt her arms wrap around him. He placed his hands on her waist.

Melanie broke it and blushed. "I...stay with me?" She asked kissing him more, and pulling him closer, She was backing up to her door and fumbled with the door knob and opened it. The kids were in the bedroom next to hers, and Harlan's room was on the other side of the hallway. Harlan followed her and kissed her harder, he picked her up and shut the door.

Harlan sat on her bed and pulled her closer, Melanie groaned kissing him more straddling him. She pulled out a condom from her pocket.

Harlan groaned seeing it and kissed her more. He undid her shirt, and stopped for a moment to admire her body. Melanie smiled slightly getting red in the face. "Sorry..." He was cut off by her kiss.

"It's alright." Melanie smiled slightly. "I uhm..." She kissed him more, and groaned. "I really need to use the bathroom." She smiled slightly kissing him again, then got up and walked to the bathroom across the hallway. She cleaned up and washed up, she used a douche also and put on a clean button-up shirt and walked back to the bedroom.

"Welcome back." Harlan smiled slightly.

Melanie smiled and sat beside him. She hadn't worn her wedding ring in a long time, but she felt in her heart her marriage was over. "Thank you." She smiled softly. She hadn't worn it since all the truth came out about her dad. "I...I want to divorce him." She admitted.

Harlan looked at her, "Really?" He rubbed her back.

Melanie nodded. "But..."

"You're scared." He watched her. Melanie nodded more and sighed leaning against him.

"Of what he could do." She bit her lip.

"Well... He's in jail...Rick wouldn't think to..."

"I'll...give him back his ring when Rick comes to get me." She promised and smiled.

Harlan nodded and smiled. Melanie leaned in and kissed him. He groaned and kissed her back.

Melanie pulled him close and on top...

After a while, She curled up with Harlan in her bed, and fell asleep.

Harlan panted and closed his eyes, rubbing her back watching her fall asleep.

The next morning, Melanie met with Rick outside of the jail and talked to the guard, who was just waking up from a 'nap'. "Go ahead and go in Mel." Rick smiled. "I'll be in, in a second."

Melanie nodded and went inside, She saw Negan bleeding on the ground. She opened the jail doors and ran inside. She let out a scream. opened Rick came running in, and saw Negan bleeding from his chest. "What happened?" He hollared at the guard.

"He's still breathing." Melanie said keeping pressure on it. The guard didn't answer, he ran to go get Harlan.

Harlan came running and saw Melanie keeping pressure on his wound, the rushed him over to the infirmary, and Harlan worked on him.

Rick looked at Melanie. "Go home Melanie." He said touching her face and looking her over.

"Uncle Rick..." Melanie said pulling out her ring. She placed it in his hand.

Rick looked at it, then at her. "Seriously?"

"I...I'm scared of him." Melanie blinked as the tears ran down her face. "I..." She started panicking.

Michonne, heard her and walked over. "Lets get you home..."She said seeing the ring. She was glad, Melanie finally came to her senses.

Rick stopped her for a moment. "Dont be scared." He said pulling her in a hug. "It'll be okay." he kissed her forehead. "Go take the kids to our place. We'll talk more." He promised.

Melanie nodded and wiped her face, walking away with Michonne.


	27. Chapter 27 - Enid

**Note: See previous Chapter for other note!. This chapter is going to be about Enid for a bit.. ;)** **-EJ STORY GIRL**

Negan lived. Melanie refused to see him. Rick and Michonne talked to Melanie about her giving back her ring and they were supportive - along with everyone else in had been keeping herself busy - either going on supply runs, keeping watch, or doing anything she was asked to do. She walked back from the tower, after Tara released her. She was still staying with Harlan. But Carl and Enid were watching the kids - whom were still asleep. She beat Rick and Michonne home, she assumed but didn't check on Carl or Enid and laid on the couch, It was still dark out.

About 2 hours later, Melanie woke up to Enid sneaking back downstairs to go back to her place, she lived with Maggie and Daryl.. She sat up and drew her knife, and jumped up. "Enid?" She said turning up the light.

"Oh...uhm….Hi Melanie." She said looking really embarrassed.

Melanie put her knife away. "Scared the shit out of me." She frowned. "You alright?"

"Uhm…. yeah. Just coming back from the bathroom." She answered not looking up at her.

Melanie watched her. "Alright. Why don't you crash in my room. I'm comfortable on the couch." She said smiling slightly laying back watching her. "Goodnight Enid."

Enid nodded and went down the hallway instead of going to the bathroom, she went into Melanie's room. Melanie heard Carl's door open and him pop out. "Enid?"

"Go to bed." Melanie said shooting him a look. "Goodnight Carl."

Carl quickly shut the door, Melanie laughed slightly and leaned back on the sofa. She looked up seeing Michonne and Rick come in.

"You're still awake?" Rick said looking at her.

"I just woke up." She said sitting up more. She tied her hair back. She looked and seen Ford, Charity and Sarah still asleep on the other end of the sofa.

"I'm sorry to have woke you." Rick sait taking off his boots.

"Carl's bed squeaking upstairs woke me up."

Rick raised a brow and looked at Michonne. "What?"

" I'll let you sleep on it." Melanie said getting up and grabbed Ford, carrying him into the bedroom.

Rick walked upstairs, and opened Carl's door.

Melanie placed Sarah and Ford in bed, and Charity in the playpen. Enid was awake.

Melanie pulled back the covers. "Crawl in, might as well sleep here." She said pulling Ford closer. Enid got into bed and fell asleep. Melanie slept for a few hours, when she was awoken by Ford poking her in the face. "Mama" He said softly, his eyes really close to hers.

"Mmm. I'm awake." she yawned getting up, she seen Enid was still asleep. She looked out the window and seen that the sun was just beginning to rise. She walked out into the kitchen and got started cooking eggs and pancakes - Carl had talked Rick into keeping some chickens in the backyard.

Rick came down the hallway a little while later. "Cooking?" He asked in surprise, watching.

"Yep." She said cracking some eggs open and throwing them into the pan on the stove. "Though we'd be hungry."

"Carl told me Enid stayed the night." Rick said going to the wood stove and helping her.

"Yep, slept in my room." Melanie replied as she tended to the pancakes.

Rick nodded listening. "That's good." He sighed. "Anything I should worry about?"

"They just where up late hanging out, and she didn't feel like walking home; told her she could crash in my room with me."

"Oh….Are..they uhm…" Rick sighed not wanting to ask.

"Thats for them to talk about with you. Going to seperate them if they are?" She asked putting the food on the table.

Rick raised a brow. "No just give them a talking to about uhm..being careful..Better now than never. Last thing we need is another baby - "

Melanie glanced over at him and put down the plate. She took off the apron she had on, and walked out the front door.

Michonne came out and seen it. "Whats going on?"

"Just put my damn foot in my mouth." Rick sighed and walked outside after her. "Mel." He caught up with her near the fence. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

Mel sighed. "It's fine." She said softly, trying to hold it together.

Rick turned her around and pulled her into a hug. "No, it wasn't. A baby isn't a mistake. I didn't mean for it to come out, that way." He sighed. "They are just too young..."

"Yeah…" Melanie sighed slightly. "It's fine.I understand. Hell, I was too young also."

Rick sighed, "Ford and Charity were more like - Surprises more like it. I'm just not ready for Carl to make me a grandpa."

Melanie laughed slightly. "You kind of are, Ford calls you Papa.."

"He does not." Rick said rolling his eyes.

"He will now. Welcome to the club gramps." She said walking back inside.

"Not funny." He replied following her.

Melanie picked up Ford and handed him to Rick. "Tell papa good morning."

Ford giggled and hugged him tightly, "Norning, papa."

Rick shot Melanie a look and sighed, "Morning bubba." He said holding him close. Michonne carried Judith into the kitchen and put her in the highchair. Sarah sat at the table rubbing her eyes. Charity started crying from the playpen. Melanie went and got her. She sat at the table and popped her top down on one side and fed her while eating with her other hand.

Carl came downstairs and sat at the table. Enid came from Melanie's room, and looked at Carl, then sat down in her chair and refused to look at anyone.

Enid looked down and sighed. "Mel could you go on a run with me?" She said grabbing a pancake and some eggs, throwing them into a sandwich and looking at Rick "Please?" She said getting up and walking out of the house.

Rick frowned, and sighed, watching them and then looking at Carl. "Hurry up and eat, we gotta go for a ride too.."

Melanie sighed grabbed a pancake. "Michonne… Do you mind?"

"Not at all." She smiled slightly.

"Thank you." Mel smiled and followed Enid to the jeep.

Enid kept quiet, and looked out the window as Melanie drove. "Mel...Does sex keep hurting?"

"Not if he takes his time." Mel said sitting down. "What kind of moves does he got?"

"Uhm…..nothing really." She sighed softly. "Just hit it and done."

Melanie frowned. "Ew. That's totally not fair to you."

Enid sighed softly, watching the trees as Melanie drove. "What should I do?"

"Well…" Melanie smiled slightly, and sighed. "It takes time to figure out what makes you both happy.."

"What made, you and Negan uhm..." Enid paused asking while looking at her.

Mel let out a laugh. "Not being around each other - we usually fight or something and he'll take over from there. We just make it a game." Melanie was heading towards Alexandria. " A crazy game." She smiled slightly. "It was an unhealthy game near the end - well in general…"

"Thats it?" She asked raising a brow.

"Honey, you are young and still new to it. Just enjoy it before popping out some kids." She smiled slightly. "Just be careful. Not like we have access to birth control. You're too young to be having a baby. Granted, you grew up a lot during the last few years of this hell - so has Carl." She sighed slightly, "Any other questions?"

Enid bit her lip and looked down. "What would you do if I did become pregnant?"

"Well…a trip to Doc for a check-up would be in order, and he'd probably do an exam and ultrasound…"

"Does all that hurt?" Enid asked quietly.

"No, he just palpitates your stomach, and the ultrasound doesn't hurt - it's more...uncomfortable."

"The inside one?" Enid remembered her mom telling her about her first ultrasound.

Mel nodded, "Yeah. It was uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt."

"Oh."

"Why, are you asking?" Mel asked as she continued driving, taking the last bite of her pancake.

"How did you know when you were pregnant?" Enid asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"I was exhausted. It also felt like I was sick with the flu. I only threw up a few times. Lu knew i was pregnant before It really clicked to me that I was." She smiled slightly. "She helped me a lot."

"Where did you guys live during that time?"

"Well, we stayed in town for the first month - before we finally loaded up the truck - drove out of there.." She sighed softly. "It was rough, and hard in the beginning."

"I hear you on that." Enid said looking down. "Where you scared?"

"Hell yeah. I didn't know a thing about having my own baby, or being a mom. Still don't feel like I have my shit together."

"Mel…." Enid said softly. "Last night wasn't our first time.." She paused looking up. "It's been going on for a long time now." She wiped her eyes but the tears kept falling. "Since the night after….the night Negan gathered us up." She really started crying.

Melanie stopped the jeep. She put it in park, and pulled Enid close into a hug. "You've been keeping this to yourself?"

"I…...I….." Enid nodded. "Yeah..." She said shaking, trying to calm down. "I….I think I might be." She kept crying though.

"Shhh…" Melanie rubbed her back and sighed. "It's okay. We'll talk more, and figure something out okay?"

Enid nodded wiping her face off on her jacket sleeve. " I'm scared." She was trying to calm down.

"Enid, breathe. It's okay." Melanie promised, rubbing her back more. "We'll turn around, and go see doc? I don't feel comfortable having you out here like this."

Enid nodded and tried calming down. Melanie turned the car around and drove back to Hilltop. They had combined Hilltop and Alexandria. Alexandria was still being use, but Rick lived in both and still ran Alexandira. Maggie was still the leader at Hilltop.

Melanie motioned to Tara to open the gate, and drove in. "Thanks!" She hollered, and drove to the other side of Hilltop. "Looks like Rick and Carl left."

Enid nodded, watching Melanie pull up to to her house. Michonne seen them getting out. She came outside, having Tara watch the kids since she was visiting. "Everything okay?"

Melanie shrugged slightly. "Come on." She said to Michonne, and Enid. And walked with Enid to the medical trailer and knocked.

Harlan opened the door, and moved aside. "Everything okay?" He asked seeing Enid was upset still, Melanie rubbed her back and walked her inside - Michonne following looking concerned.

"We'll talk." Melanie said softly. "Anyone else here?"

Harlan shook his head. "No, been dull around here lately." He smiled slightly and sat on the swivel chair. "Take seat ladies."

Melanie sat down, and Enid sat down next to her, keeping a tight grip on Melanie's arm.

"What's going on?" He asked watching.

Enid bit her lip. "I…...I…" She put her hands over her face and tried keeping calm.

Melanie rubbed her back. "She's not feeling so great." She said gently.

" I'm late." Enid finally got it out, and then started breaking down crying, she turned and put her face on Melanie's shoulder.

Melanie wrapped an arm around her. "Shhhh…. It's okay." She said gently.

Michonne looked at Melanie, inhaled slightly and then looked at Enid. She put a hand on Enid's back also.

"How late are you Enid?" Harlan asked gently, getting a handkerchief and handing it to her.

Enid refused to look up, and took out a little notebook. "The dashes are my days in between, and the circles are how many days my uhm...thing lasts." She said embarrassed.

Melanie took a slight glance and rubbed Enid's back.

Harlan looked it over, counting back from her last one. " According to this you're 95 days late." He said handing it back to her. "Are your breasts sore? Tired? Nauseous?"

"Uhm….Just a little." She said softly, stuffing the book back in her pocket, she felt embaressed answering those questions.

"Enid… How long…" Michonne asked watching her.

"The night Negan round us up. Carl and I we got back before you guys and we were freaking out and it just happened." She said softly. Then nodded listening to Harlan.

"I could do an exam and ultrasound?" He offered, " I would just feel your stomach, and do an external ultrasound." He sighed. "If this was regular times and we could do blood work it would be easier. I don't even have anymore urinary pregnancy tests. Someone needs to get them on a run.." He glanced at Melanie.

Melanie sighed. "I know. I'll get them." She smiled slightly. It had been 3 weeks since their first time together, and they were taking it easy in their new relationship.

.

Enid nodded, "Okay." She sighed softly.

Harlan stood up. "I'll be in the next room getting things out.." He said going into middle room and shutting the door, letting them be alone in the back room.

"Can you both - stay with me?" Enid asked sitting on the table putting the drape on her.

"Of course." Melanie said softly, sitting down in the chair. Michonne nodded and stood beside Enid.

Harlan knocked before coming in. "Good?"

"Yeah." Enid sighed, looking at the wall.

Harlan washed his hands and dried them, then came over and helped Enid lay down. "Tell me if you get uncomfortable or anything."

"O..okay." Enid said looking panicked for a minute and held out a hand to Melanie.

"You're okay." Melanie said holding her hand and moving closer to her. "Deep breaths." She sat at Enid's head and nodded. "It's okay."

Harlan nodded, "Just let me know if you get uncomfortable." He said and moved her shirt up a bit to feel her stomach.

Enid let out a groan softly, keeping her eyes closed.

"Doing good." Melanie said softly, watching her and Harlan.

Harlan finished doing that after a minute, and stepped back. "You doing okay Enid?"

Enid nodded and looked over at Melanie.

"Going to do the ultrasound." Harlan said softly.

Enid nodded, she tried not panicking as she laid back down. She gripped Michonne's hand tighter as the drape got moved down.

"Deep breaths. It's okay." Melanie said at her side, mainly helping Harlan with the stuff he needed.

Enid shook her head refusing. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Melanie said softly. "We - are, right here. Nothing is going to happen." She promised. "Dr. Carson will tell you what is going on before he does anything."

Enid nodded and breathed trying to calm down more, "Okay.."

Harlan was gentle about it, "Just going to press the wand on your stomach.".

Enid nodded

Harlan moved the wand a bit. He looked at the monitor. "There we go…" He said gently.

Enid kept her eyes shut.

"Enid, open your eyes and look." Michonne said watching. She smiled slightly. She hadn't seen a baby that tiny on camera in a while.

Enid did as Harlan turned the screen to face her, and turned it up slightly. The baby's heartbeat was really going. She started crying.

"Strong heartbeat." Harlan said looking at it. "10 weeks."

"I don't want it." Enid said crying.


	28. Chapter 28

Michonne and Melanie calmed Enid down and rubbed her back. "It'll be okay." Melanie said looking up at Michonne. Harlan stepped into the other room, and let them be alone for a bit to calm her down.

"Enid." Michonne kneeled down to be at her level, she got her to look up at her. "You really need to think and talk with Carl about this." She stroked her face.

Enid nodded. "What if he doesn't.."

"If he doesn't, and you really don't want it. I'm sure something can be one. In the end it's your choice honey." Michonne smiled slightly.

Enid nodded. "I'm just not sure.." She frowned. "I just want to go home." She sighed.

"Alright. We can do that." Melanie rubbed her back. "Just think it over."

Enid sighed and got up. She thanked Harlan and left, he gave her a print out of the ultrasound. Michonne left with her.

"I'll be back soon." Melanie said softly, and watched them leave.

"She'll be okay." Harlan said going over to her.

"I hope so." Melanie smiled slightly. "Scary to go through at a young age - any age really."

"Thats where you can help her." Harlan smiled. "You know what it's like."

"If she'd listen if she choose to keep it." Melanie sighed and hugged him. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back. "Thank you." she muttered.

"Just doing my job." Harlan kissed her forehead.

Melanie smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "See you at home?"

Harlan nodded, and smiled. "See you then."

Melanie smiled and left. She walked back to Rick's place and saw Carl and Rick pull up to the gate. She hurried inside before they came to the house. Enid and Michonne were sitting on the couch talking. "I'll grab some..uhm.." She just walked into the kitchen grabbed some cookies that her and Judith made. She put them on the coffee table and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hey." Rick smiled coming in. He saw Enid look down and keep quiet. He leaned down and kissed Michonne. "Everything okay?"

"You'll find out in a bit." Michonne said softly. "Carl coming in?"

"He's coming, just kind of embarrassed from our talk and run." Rick laughed sitting on the arm of the couch next to Michonne.

"Melanie..I…" Enid looked at her.

Melanie smiled. "Relax."

Rick raised a brow and watched Carl come in.

"Every - "

"Carl please." Enid said softly letting him sit with her. She refused to look up.

"I took Enid to see Harlan, she wasn't feeling good on our run." Melanie said softly.

"Are you sick?" Carl asked taking her hand.

"I uhm.. " Enid looked at Melanie panicked. "I…"

"She'll be okay." Melanie nodded. "Just might be a little more interesting around here.."

Carl looked at Melanie. "What do you mean?"

"Carl." Michonne looked at him and sighed.

Enid didn't say anything, she handed Carl the picture.

Carl looked at her oddly for a minute, then looked down at it. "Michonne you're pregnant?"

Michonne laughed. "No. I - " She paused . "Yeah. No." She shook her head."Everyone raise your hand if you're not pregnant." Michonne raised her hand.

Melanie raised her's also.

Carl looked at Melanie and Michonne, he glanced at Enid. "R...Really?" His eyes widened.

Rick glanced down at Enid and shot Melanie and Michonne a look. They looked down and put their hands down. "How far along are you…..Enid."

"I….Harlan said I was 10 weeks." Enid said feeling, Michonne hold her hand more.

Rick nodded hearing her. He reached over taking off Carl's hat and smacking him upside the head with it. "Told your ass to be careful."

Carl didn't flinch he just looked at the picture. "Mhmm." He muttered.

Rick looked at Michonne and Melanie. "When did you find out?"

"Today. Just like you." Melanie snapped.

Rick frowned. "Told you to stop joking about sex and shit around them. But no - You had to keep going making jokes to get a laugh." He got up.

Melanie frowned. "They have been screwing for a while - Don't blame me for this."

"Oh come on - Like they've been doing that for the past year."

"Oh my gosh. You are that dense. Teens have sex. I'm sure you had plenty of it as a teen. I'm surprised your dick still works.." Melanie snapped getting up grabbing her jacket. "Not like you and Lori didn't screw around in high school.."

Rick stopped and looked at her. He grabbed her by the shoulder, and slapped her once across her backside, to make a point and get her attention. "Melanie." He said firmly, looking her in the eyes. "That's enough."

Melanie jumped slightly, she hadn't been smacked by Rick sinch she was at his house that one summer when she was 8 and she ran away in the middle of the night to go swimming in the creek, and she fell asleep outside on the trampoline after. She looked up at him, and kept quiet for a minute. "Yes sir." She said softly after a minute of him locking eyes with her.

"Sit." Rick said letting go of her.

Melanie sighed and sat down, she looked out the window.

Rick sighed, and sat on the coffee table. "Son - Enid." He said softly. "You both need to talk...Go upstairs and talk about this. If you need help, we - Michonne and I… along with Melanie, even though shes being slightly mouthy… Are here to help you with whatever you decide." He squeezed Carl's knee to draw him out of his shocking stare at the ultrasound. "Go."

Enid and Carl nodded and walked upstairs to go talk about it. Rick sighed, and looked at Michonne. "Can you take the kids for a walk? I need to talk to Melanie for a bit."

Michonne nodded and got up. She grabbed the kids and took them outside.

Rick sat on the couch and rubbed his face. "Come here."

Melanie got up and walked over to him and sat on the couch.

"I know you didn't grow up in a kind home, or a place that felt secure." He sighed looking at her. "I'm sorry I swatted you. I honestly didn't want to, but I needed your attention."

Melanie nodded keeping quiet.

"But, you need to be careful what you say - around Enid and Carl. They are young, stupid and impressionable." He sighed. "They will try anything you suggest, and think they are immune to consequences. I'm sure you still feel that way."

Melanie looked up at him and nodded. "I still do." she sighed softly.

"But you along with him and everyone else, need to understand that just because you are young - doesn't mean you are immune to what can happen." He sighed.

"Uncle Rick." Melanie said softly, she was playing with her fingernails. She looked up at him. "I really...screwed up last month."

"What happened." He sighed turning to look at her.

"I….I went to go see Negan, the night he was hurt. It was earlier that night. I stayed for 3 hours, and we…..had fun." She sighed softly. " I left after he threatened me and that he would teach me a lesson if I ever cheated on him." She wiped her eyes, then told him what else happened when he locked her in his room for that time and starved her and everything else. She paused looking down.

Rick held the bridge of his nose laying his head back and breathing. "Melanie." He sighed looking at her. "I'm glad you told me but - damn it!." He frowned. "What if you got pregnant - you almost died this last time you had Charity."

"I know… I hope I'm not." she sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry…"

Rick sighed, "You also didn't listen to me." He cracked his neck. "You're on suspension for a month, no runs - nothing. You get to stay here and help out with me or Michonne.."

"Yes sir." Melanie nodded listening. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Rick sighed. "Just start thinking this shit through." He pulled her close and hugged her, kissing her forehead. Meanie nodded and hugged him back. "Get home, and rest." he sighed rubbing her cheek. "I love you Melanie. I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early."

Melanie hugged him again. "Love you too." she sighed softly, and nodded. "Yes sir." she got up and grabbed her things and left.

Carl and Enid talked it through and ultimately Enid decided she wanted to continue the pregnancy, and Carl wanted to continue being with her and helping her. Rick eventually came around to the idea of being a grandpa, and Carl already told Michonne she'd be grandma even though Rick and her were not married yet.


	29. Chapter 29

**2 months later:**

Melanie eventually opened up to Rick and Michonne about everything - that happened in her relationship with Negan, she had more to tell than just when he locked her up in the bedroom for a week.

Melanie was sitting on the sofa, feeding Charity, watching Ford and Sarah play. Harlan just came back from doing a checkup on Enid, she was currently 18 weeks along and was always coming over and talking to Melanie and Maggie, anyone who had a baby really asking questions.

End hugged Melanie and smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry I'm annoying." she frowned slightly.

"You're not annoying. I'm glad to help." She smiled hugging her. "It's a different experience having a baby of your own instead of taking care of someone else's."

Enid nodded. "Thank you Mel." she smiled. "I hope I just do good." She sighed getting up.

"You will." Melanie said getting up and walking her out. "I'll see you at dinner tomorrow."

"Are you bringing your new man?" Enid teased - nobody knew Melanie and Harlan were together.

"Not tomorrow." she smiled. "Some other time. He's pretty tired."

"Oh okay.." Enid sighed and smiled. "Can't wait." She said leaving.

Melanie smiled." Goodnight Enid."

"Night Mel."

Melanie shut the door and walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. Harlan came in and sat with her. "She's doing good." He smiled.

"I'm glad." Melanie smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thinking of eating some of that fish tonight that Daryl brought over."

"That would be good." Melanie smiled.

"I'll get it started." Harlan smiled kissing her and going into the kitchen.

Melanie placed Charity on the floor with her brother and sister, she went outside and talked to Maggie while Harlan cooked supper.

Melanie came back in a while later, and the table was set and the kids were at the table. She walked over and sat at the table. "Nice to be using the table more regularly."

"I agree." He smiled placing the green beans and corn on the table, then grabbed the fish and put it down.

The smell of the fish overwhelmed Melanie. She looked pale and she said and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Harlan watched her, and let the kids have their veggies. "I'll be back." He said going into the bathroom and rubbed her back. "Feeling okay?"

"The smell of the fish. Nope. Can't do it." she said rinsing her mouth.

"The smell.." Harlan looked at her. "You're ..."

"Pregnant….Harlan.." Melanie stopped looking up at him.

"It's okay." He sighed.

"Harlan." She grabbed his hand, turning to him. "We can make for sure…" She looked up at him.

"I'll do an ultrasound, make an excuse to need to go to the medical trailer." He rubbed her back.

Melanie nodded as he left the room, she came out a few minutes later and saw Michonne over. Melanie was limping.

"What happened?" She asked sitting down with the kids.

"My dumbass tripped." Melanie sighed as she got help from Harlan. "He wants to really look at my foot in the trailer to make sure nothing is wrong with it."

"Alright. Well. I hope it isn't." Michonne smiled.

"Me either." Melanie smiled slightly and left with him.

Melanie limped until she got inside then walked to the exam room with him as he shut the main door and got the ultrasound machine.

Melanie sat down on the table, and waited.

Harlan came over and had her lay back. Melanie undid her jeans and pushed them down a bit to expose her lower abdomen. Harlan started pressing softly, and feeling. "I'll try the external one first." He said knowing she hated the other one.

"Alright." Melanie laid back and watched him as he put the gel on her stomach, and pressed the transductor on her stomach and looked at the montor. "Have you drank a lot today?"

"Close to a half gallon." She looked at the monitor and didn't see anything.

Harlan nodded, "I'm not getting anything."

"You want to do the other?" She sighed. "Go ahead."

"I can try. I'll make it quick." He said cleaning the gel off her stomach.

"Alright." She pushed her jeans off after and got covered with the drape. She scooted down to the end of the table. Harlan put her feets in the stirrups. She scooted down a bit more and let her legs fall apart.

"Gonna feel some pressure." He said after putting on some gloves, and grabbed the transductor and let her do it. He took over and pressed slightly.

"Damn it." She groaned feeling it more, pressing against her cervix. Harlan put his other hand on her stomach and pressed a bit.

"Deep breaths, it's okay, hun." He said looking at the monitor.

Melanie breathed and sighed, looking at the monitor.

Harlan kept pressing and moving the wand. He was really studying the ultrasound. "Multiples run in the family?"

"I…..I don't think so - Why?" She asked trying to see.

"There are two babies." Harlan said moving the monitor for her to see. "You're about… 10 weeks along."

Melanie just looked at the monitor. "So it's…." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Our baby." Harlan smiled softly, claiming it.

Melanie laid her head back hard against the table. "Thank goodness." She wiped her eyes and smiled, she knew it was 50/50 on if it was Negan's or Harlan's. She felt Harlan's hand let go of her stomach and make its way to hers and held it. She relaxed more. "Are you ready for this?"

"I will be." He smiled, standing up and kissed her.

Melanie smiled and kissed him more. Harlan helped her clean up and she got redressed, and walked back to the house with him.

They decided to keep it to themselves for a while anyway.


	30. Chapter 30

Melanie was exhausted, breastfeeding a little one along with being a mother to a 7 year old and 3 year old and a 9 month old baby, it was really exhausting - on top of being 14 weeks pregnant. She sat back on the sofa after laying the kids down, the baby in the crib. Harlan was sleeping next to her after having a busy day himself. Melanie closed her eyes and relaxed falling asleep. She woke up to the sound of Charity crying. She got up and cuddled with her and fed her.

The next day, went by slowly. Melanie was off running around with Rick, Harlan and Daryl. She had just had an argument with Daryl. Harlan stopped her from going back to the car, and grabbed her by the wrist, to turn her around to talk to him. He pulled her close. Melanie closed her eyes for a minute, and opened them, she looked really angry. She grabbed Harlan and pushed him against the car, and growled slightly. Rick and Daryl were watching.

"Melanie." Harlan said watching her, he could tell something happened.

Melanie shook her head. "Don't. Touch me like that." She said and let him go. She started walking, and felt her legs go weak She collapsed on the ground.

Rick came over and kneeled down to her as Harlan started looking at her Daryl was keeping a lookout. Melanie snapped awake, and looked around panicking slightly. She sat up and scooted back against the tire of the car. "Calm down Melanie." Rick said softly.

"I'm sorry." She said panicking. "I didn't mean to do that" She said closing her eyes.

"It's okay." Harlan watched her and took her hand carefully. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I'm sorry Melanie." He looked her over. "Are you okay?"

Melanie shook her head and held it for a minute. "Headache." She said slowly getting up. She had calmed down a little bit and hugged Harlan. He hugged her back and rubbed it slightly, they had finally came forward about their relationship with Rick and a few others.

He sighed. "You've been having them a lot lately." He said walking back with her.

Rick sighed. "She shouldn't be out here anymore, on runs for a while" He said glancing down at her stomach. "Since there is two in their."

Melanie sighed. "I'll stay home after this one." She promised walking with them to finish their business with the Kingdome. They finished up, Melanie sighed and apologized to Daryl on the way back. He shook his head and smiled slightly. He understood.

They got back, and Melanie carried her jacket in front of her. She had agreed to take the kids to go see Negan. She walked in with the, they sat the table. She sat down as he came out cuffed, and sat at the table with them. She was holding Charity, Ford and Sarah were sitting on each side of her.

"Hello Beautiful." Negan smiled slightly, sitting down. Sarah and Ford giggled listening to him.

Melanie smiled slightly, "Negan." She said softly. She had Charity sitting on the table, holding her

Sarah and Ford started telling Negan about the past few months, and everything else going on. Sarah smiled. "Daddy. Rick let me ride a horse."

"Thats nice Sarah." He said watching Melanie. She was refusing to look at him. "I bet you had fun huh?"

"Yah! Ford liked it too.." She smiled coloring in her coloring book, with Ford.

Melanie moved carefully, and handed Charity over to Negan.

"Hello Charity..." He smiled at Charity. She was close to 11 months old. He held her close talking to her, and kissing her cheeks. Charity let out a giggle and hit him.

Negan smiled, watching her "Pretty like your mama." He said looking at Melanie.

Melanie bit her lip slightly looking at Charity. She still hadn't told him she was pregnant - she didn't see a point in telling him. She was 6 months a long and not really showing a lot. She watched Negan and noticed he had lost weight, and grew his beard out more. She was really tempted to lean over the table and kiss him. She took her hair-tie and tied her hair back up.

Negan noticed something was different about her. He watched her, and smiled down at Charity. "Been keeping Mama busy?" He asked tickling her. He glanced up at Melanie and saw she looked exhausted She had gained some weight, nothing wrong with it. She always looked good with a little bit more weight on her frame.

"Very busy." Melanie said finally talking to him. "She's nursing all the time. Along with eating food.." She glanced at the kids, and moved her sleeve up a bit without realizing it, she had exposed her IV line.

"Been sick?" He asked noticing it and shifting Charity around in his lap.

Melanie moved her sleeve. "Yeah, had a stomach bug wasn't getting enough fluids." She said softly sighing.

"Oh.. Well glad you are better…" He sighed softly. "Living with Rick?"

"Yes and no." Melanie sighed. "Been staying during the night at his place, and working during the day. Carols been keeping the kids lately." She placed her hand over her mouth thinking she was going to throw up.

"I see." Negan got up and moved a bit walking around with Charity, Ford and Sarah. He kneeled down to them, and gave them a hug. They ran off to go play with Carl. Negan sat down holding Charity close.

Melanie felt like crap again suddenly. She grabbed the trashcan and threw up into it.

Negan got up and moved over to her, he rubbed her back and watched. "You alright." He asked moving a bit, with Charity. He had time to think during his lock up and realized he treated her like shit.

Melanie nodded and wiped her mouth off and rinsed her mouth out. She sat up a bit, and slowly turned back to the table. "Just not doing so great." She saw Rick come in and clear his throat. "I'll be back in a week." She promised.

Negan quickly grabbed her face and kissed her as Rick grabbed him. "Can't wait." He smirked slightly.

She grabbed Charity and watched Rick take Negan away back to his cell. She saw Rick come out a bit later and help her up "Lets get you home." He smiled slightly.

Melanie nodded and left with him. She remained quiet, and ate dinner with Rick and his family, Harlan stopped by later and joined in on dinner. She turned into bed early and fell asleep. She just wasn't in a talking mood.


	31. Chapter 31 - Enid 2

Melanie woke up one morning a few months later, she was near the end of her pregnancy. She was huge, she was about 30 weeks along now. Harlan was sick, and asleep in bed. Sarah and Ford had spent the night with Rick. She got dressed, and went outside for a walk and headed over to the school house that they were building. She walked around just trying to clear her head. She walked back and went back to bed a while before the sun came up. She talked with the guards for a while, and then headed over to Rick's place. She saw them eating breakfast, walked in. "Hello." She smiled.

"Hey. Hungry?" Rick smiled seeing her. Enid was sitting in the chair beside Carl, she was due any day now.

"Sure I can eat for a few." Melanie smiled sitting down beside Sarah and Ford. "Harlan still sick, and Charity is sleeping.." She moved her hair from her face and tied it back. Michonne gave her a pancake, and some eggs. She nodded listening to Michonne and Rick talk about everything, from Enid and the baby to supplies running low again.

"I'm sorry. I can always go.." Mel offered.

Rick shot her a look and sighed. "Not a good idea.." He smiled slightly knowing she would always volunteer no matter the situation.

"I'll go dad." Carl said softly, Enid sighed and got up from the table to grab something else to eat.

"I planned on that." Rick smiled slightly. "Michonne and I will go with you also." He looked at Melanie. "Care to take care of Enid and Judith?"

"I can." She smiled wiping her plate off and putting it in the hot water in the sink and washed it quickly, rinsed and put it on the dish rack. "It would be good to keep each other company."

"True." Enid smiled slightly, and got up helping her. She watched the others finish up and get ready to head out. Carl kisses Enid, and left. Michonne and Rick left quickly also, they got in the truck and headed out.

Enid and Melanie walked back to her house, and Melanie ran upstairs to check on Harlan and get Charity. Harlan rolled over long enough to nod answering her, and fell back asleep. She covered him up, washed her hands, and grabbed Charity. They took the kids out for a walk, and some air. They kept walking around trying to help Enid not be so restless.

"Mama?" Sarah asked looking up at Melanie.

"Yes honey?"

"Can we go see Daddy?" Sarah asked smiling.

"I….Sure." She sighed, she knew Sarah and Ford were missing their dad. Enid looked at her worried. "It's alright. Ricks been letting him see them as long as they are comfortable. I'm okay with it too." She smiled slightly. They walked to the jail.

Melanie spoke with the guard, they went in, and sat at the table. Enid sat in the chair beside Melanie - Ford and Sarah sat in their usual spots at the table, Melanie held Charity, and they waited.

Negan walked out, he was in fresh clothes, and had trimmed his beard down. Melanie bit her lip slightly watching him. He had gained some muscle where he lost his weight at earlier. He smiled looking at the kids, and sat down. "Melanie." He kept her ring on a string on his neck.

"Negan." She smiled slightly. She kept one hand below the table, it was hiding her stomach. She sat Charity on the table. "Kids wanted to see you."

"That's good. At least they want to see me." He said coldly. He looked at the kids. "Whats new?"

Melanie ignored it and watched Enid.

Sarah and Ford talked to Negan for a while, and giggled as he played with them.

Negan looked at Enid. "Got yourself knocked up huh?" He smiled slightly. "Carl?"

Enid frowned and sighed, she nodded. "Due anytime."

Negan raised a brow. "Good to see he finally learned something.." He muttered looking at Melanie. "You knocked up yet?"

Melanie frowned not answering. She looked away and sighed.

"What's wrong? Doc can't get you knocked up." He said shifting holding Charity.

"Piss off." Melanie said softly. They started arguing in a soft tone knowing if they got loud the guard would come back. Enid got up and walked to the bathroom in the jail, she came back and looked worried. "You okay?" Melanie asked seeing her face expression.

Enid didn't say anything, she just held onto the back of the chair, keeping her eyes shut.

Melanie watched her for a minute, Negan glanced too, and looked down ta Charity. "Shit Think she's going to be poppin that watermelon out of her vagina soon." He laughed. Charity giggled as well as Sarah and Ford

Enid breathed, and sat down. She looked panicked at Melanie.

"You're okay." She smiled slightly. "Let me know when you have another one." She glanced at Negan and kicked him under the table. Negan smirked looking at her. He took his foot and ran it over her leg.

Enid nodded and sighed.

"My first lasted 2 days." Melanie smiled slightly.

"What….are we going to do? Harlan is sick." Enid said worried. "Carl is gone with Michonne and Rick to go on a supply run."

"We talked about this in the meeting with Rick and Carl. They wanted me to end up doing it if something happened to Harlan and they were not here.." Melanie said softly. "You'll be okay."

"Oh, thats right." Enid sighed. "Not the only baby coming in a few weeks." She smiled slightly.

Negan listened and played with Charity. "Oh yeah? Who else is knocked up?" He smirked slightly.

"M - " Enid groaned and grabbed Melanie's hand.

Melanie looked at the clock. "You're good. Breathe.." She smiled slightly.

"That… wasn't so bad." Enid sighed softly. "Gets worse?" She bit her lip. "Been having this since yesterday.."

"Yes." Melanie said looking at Charity. "Could be like this for a few more days.."

Enid groaned not liking that answer. "I'm going to kill Carl."

"Should of put a condom on it. Or ya know swol- " Negan laughed getting kicked again by Melanie cutting him off. "Usually don't say that tell the end of labor." He teased looking at Melanie. "Right?"

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, usually." She smiled "I know i said it."

"Wonder if…" Enid looked down. "Thats gross."

"Piss yourself?" Negan said sarcastically.

Enid frowned, looking at Melanie. "Thats gross." She bit her lip. "Darn kid picked the perfect time.."

"Negan..." Melanie sighed, looking. "Water broke." She smiled slightly. "They just know when shit is going to hit the fan.."

"Well it does happen. You shit and piss yourself in labor sometimes." Negan rolled his eyes, and got up walking over to Melanie and handing Charity back, and grabbing Melanie's face and kissed her.

"Negan!" Melanie groaned feeling him kiss her, she held her breath and looked up at him as he pulled back. He leaned down and kissed the kids. He walked back to his cell with the guard. Enid and Melanie left back to Rick's place with the kids. She helped Enid and got her into a night shirt and helped her.

That night, Rick and the group still hadn't returned. Melanie was helping Enid through her labor, she radioed Rick but got nothing back. She had Carol go next door and check on Harlan and told him the updates of Enid. She back with supplies. Melanie radioed him and talked to him.

Harlan told her what to do when it came time to deliver. He ended up falling asleep, and keeping the radio next to him. Melanie pushed on the button and tried getting ahold of him but got nothing, she didn't know Negan managed to steal a radio and was listening to them. She tried Rick again, got nothing still. She sighed putting it down and grabbed some gloves to check Enid.

Rick was out of range. He was still driving. He looked at Michonne as she tried radioing in to check on everyone. Carl was sleeping in the back.

Carol grabbed some towels and helped Melanie with Enid. The next night, Rick and them still where not back, Melanie was getting worried. She was sleeping in shifts with Carol. Maggie came over to check and see if they needed another person. "Still no baby?"

"Not yet." Melanie sighed, filling up the tub with hot water, and some cool water to get it a safe temperature for Enid to be in it. She helped Enid into it, and let her relax in the warm water. "She's at 8 right now."

Enid groaned in pain, holding Carol's hand and Melanie's. "Wish this was over." She cried.

"I know honey." Melanie said rubbing her sides. "Almost over." She promised. She let her relax in the tub, and tended to the kids, and got them ready for bed. She and Carol along with Maggie were running around helping with the kids, and taking turns.

Later that night, Rick pulled up to the gate, and pulled in. They started unloading. They got busy talking with the others and didn't head back to the house.

Melanie tried again on the radio. "Come on push. Enid." She said watching.

Enid groaned and pushed.

Negan turned his radio back on and heard them. He pushed the button and spoke into it. "Give her something to focus on." He said cutting in. He gave her other coaching advice.

Melanie heard him and spoke int it. "How did you get a radio?" She frownd.

"I stole it." He snapped rolling his eyes. "Think Melanie. What helped you in labor.."

Melanie gave Enid something to focus on and kept helping her.

"Uncle Prick is back." Negan said sighing. "He's taking his sweet time getting his ass home."

"Negan." Melanie frowned, then smiled slightly.. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Welcome sugar lips. I'm out. Good luck Kid." He said referring to Enid. He turned off his radio.

Maggie heard Rick and them came back ."Get your ass home!" She screamed. "Enid's in labor. Has been since day before."

Carl looked at his dad, and then took off running to the house, followed by Rick and Michonne. He stopped hearing Enid groaning in pain and crying.

Rick put his hand on his shoulder. "Go be in there.." He smiled at Carl.

Carl looked up at Rick and nodded, he was hesitant. "I don't know dad.."

"Carl." He said looking at him. "Go watch your son or daughter be born.." He smiled. "Holler if you want us.." He hugged him slightly.

Carl looked at Michonne then him, he nodded and walked upstairs. Michonne and Rick sat on the couch.

"Enid?" He sighed in relief seeing Melaine with her. He walked over.

Enid looked pissed, she punched Carl. "What took so long!" She cried.

Carl looked at Melanie, and sat down. "I'm sorry. We had car trouble."

"Likely excuse!" Enid groaned shaking her head listening to Melanie.

"How is she?" Carl asked sitting down.

"She is doing fine." Enid groaned answering for herself. "Where are Michonne and Rick?"

"Downstairs. Through you'd like it with just Mel and I." He said holding her hands.

Melanie smiled slightly. "Shes good. Just not pushing, being stubborn."

Enid gave Melanie a glare and breathed. Carl was at her head holding her, unsure what all to say.

"Try pushing if you feel it Enid." Melanie said moving a bit, and sitting down more.

Enid nodded, breathed and pushed.

She pushed for 3 hours. "Kill me now." She groaned pushing hard. "Can...Michonne and Rick come in?" She begged, she was getting tired. Carol had went home to check on the kids.

Melanie nodded, looking at Carl. Carl got up and hollered downstairs for them. He went back to his spot and sat down, Michonne and Rick came in. Michonne sat next to Enid. Rick sat beside Carl near Enid's head.

"So tired." Enid groaned breathing.

"I bet." Michonne smiled holding her hand. "You are almost done though.."

Enid sniffed and held her hand and wiped her eyes with the other. She was scared.

"You are doing great" Rick said watching. "I know it's scary." He looked at Carl. "But you gotta keep going. Baby's coming no matter what. You'll be resting in no time."

Enid nodded listening. "Okay." She bit her lip. Carl kissed her head.

"Push Enid." Carl said softly,

Enid cried and panted, listening to Carl, Michonne and Rick talking to her and encouraging her.

"Crowning, there we go.." Melanie smiled slightly.

"Wow, baby.." Carl smiled big watching in the mirror.

"You've got this." Michonne smiled. "First baby's are the hardest."

"Come on, Enid." Rick smiled "Keep going honey."

Enid pushed harder and groaned out in pain feeling the baby descend. She looked at Carl. Carl looked down at her, and smiled kissing her forehead. "Push baby." He was getting excited, and helped her more.

Melanie smiled guiding the baby out. "Keep going." She watched.

Enid pushd more, and the baby slid out in two more pushes. Melanie put the baby on Enid's chest, rubbing the baby's back after clearing out the mouth and nose. Enid started crying looking at the baby and laying her head back on Carl.

Carl smiled more kissing Enid. "Gosh your amazing." He said softly, kissing her more and looking at the baby. "What is it?"

"It's a girl." Enid cried kissing Carl more and panting hard.

Melanie smiled covering the baby with a towel, and rubbing it's back more. "Congratulations you guys."

Carl smiled kissing her more. They had talked about boy and girl names for a while. "Lorileigh Grace.. " He rubbed the baby's back.

Enid smiled softly. "Lori after… Carl's mom… Leigh after my mom…"

"Then, Grace for Michonne's middle name.." Carl smiled slightly. He loved Michonne, they both did.

Michonne smiled slightly, looking at the baby. "She's beautiful." She leaned down and kissed Enid's forehead. "Pretty like her mama."

Enid smiled softly as Melanie took the baby, weighed her, and made sure she was okay. She wrapped her back up in a blanket after putting her in a onesie and a diaper. She handed her back to Enid. "Healthy baby."

Enid smiled softly. "Thank you." She said softly, taking the baby. She hugged Rick and Michonne. "Thank you both." she looked down at the baby. Carl smiled kissing her again and watched them. After the afterbirth was delivered, Melanie cleaned up everything and helped Enid into bed. Enid fell asleep for a while.

Michonne was holding Lorileigh, cradling her close sitting with Rick. "What a sweetheart." She smiled softly.

Rick smiled looking at the baby. "Still can't believe I'm a grandpa - you're a grandma." He laughed. They had gotten married a few months ago.

Michonne smiled and kissed the baby's head, and handed the baby to Rick. "Get used to it gramps.." She kissed him, and watched him hold the baby. Rick smiled watching the baby, and held her close. "Can't believe Carl is still old enough to have a baby."

Carl smiled coming in. "Sorry about that still." he laughed softly. "Can't believe it either." He sat down, he hadn't held the baby yet. He was nervous to hold the baby.

Rick smiled "You've got a lot to teach this one.. Keep her safe… and everything." He said gently handing the baby over to Carl. Carl hesitated, looking nervous holding the baby. "There you go.." He said talking him through how to hold him. "Head steady." Rick chuckled slightly, watching. "You'll get the hang of it."

"I….I hope so" he said not really moving at all holding the baby close, and looking down. "Worried I'll drop her.." He sighed, sitting back.

Melanie was asleep downstairs on the sofa, letting them be as a family.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been five weeks since Enid had Lorileigh, Carl was really stepping up and being a dad. They seemed to be getting the hang of it. Melanie was relaxing in the couch, rubbing her stomach and watching the kids play on the floor. Harlan was off on a run with Daryl and a few others. She sighed shifted around and eventually gave up resting, being really uncomfortable, she got up and started working on things around the house to keep busy.

She popped her head up from folding towels, and saw Maggie. "Hello Maggie." she smiled. "Been forever it seems like."

Maggie smiled slightly. "Been a while." She said sitting down holding Hershel Jr. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good." Melanie said sitting back taking a break. "Just keeping busy." She smiled. "How are you all doing?"

"Daryl and I are good.." Maggie smiled putting Hershel down to play. "Just taking things slow still… Hershel is getting so big.. So is Charity."

"I know." Melanie smiled. "So big." She sighed softly.

"Things going okay with Harlan?"

Melanie nodded. "Pretty good, just enjoying our time together." She smiled more. She rubbed her side and sat back more. They talked for awhile, and had lunch together with the kids. Maggie left with Hershel and took him home to lay him down for a nap. Melanie did the same laying her three down for a nap, and went outside to work outside on the garden for a bit.

She held her head while working outside, she was having a headache. She closed her eyes, felt it go away, and started walking around outside for a bit. She headed over to Harlan's office across the road and grabbed some pain medicine he told her she could take. She held her breath for a minute, and walked into the jail. The guard had left. She saw Negan working out on the floor. "Negan."

He stopped doing sit ups, and got up. "Melanie." He smiled at her face, then looked her body over. He stopped at her very large pregnant stomach. "You're... _pregnant..._ " He frowned, then walked over to the cell door. He ran his hand along his beard and sighed.

"I…..I am." Melanie said softly, watching him. She had grown some more balls during the last few meetings they had at the table for the kids. She even told him off for all the shit he did to her earlier in the relationship.

Negan closed his eyes, and laid his head against the bars. "You're telling me now?" He frowned.

He was hurt she would hide it. "Is…" He glanced down at her stomach and then moved his eyes back up to lock his brown eyes with her blue ones. "Melanie..."

"I…Negan." She looked down, and nodded. "It's your's I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.."

She breathed slightly. "I...was scared."

"It's mine. You didn't _know_ before?" He growled. "Who have you been fucking?" He kicked the bar.

"I slept with Harlan, the night you threatened me." She sighed looking him in the eyes. "I got drunk… So did he.." She bit her lip, resting a hand on her stomach. "Harlan admitted a few weeks ago it wasn't his.. He's sterile."

Negan let out a frustrated groan. "Damn it Melanie." He hit the bar's and kicked it, he ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. " I wouldn't have hurt you." He sighed. "But you seem to be doing a lot of that lately." He frowned. "Got my locked up and now cheated.. Hid a pregnancy from me... Refusing to bring the kids in.."

"I seem to recall you doing the same.." Melanie sighed. She looked up at him. His scent was intoxicating still. He had been keeping himself cleaned up. His scent drove her crazy while she was pregnant.

"I know, I fucked up with our life back in the Sanctuary" He sighed, keeping an eye on her stomach. "I...I'm sorry." He muttered. He never said it, unless he meant it - he really did. He had a lot of time to think in the hole.

Melanie bit her lip hearing him. "I'm sorry also." She put her hand through and stroked his face slightly. " I really screwed things up... I helped Rick and the others... take over the Sanctuary and take you down.."

Negan put his hand over hers and watched her for a minute. He closed his eyes, and sighed again. "Doesn't hurt for the king to get knocked down.." He shook his head and let go of her stomach, and started pacing. "This will... be alright."

"Melanie." Rick came into the room. He frowned watching them.

Melanie turned around, and sighed. "Hey."

"Though you were not telling him." Rick said going over to them.

"I couldn't keep it from him anymore." She sighed. She kept her hand in the cell holding his, she slid him a key. He took it and hid it in his pocket. "He deserved to know, not like he's going to do anything anyway.." She moved away from the cell.

Rick groaned and shook his head. "Go home Melanie."

"Yes sir." She looked at Negan for a minute, smiled slightly, then left the jail and headed home to check on the kids. She could hear Charity giggling in her crib, she walked upstairs and saw Ford and Sarah curled up in the crib with Charity talking to her. "Good nap my sweeties?" She smiled walking over.

Ford nodded, and got up. He held his hands out and hugged Melanie She hugged him back tightly and kissed him, she put him down and got Sarah out and did the same, then got Charity out. "Lets go get a snack." She went downstairs and got them something to eat. She looked up hearing the door open and saw Rick come in.

He smiled at the kids, then looked at Melanie. "Lets go talk." He motioned his head slightly. She nodded and followed him into the living room letting the kids eat in the kitchen, she could watch them still. Rick sighed, scratching his head and turning at her. "Them babies aren't Harlan's?"

Melanie frowned, and sighed. "No, he was going to take them in as his though. He's sterile."

"I see." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it was a mistake bringing Negan here. I don't want you falling back under him again…"

"It wont, Dad." Melanie snapped and sighed, not realizing she called him dad instead of uncle.

"Good." Rick smiled slightly, hearing her. "Just be careful.. You have three soon to be 5 children.." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Melanie, you need to really think about the future.. Yours... also theirs... They deserve a good, safe one... I don't think you can have one with him.."

She closed her eyes and inhaled, "I am.. I promise." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 'I love you Dad."

"What made you start calling me that?" He hugging her.

"Well.. You've always been like a dad. Might as well call you it." She sighed. "Kids even call you papa."

A slight smile appeared on Ricks face, he sat down beside her, and rubbed her back. "Lori…" He paused, looking down. "We, always thought of you as our daughter - also because we had you so much, and Carl always called you sissy." He chuckled slightly. "I wish things turned out different for you, makes me sick to my stomach all the hell you went through." He sighed, pushing her curly reddish brown hair from her face.

"Me too." Melanie sighed nodding watching him. "I….I still love him i think." She looked down and rubbed her face. "But, I really….feel something for Harlan."

Rick watched her and sighed. "You really need to think things over.. It's not fair to them.." He smiled slightly. "You really, Just really think about it." He kissed her forehead. "Love you Melanie. Don't make a life changing decision on one feeling.."

Melanie nodded and hugged him again, smiling slightly.

She didn't sleep well that night, mainly stayed awake, staring at the ceiling with Harlan sleeping next to her. She was thinking hard about everything, and wished she had an answer right...


	33. Chapter 33

Over the next week, Melanie had been having contractions but nothing serious - Harlan had been keeping an eye on her, and making sure she rested a lot. He also make sure to keep her from stressing the best he could - which wasn't easy - everything set her off usually.

Harlan was called out in the middle of the night, Melanie was wide awake and sitting on her back porch watching the sky. She could hear soft footsteps, mainly everyone was asleep except the guards. She kept her eyes on the sky. "Hello Joey."

Joey sighed breathing softly, he had walked 10 miles from where he parked his truck outside Hilltop. "Ma'am." He stood, watching her.

"Everything ready?" She smiled slightly. He nodded. "Good." She laughed softly, biting her lip. "Thank you for helping me."

Joey nodded. "Anything for you ma'am. The sanctuary is growing tense, Dwight allows things Negan never did. He is really becoming a problem. He also wants you Ma'am.. Since, Negan got Sherry killed, he wants to end your life.." He sighed and sat down.

"Well. If they want Me, they can come get it." She looked at him. "We refuse to go down without a fight. Negan would be a good thing here… Who else did you bring with you."

" Shane, Dom, Max." He brought Negan's right hand men.

"Good." She smiled. "Come here in the morning, around 8. Surrender."

Joey nodded. "Yes ma'am. The others will be waiting by radio. The rebels want to join Hilltop, and fight against Dwight.."

Melanie stood up and hugged him. "Thank you Joey."

"Welcome, Ma'am. Pleasure to be working with you again." He smiled, he had lost weight, and looked pretty good now.

"Likewise." She smiled noticing. "Go rest in your truck." She walked inside.

Joey nodded and left climbing over the wall.

Later that morning. A truck pulled up having a white flag on the top. Melanie was outside talking with Rick and Maggie. She watched as the gates opened, and walked over a bit. Joey stepped out raising a hand. "I wish to speak with Melanie."

Melanie looked at Rick, who had his gun drawn along with others. He nodded to her. Melanie walked over to him and patted him down quickly, and stood back. "What do you want."

"It's Dwight. He's planning on attacking in the near future." He sighed. "He wants to kill you Melanie - he blames you for getting Sherry killed." His men got out of the truck, he must of had 20 people with him. "These are Negan's former right hand men. They can really help you.."

Melanie watched him. "And you want asylum?"

Joey sighed. "We want to join you - believe it or not, Dwight is way worse than Negan." He looked at Dom.

Dom cleared his throat, and looked at Melanie. "He's planning on killing all the men, taking the woman and children.." He paused. "Woman would be slaves, the children would be fed…" He couldn't finish it. "Not a good thing."

Melanie looked disgusted. "What else is he doing?"

Dom sighed, "He has teamed up with a new group, but they are savages…"

"What group?" Rick asked him cutting him off.

"Ma'am…" He looked at Melanie. "It's the whisper's.."

Melanie's color drained from her face. She swallowed and breathed out softly. "W..He didn't." She said getting infuriated. Dom nodded.

"Melanie lets get you into the meeting hall - Maggie would want to hear this. Boys check out the truck." Rick looked at the men "Come on." He said walking them to the meeting hall. He helped Melanie back in noticing she was still really pale and starting to get shaky.

"She alright?" Negan asked noticing her.

"Someone here wants to visit." Rick said opening the jail door, he nodded letting Negan out.

Negan looked at Melanie, stroking her face. "What's wrong?"

"Just...come." She said softly walking to the meeting hall, the former men from the Sanctuary were waiting, along with the kingdom group, and Ricks group. They walked inside, and were met with disgusted looks.

"Nobody say anything. " Rick warned them knowing they had ill feelings toward Negan, he still harbored them too. "Joey.. Call the meeting." He said handing reign over to the man.

"Fat Joey.. Holy shit.. You look great." Negan laughed, watching him. Melanie elbowed him and frowned. Negan muttered something and wrapped an arm around her.

Joey nodded and sighed. "Dwight has taken over the Sanctuary - He's worse… Than you are Negan. Gosh, to think that was possible.." He said looking at Negan and sighed going into great detail about what Dwight planned on doing with them, and what his strategies where.

Negan raised a brow, "He plans to use the whispers?" He let out a laugh. "Is he screwing the leader? She's bat-shit crazy.."

"Thats coming form someone who talks to a bat of his dead wife." Rick scoffed.

Negan smiled slightly. "Like it or not - Grimes. You need me. Why dont you start kissing my ass right now." He leaned in slightly at Rick.

"Boys." Melanie scolded. "Let your romance brew another time.." she rolled her eyes.

Rick narrowed his eyes.

Negan let out a laugh. "He wishes. He couldn't handle this."

"Hell, I could barely handle it." Melanie smiled slightly.

Negan grinned and grabbed Melanie's ass. "Right back at you sugar lips."

Melanie shook her head and smiled, looking at the map, not moving Negan's hand.

Joey cleared his throat, "Well… He plans on attacking within the month. I'll know more when I go back tonight." He sighed.

"You don't have to go back, Jo." Melanie frowned. "You can stay, he probably knows you're helping us anyway.."

Joey nodded. "True… But I got a wife and kid back at camp, so does Dom.. I'm going to try sneaking them out."

"Well.. You know the signal if you have trouble." Melanie smiled slightly.

Rick shook his head. "Just be careful." He sighed. "Fuckin' crazy ass…" He muttered walking away, he didn't want to go to war with that group.

Melanie frowned, and followed him leaving Negan with Maggie. "Dad."

Rick stopped letting her catch up. "Come on Mel.. Lets talk."

Negan smiled at Melanie. "So… how's my God son?" He teased her.

"I wasn't aware I made you that offer.." Maggie frowned.

Negan laughed and sat on the couch with her. "Well… I did help you, and I know for sure you made Melanie his God mother." He smirked.

Maggie shook her head. "Yeah, Mel is… Hell freezes over when you are." She sat back.

Hershel JR walked over to Negan with a toy. Negan smiled at the kid. "Damn.. Looks like his dad."

Maggie frowned. "Yeah, minus the smashed skull.." She said sour.

Hershel Jr climbed up on Negan's lap and handed him the slobbered teether toy. "Bah-Dada!" He babbled and laughed.

"Look. I'm sorry I did that." Negan said watching him. "Take it back if I could." He ruffled the kids black hair, and smiled, then tickled him.

Maggie didn't say anything, she just watched.

Melanie came back a bit later and sat down watching them, she had Ford, Sarah and Charity with her. They eagerly ran over to their dad and climbed up in his lap, watching him play with Hershel Jr and join in on the fun. She smiled slightly, and sat back, then closed her eyes and pressed on her side slightly, having some contractions, breathing slightly.

"You good?" Negan asked watching after a few minutes.

"Mhmm." Melanie nodded, that caught the attention of Maggie too.

"Want Harlan?" She asked worried.

Melanie firmly shook her head. "He's busy. I'll be fine." She sighed, feeling it pass.

"Mel...You should be home... You're -"

"I'm okay, Maggie. Promise." She smiled slightly.

They heard the sound of something smashing into the fence, and screaming. Maggie took off running outside, along with the others. Negan frowned, standing up he walked over to the window.

"Shit!" He hollered, and looked at Melanie. "Grab the kids!"

Melanie got up and grabbed the kids, seeing 3 tank's busting through the walls, along with a huge horde of walkers coming in...


	34. Chapter 34

Negan looked at her. "Block the door." He ordered. Melanie nodded and did when he left, grabbing Lucille. He was really fighting hard, she watched him in action and smiled slightly. That was the man she married - well was married too.

She stopped feeling a sharp pain. She moved back, keeping the kids close. She knew a truck was right next to the back door. If something happened, they could go to it, and be safe. She hushed them and kept them close. She breathed, and leaned against the couch for a minute.

Harlan, Rick and Daryl came back through the destroyed gates. They saw what was going on with everything, got out and started fighting. Harlan took off for the meeting hall knowing Melanie was in there, Maggie yelled and told him.

Melanie looked up hearing Harlan, she opened the door and let him in. She let out a groan, as he shut the door.

Harlan looked at her. "Perfect time to go into labor.." He half smiled and sighed.

"Mhmm." She groaned. "Should of stayed in bed.."

Harlan held his tongue to refrain from telling her that would of been a smart idea under different circumstances, and grabbed a gun.

A fire was engulfing the community.

Negan came running back telling Rick he was getting the kids and Melaine. Rick was screaming something at him, and continued fighting. Negan opened the door, shutting it behind him. "We have to go." He ordered seeing Harlan helping Melanie. "Fuck."

Negan grabbed Melanie. "Get the kids, Harlan." He said looking at him. "I got Mel."

Harlan nodded listening to him, grabbed Sarah, Ford, Charity, Hershel Glenn Jr. He carried them as Negan lead the way to the truck. Melanie shot any walkers along the way, and groaned softly.

"My gosh." she said seeing the town going up in flames, along with the saviors attacking, and walkers everywhere. Sarah let out a scream as a walker came to her. Negan stabbed it, and continued on.

Negan walked over, to a van, "Get in." He said coldly, and put the kids in it, along with Mel, and Harlan. He started taking down a few walkers in the process. Negan got in and started driving, running over walkers.

Negan stopped got out and covered Carl as Enid and the baby made a way to get to another car. He kept attacking them. "Get your family safe." he told Carl. Rick came running over to cover Carl's family.

Melane grabbed her gun and started shooting walkers also. Negn was outside helping her. He swung at one that was going to get Rick. He just looked at the sheriff, and smirked slightly. He quickly turned and got another. A savior came over and grabbed Negan. Melanie raised the gun and shot the savior. Negan nodded at her, and continued fighting as the fire continued raging.

Rick hollered. "Get to safety!" He took off running to a truck that had Michonne, Carl, Enid and baby Lorileigh in it.

"You okay?" Negan asked getting in. Melanie nodded leaning her head against the seat, breathing.

The horde was getting bigger, coming in to many to fight, the fire continued to consume the town. The rest of the Alexandrians and Hilltoppers fled in vehicles…

Negan frowned and continued driving. The kids were sleeping in the back. Negan floored it and pushed a truck out of the wall, and drove off away from the town. Melanie let out a groan.

Harlan moved and put a hand on Melanie. "Doing okay?"

Melanie shook her head and groaned, moving the seat to lay back a bit. Harlan moved and started timing her contractions, keeping an eye on her.

Negan remained silent as he drove, he kept a watch on her from the corner of his eye.

Harlan frowned watching how close they where. "Damn." He muttered. "About 5 minutes apart."

Negan looked at Melanie." Cabin?" That was literally the only place he could think of at the moment, and knew nobody else would know the location of.

Melanie nodded, breathing. "Please." She undid her jeans a bit, letting her stomach expose more.

Negan gave a firm nod. He took off, driving as it started raining hard.

"We have nothing." Melanie groaned as Negan helped her into the house after he got there, locked the gate again, and checked the property quickly, along with inside the house.

"We'll improvise. I'm sure the kit is still here from last time." Negan said gently. He carried the kids inside, and put them on the pull out sofa bed in the living room, closed the blinds, made sure the doors where locked with Harlan. Negan started looking for the kit he left last time. He found it and brought it in.

"Negan - Freaking MacGyver..." She breathed kicking off her jeans, she felt awful. "I want to throw up."

" I believe it's Negan, Fucking MacGyver." He grinned flashing his teeth.

Melanie laughed and breath, taking off her jacket, and t-shirt, going down to her tank top. "Sounds like a better name." She groaned getting help walking to the bathroom from them both.

They waited, Negan took off his jacket, and cleaned himself up. Harlan did the same in the upstairs bathroom. Negan busted back to the bathroom when he heard Melanie let out a scream.

"What the fuck's wrong?." He said opening the door.

Melanie was breathing hard, and hovering a bit. "Hurts like hell." She groaned. "Sorry." She muttered.

Negan sighed in relief, "Damn it, Melanie. Give me a fucking heart attack.." He scolded her and helped her back into the bedroom. He saw her water broke while she was using the toilet.

"Sorry.." She panted and groaned more seeing Harlan come down. He had checked on the kids while coming down.

"Good?" He asked. Melanie nodded.

"Just being dramatic." She forced a smile, and breathed.

Harlan let out a small laugh. "Sure you are." He put on some gloves and quickly examined her. "At a 6 already." He smiled. "They will be ready soon..."

Melanie nodded laying her head back after tying her hair up into a messy bun.

"Two?" Negan said looking at her. "Tell me my fucking hearing is going, Melanie…" He frowned, looking at her. She didn't say anything, just closed her eyes - first she hid the pregnancy for so long from him, now she was surprising him with not one baby- but two. "Fan-fucking-tastic.. Melanie…" He shook his head.

Harlan watched. "It's twins." He said telling Negan again.

"How the fuck - " He paused, after pacing. He shook his head. "We don't have shit for one - let alone two babies.." He clenched his jaw, and sighed. "Fuck...Fuck…" He kicked the chair.

Melanie looked over at him. "Negan." She took his hand, pulling him close. She knew he was scared, even if he doesn't like showing it. He had a hard time showing it. She put a hand on his cheek. "We didn't have shit for Ford either, when he was born."

Negan sighed, sitting down. "Shit. Melanie.." He stopped talking, and looked up at Harlan. "Can you handle this?" He frowned.

Harlan sat down. "They are both head down. That doesn't mean one might flip after the first is born.." He looked at Negan. "With a singleton birth everything's the same issue. It's just higher with twins." He smiled slightly. "She's full term.. 38 weeks.."

Negan nodded and sighed, he got up and left the room for a bit to check the kid's.

Melanie laid her head back and breathed through the contractions. Harlan stayed with her and helped her with them.

"Not what we had envisioned.." He smiled slightly. "Scared?"

Melanie nodded, and breathed. "Some." She closed her eyes. "Hell of a lot."  
"You'll be okay." He smiled slightly, and helped her, pressed on her lower back.

"Hope… so." Melanie groaned, feeling him press on her back, breathing.

Negan came back a while later, got the fire really going, and also dropped a bag on the floor. He grabbed it and smiled slightly. "I knew we left shit." He laughed slightly.

Melanie smiled slightly, groaning. "Great." She moved around on the bed.

Negan went through the stuff and saw the baby stuff Lucille had packed in it, and left from the first time they were there. He paused looking at the clothing. He cleared his throat and snapped out of his thoughts about his wife. He put the baby clothes on the dresser, and the old Military field kit he kept. "Take a look doc." He said taking over with Melanie.

"Military man?" Harlan asked looking over the stuff.

Negan gave a nod, while Melanie tried taking a little nap. "Yep... Served 10 years."

He rubbed his face. "Ford was delivered here, along with Maggie's boy.."

Harlan sat up what he needed, and listened. "Easy deliveries?"

"Both were scared. They had smooth deliveries though." He sat back, kicking his feet up on the bed post.

"Was Ford your first?" Harlan sat down on the other side of the bed.

Negan let out a laugh. "My old lady - Lucille..." He shook his head. "She had three stillbirths. Gave up after the last one.." He opened his flask from his pocket and took a drink. "Broke her heart... She was...happy she learned Melanie was pregnant.. Well.. Pissed at first, but she came around, and was supportive of her.." He passed the flask to Harlan.

Harlan took a sip and passed it back. He wasn't a drinker. "She helped Mel a lot huh?"

"She did." He smiled slightly, and took another drink then put it away. "She died a month after Ford was born. She still couldn't get over that name.." Negan rolled his eyes. "Melanie named him after her dad's last name." He shook his head. "Piece of shit.." He huffed.

"So your wife... What was her full name?" Harlan asked looking out at the kids seeing them still asleep. The story sounded familiar.

"Lucille Maria Lansbury-Travis.." He laughed, he hadn't said his last name - Travis, in a long time.

Harlan furrowed his brows and laughed. "Well...Here's to my step-sister..." Lucille was about 10 years younger than he was.

Negan let out a bellow of a laugh and took a drink "Good one, Doc.."

Melanie started turning, groaning slightly.


	35. Chapter 35

Harlan raised a brow and looked a him, he dug into his pocket and handed him a picture.

Negan blinked and looked at it. "Seriously?" He looked at Harlan. "You're the goody-two-shoes older brother?" He let out a laugh handing the picture back of Lucille and Harlan at Lu's high school graduation.

"Yep." He smiled slightly. "My dad married her mom, when was 12 and she was 2.." He shook his head. "We had a falling out after mom died, and dad was going downhill. She didn't like that he went on hospice."

Negan nodded listening. "Yeah, she said something about a fight, but never talked about it." He shrugged. "I met Lu when I was home visiting while serving in the army." He smiled slightly. "Your sister could belt out AC/DC like nobody's business." He laughed slightly. "She was in tight leather pants, and a red crop top." He looked down, and sighed, then took a drink. "How'd you know about the stillbirths?"

"She wrote me." He sighed. "She somehow found my address, and got a hold of me just breaking down in a letter about losing three babies, and wanted to know if I could suggest a doctor after 3 more years of trying.."

Negan looked at him. "Well. The doctor you gave her diagnosed her with stage 2 uterine cancer. Hysterectomy, and radiation." He took a drink. "That's what broke her." He sighed. "Went into remission, and it came back about a week before this lovely word turned to shit." He rubbed his face. "Mel and I slept together after getting drunk, and pretty much broke down over the news when she told us. She kept it from me for a few weeks." He laid his head back. "Fucking surprised she made it for as long as she did before…" He cut off looking out into the living room seeing one of the kids turning.

"I'm sorry about all that." Harlan said looking at Negan. "No wonder Mel talks about her all the time." He smiled slightly.

"God… She… was upset a day or two after Melanie found out she was pregnant. Was upset with me about a week after finding out it was mine." He laughed. "Then something switched, she felt like she had something to live for.." He looked at Harlan refilling his flask with some cheap brandy he found. "She was a rockstar helping Melanie through labor.." He rubbed his beard and looked at Harlan. "She loved Ford." He took another drink. "Wished she could have experienced that herself. She deserved it."

"How far along where the other pregnancies?" Harlan asked drinking some water.

"Jacob was 35 weeks, Mike was 29 weeks and Aaron was 40 weeks." Negan said putting the flask away. "Shit. Haven't talked ot anyone about this shit in a while." He kicked back in the chair, and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry that happened, Negan. I wish I could have been around more to help." Harlan said standing up.

Negan grunted slightly and fell asleep. Harlan kept watch.

A while later, Negan woke up and took watch, while Harlan slept.

Melanie woke up breathing hard, "Damn." She moved on the bed, the sun was rising. Negan had left the room and was cooking food. She grabbed the glass of water off the table and took a drink.

Negan came in with some food for her, and Harlan. "Eat up." He said softly, he looked like shit and smelled like cheap brandy.

"Someone had a rough night?" She asked looking up, and took a few bites.

"Yep.." He fed the kids, kept them busy.

Melanie ate a little bit and really felt the contractions getting more painful and close now. Harlan finished eating, and came in to check on her. "How you feeling?" He asked sitting down, after washing his hands.

"Great." Melanie panted.

Negan heard her and came in also to check on her, the kids where playing with some toys and books.


	36. Chapter 36 - Baby, Baby, Baby, OH!

_**Babies!** _

Negan had finished changing Charity, Hershel Jr, and Judith. He fed Sarah and Ford, along with the younger three. He kept them entertained for a while, until they fell back asleep. Sarah was awake reading, he walked in with food for Melanie and Harlan. "Eat." He said handing them their plates.

Melanie took the plate, she managed to eat half of her eggs, then put the plate down. "They doing okay?"

"Kept them entertained for a while, the babies, are sleeping. Ford is cuddling with Sarah reading a book. Told them not to go anywhere. If they needed something to get us." He kept the door open, to keep an eye on them.

"Good. Thank you." She shifted in bed, and slowly got up. Negan grabbed her arm, and helped her into the bathroom. She finished going to the bathroom cleaned her hands, and walked back to the bed, stopping every few steps to work through a contraction. "Shit." she groaned.

"Doing good." Negan said softly. "Dance?"

Melanie nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his chest, breathing through the contractions, and moving her hips back and forth with them.

"Did this with Ford." He muttered softly. "That little shit took forever to come." He smiled slightly remembering his birth. It was long and painful for her. Lucille - She was amazing, she kept herself cool with helping Melanie.

She tried to not smile, but did. "He was.. stubborn." She groaned softly. She had horrible back labor with him.

"Good baby, almost through it." He looked out the door, to check on the kids. He held her close and kissed her neck.

Melanie let out a moan, and continued dancing for a while, "S..Shit." she groaned more, and buried her face in his neck, and breathed harder.

Negan glanced down at her, and pressed on her lower back. "Keep going babe."  
Melanie nodded, and groaned more, she tightened her grip around him and breathed..

Harlan came back into the room after cleaning up, and checking on the kids also. "How you doing hon?" He rubbed her back.

Melanie breathed looking back. "Fantastic." she groaned. "Check please?"

Harlan nodded, they helped her to the bed.

Melanie breathed, laying her head back. The last half hour felt like hell.

Harlan grabbed a glove and helped her back on the bed.

Charity started crying, Melanie nodded at Negan. "Go ahead." She breathed and laid back. Negan nodded and went out closing the door to check on Charity.

Melanie moved her legs and groaned as he examined her.

"You're at a 9 hun." Harlan said finishing and removing his glove from his hand. He sat down beside her, and rubbed her back as she was going through a hard contraction. "Good hun." He smiled, and stroked her hair.

Melanie held a thumbs up, and groaned, breathing. She took his hand and closed her eyes.

Harlan coached her through them. "Great Melanie." He smiled.

Melanie sat up leaning against him, groaning softly. "You okay?"

Harlan gave a nod, and smiled. "I'm alright." He laughed slightly. "You're the one having a baby, and asking if I'm okay."

She smiled slightly, "Can't be easy.." She closed her eyes and laid her head back, breathing. " ...situation is weird."

"It's alright. Figured you and Negan would get back together." He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. "We only where together for a short while."

"Still.." She shook her head. "..It's… complicated." She panted through another one, and took a drink of water after. "Told him you where sterile so he wouldn't murder you." she whispered.

Harlan gave a half a smile. "Shouldn't have." He sighed kissed her forehead again, rubbing her side of her stomach. "50/ 50 on it.."

"Fucking...confused feelings." She groaned having more hard ones. She grabbed his hand panting. "Not fair to you." she bit her lip.

"Shhh…It's okay." He promised, watching her.

"Oh." She felt a shift in her pelvis, "I'm sorry." She groaned, letting go of his hand.

"Killer grip hun." He smiled, Negan came back in. Melanie laughed slightly, she knew it.

"Needed to be changed." Negan shook his head, walked over, sitting down helping Melanie.

Melanie groaned. "Shit…." She sat up more, breathing.

Harlan quickly checked her again. "Go ahead. Push if you feel it." He smiled.

Melanie nodded, breathed and pushing.

She had been pushing for a while, "Tie...me…. up." She groaned. She was scared she wasn't going to make it through this.

"Kind of late to get into bondage babe. Although I'm not against trying out new things." Negan joked smirking slightly holding her hand.

Melanie let out a groan, she knew he was kidding and wouldn't mind it either later on. "Just do it." She looked up at him. "Please?" She was having a hard time, and just really scared this time around.

"Melanie." Harlan said softly, looking at her. "It's okay. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Can't… Promise that… 100 percent." She groaned out loudly.

"Mel…"

"Just… Please. Would calm me." She panted more, shifting in bed.

Negan sighed. "Alright. Alright." He knew she wouldn't change her mind or calm down until he did it. He helped her back more in bed. He took a piece of rope, and tied her hands loosely, to the bedpost.

Melanie closed her eyes and laid her head back for a minute. She took a breath, and pushed, whimpering.

Negan held her hand and moved a bit, to watch and help Harlan if he needed it.

"Thank you." She groaned and kept pushing.

Negan smiled. "Anytime. Baby keep going."

"Grandpa!" Sarah screamed, as she jumped from the sofa. Rick and Maggie came into the house.

Negan glanced out, sighing softly seeing them.

"Mel. Keep going hun." Harlan looked up at her, gave a slight encouraging smile. "Gotta push."

Melanie groaned, and tried to not scream loudly as she kept pushing.

Negan sat stayed with Melanie. "Good hon."

Maggie ran in hugging Hershel Jr and kissing him. "Thank god." She cried.

Rick hugged Judith tightly, and smiled. "Mommy okay?" He asked Sarah.

Sarah nodded. "Baby." She sat back with Ford.

Rick nodded and sat down, looking over at the half opened door.

Maggie held Hershel Jr close and kissed his face.

"Good, keep pushing baby." Negan swiped, her hair from her face. "Rick and Maggie are with the kids."

Melanie groaned and pushed, she was digging hard into his hand.

Rick kissed Judith, and put her with Maggie, walked into the room. "Hey kid." he smiled and went to her other side. "Why she tied up?" He frowned.

"I wanted to be!" Melanie panted hard, she didn't mean to snapp at her uncle. "Sorry." she groaned and pushed more.

"She wanted to try out bondage." Negan winked. "Shes pretty kinky.."

"Negan!" Melanie shot him a look, midst pushing. "Not funny.." She did laugh slightly.

"Don't deny it. You would totally be in that. You're a freak in the sheets."

" Shut it." She groaned pushing more.

"Good. Keep going hon." Harlan smiled, and helped. "C'mon baby."

Melanie breathed and pushed, she let out a slight yell. "Never...again." She groaned.

Negan tried to not laugh, but did slightly. "Said that last time.."

"I mean it!" She kept pushing harder.

Harlan let out a slight laugh. "She doesn't mean it."

"I mean it!" She glanced at Harlan, and breathed. She kept pushing harder.

Harlan smiled slightly, "Keep going."

Melanie groaned, as she kept going.

They were all encouraging her to keep going.

Rick held her hand and watched. "Keep going." He smiled slightly. "

" Good - There we go... " Harlan smiled, helping her more. "Shoulders out. Keep going." He smiled, looking down at the baby.

Melanie nodded and kept pushing.

"It's a boy." Harlan smiled and worked on him crying, and handed him to Melanie.

Melanie panted leaning against Negan. She smiled at the baby, and cried kissing him and holding him. "He's so handsome."

Negan smiled, and kissed her forehead, and watched the baby. "Did awesome baby." He kissed her again.

Rick smiled watching the baby, and stroked her hair. "Good honey."

Melanie smiled, catching her breath, cuddled with him for a while before feeling some more contractions a while later, she groaned feeling them...

 **Author Note:**

 **Part two will be posted tomorrow!**

 **About 4 Chapters left, and wrap this up with an epilogue!**


	37. Chapter 37 Oh Baby - Part 2

_**Babies** _

"Ready to start pushing?" Harlan smiled. Melanie handed the baby to Harlan.

Melanie groaned. "I just had a baby. Ask me again later."

"One more left, hon." Harlan laughed slightly, checking over the baby.

"You have this one." She looked at Harlan, and breathed. She was exhausted. "Baby shop is closed after this."

Negan let out a chuckle, and took over at the bottom.

"Whoa, Just because you play doctor. Doesn't mean you are one mister and you shouldn't be delivering a baby.." Melanie breathed, she was just messing with him. He did great helping her with Ford.

"Well. You didn't see to mind it when we did play it.." Negan rolled his eyes. "That's how we ended up with Charity."

Rick wasn't thrilled with this conversation. He glanced over at Negan, then at Melanie.

Melanie groaned. "Just help me." She sighed. "You shove this one out of your vagina."

Negan let out a laugh. "Want me to or not? You're sending me mixed messages.." He leaned over and kissed her.

Melanie looked at him. "Keep laughing. I'll give you a vasectomy myself. Yes. Help me damn it." She breathed, and kissed him slightly. "Him too." She shot a look at Harlan. She groaned, gave in and pushed.

Harlan shook his head and laughed. "Sure you will." He held her hand.

Negan tried to not laugh again, he smiled slightly and watched, he watched as the baby's butt came out. "Breech.." He kept his hands off it, and watched as the baby's body came out, coaching her, holding onto the baby's torso. " Gotta Stop." He looked up at her. "Breathe. It's alright."

Melanie kept pushing, she was having a harder time this round. She was drenched in sweat, and shaking, as she stopped pushing.

"Baby, you're almost done. The baby is right there." Negan told her, watching. "Breathe sweetness."

Harlan was holding the baby boy and watched, while holding her hand.

Rick nodded. "Doing good." He sat down holding her hand more. He was nervous every time a birth was about to happen. Michonne also told him she was pregnant before he left today.

Melanie smiled slightly, nodding, breathing.

"Breathe." Negan said watching more.

Melanie panted, and looked worried.

"She's okay." Harlan smiled, then leaned down and kissed her.

Negan tried to ignore him kissing her - That really bothered him..

Negan smiled and watched as the baby came. "Shit... Sweetness...She's beautiful." He smiled big and worked on getting her crying.

Melanie cried laying back, panting as the baby was placed on her chest. Melanie smiled and held the baby close. She was shaking hard, and sweating like crazy. "T..they okay?" she said laying back asking hoarse.

"He's perfect.." Harlan smiled. "I'll look her over in a few...You did great hon." He smiled and kissed her more.

Melanie nodded catching her breath and held them both close, she took her shirt off more, She cried holding them both close and let Harlan take the baby girl to check her. Negan smiled watching her, he leaned over and kissed her more. "Shit. That was amazing." He smiled looking them over.

The afterbirth was delivered later - that was more painful than the actual babies being born. Melanie got a pad placed under her. Harlan checked her every so often for bleeding.

She held the babies close and smiled down at them. She closed her eyes. "Thank god." She smiled listening to Negan. "Thank you." She wiped her face and tried calming down. Negan leaned over and kissed her more.

Rick smiled and hugged her. "Did amazing honey." He kissed her forehead. "Gonna go let the kids know."

She nodded, and smiled. "Bring them in, in a while?"

"Of course." Rick smiled and slid out of the room.

"Names?" Negan said softly looking them both over.

Melanie smiled. "Liam.." She nodded, she could tell the more she looked at the little boy, that he was defiantly Harlan's. She and Harlan had actually talked about that name for the babies before. "Lucy.." She was looking at the little girl, over more she looked like Charity, she loved that name for a baby girl - her and Negan where going to call Charity that, but changed their minds.

She smiled and laid her head back, cuddling them both close.

"Those are good names." Negan sat next to her, watching the babies.

Harlan cleaned up the mess, along with Negan. Negan leaned against the wall, "Well doc. You did good."

"So did you." He smiled, and stood with him. "Melanie did amazing."

"She always does." Negan took out a bottle of jack, opened it and took a sip. He handed it to the doctor. "Take a shot." He said. "Earned it."

The kids came in later along with Rick and Maggie, to meet the babies.

"What they name mama?" Sarah asked climbing on the bed.

Melanie held back a groan. "Carson…. And Lucy." She smiled softly letting them look the babies over.

"Pwitty." Ford smiled kissing them, looking at the babies. Sarah hugged them and kissed them softly. Charity gave them a dirty look and cuddled with her mom, trying to intimidate the new babies. Hershel Jr looked, and then cuddled with his mom.

After a while Rick was exploring the kitchen pantry, and found something to throw together for dinner. Maggie was helping, and keeping the kids entertained.

Harlan and Negan where both holding the babies, looking them over.

"She looks a hella lot like Mel." Negan smiled.

Harlan looked Carson over, both kids looked a lot like Melanie. "So does Liam" He smiled.

They continued talking, and taking care of the babies.

Harlan checked on Melanie's bleeding to make sure it was normal.

Negan was in the living room talking with Rick and Maggie.

"We can make sure you're able to be around for the babies.." Maggie said gently. "You... have seemed to have come a long way.." She smiled a bit.

Rick nodded, he wasn't sure. "You can start by working with me." He said watching Negan. "You still have to earn my trust."

Negan nodded, sitting down holding Sarah and Ford. "Deal."

The following morning, they loaded up, and headed back home..


	38. Chapter 38 Postpartum Depression Pt 1

_**Trigger Warning:**_

 _ **This chapter and the next one will talk about**_

 _ **postpartum depression (PPD)**_

 _ **I have no experience with PPD but I have know some people who have..**_

 _ **If you have anything you'd like for me to change or add.**_

 _ **PM me. I'm always up for learning more about it, and how to make it more real.**_

 _ **The Next Day:** _

Melanie got settled in at the Harlan's. Rick and Maggie talked to the council, and Harlan agreed to let Negan stay with him, and Melanie to keep an eye on him. He also had to report and work for Rick.

Melanie was sitting on her queen sized bed, nursing the babies. Sarah and Ford where playing downstairs, she had finished her schooling lesson with them. Charity was sleeping in her toddler bed.

She laid the babies in the cribs, after they fell asleep, she laid back on the bed, and fell asleep herself, as Sarah and Ford crawled into bed with her.

Melanie woke up later, with herself soaked, she had bled through her mesh panties and her jeans. She groaned, getting up and walked to the bathroom cleaned up, and put on the mesh panities, cleaned the bedding, and her jeans. She put clean ones on, a clean sheet on the bed, changed the kids. She walked downstairs, grabbed an apple, ate. She walked upstairs hearing one of the kids crying, and tended to them. She grabbed them and went downstairs.

Melanie was sitting on the sofa, cuddling with the babies, and kids, She was reading a book as Sarah held it. Sarah was on her left and Ford was on her right, listening. Charity was playing on the floor with some shaker toys. Negan was busy with Rick and Harlan was at the infirmary.

Melanie finished nursing the babies, and worked on dinner. She was about one day postpartum, and feeling okay, and wanted to keep busy, but was also exhausted.

She kept food warm for Negan, and Harlan. She fed the other kids, and cleaned them up, put in pj's. She cuddled with them on the sofa, telling them a story until they fell asleep. She placed Charity, Sarah and Ford on the other sofa, the babies in bassinets sleeping. She grabbed a blanket covering the older kids, then grabbed a small throw blanket. She laid back and closed her eyes.

Negan came home, with Harlan. He walked over seeing the kids sleeping. Harlan looked them over also, and walked over to Melanie. "She's out."

"Best she sleep." Negan smiled slightly, and went into the kitchen. "She left us food."

"Thank goodness." Harlan smiled letting them sleep. He went into the kitchen and ate with Negan.

A while later Liam started crying, Melanie sighed, rolling over, she sat up and picked him up. "It's okay bubba.." She pushed her top down sat back and let him go to town. Negan was carrying the older kids upstairs to their beds, and came back down. "Still out." He smiled.

Harlan brought Melanie over some tea, and something to eat. "Eat up." He smiled, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Thank you." She said softly, she ate and drank her tea. She could barely keep her eyes open, she moved Liam off her chest, along with Lucy.

"Go to bed." Harlan smiled taking the babies. "Go get some rest. We got them." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled slightly, nodded, got up and went upstairs.

Negan came over and took Lucy. "She's milk drunk." He laughed and cradled her close.

"So is he." Harlan smiled, letting out a soft chuckle, holding Liam close.

They walked upstairs and got them settled.

 ** _Two Weeks Later:_ **

About two weeks later, Melanie had been home alone for 5 days straight. She hadn't seen Negan nor Harlan in that time. Rick was gone with Negan and Harlan for a supply run. Maggie and Paul stopped by for a short visit, but felt guilty asking for help, she knew they were busy. They were all trying to get the walls reinforced better, along with supplies up to get ready for the winter. She hadn't been feeling so great, she was in pain the past few days, also she was worn down mentally. She kept the house picked up the best she can, she might of been slacking the last few days, the kids are fed and taken care of, but she just wasn't feeling like herself.

"Stop!" She snapped at Sarah and Ford, grabbing the toy truck from them and threw it across the room. "Just. Stop." She tried to refrain from yelling as her voice went hoarse. Sarah stopped screaming at Ford, as they fought over some toy truck. They had been fighting constantly for the past week. Melanie never yelled at the kids. They both froze, looking at her. Melanie rubbed her face. "I'm sorry sweeties.." she let out a shaky breath and sat down. "Come here.."

Sarah bit her lip, tears flowed from her blue eyes, as she slowly walked over to her mommy, and stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I yelled." Melanie said softly. "I didn't mean it. Mommy is just really tired, and hurting." She felt heartbroken she yelled at Sarah, and Ford. Ford slowly came over also listening. "Mommy didn't mean to yell at you either Ford. I'm sorry." She wiped his face, and Sarah's, then her own. She pulled them into a hug, and kissed them. "Just.. try not screaming and fighting today.." She said softly. "Please?" She knew that was an impossible thing to ask a 7 year old and 3 year old, but they were learning.

"Can you, go find some books, to read? Mommy's going to work on lunch." She smiled slightly.

Sarah and Ford hugged and kissed, then walked to get some books, and sat in the recliner. They had been fighting a lot lately, more since Negan and Harlan were gone. Melanie rubbed her face more, and got up. The twins were sleeping, Charity was playing on the floor with an old doll, that Melanie made from rags. She walked into the kitchen, pulled out the rice, beans, and seasonings. She cooked the beans and rice separately, mashed up the beans and mixed them into the rice with onions, seasonings, and diced peppers. She combined them all together, and formed them into patties, and fried them in pig lard, they had been saving. She let them fry, and portioned out how much rice, and beans they had left, and was writing down how many meals that would make, along with feeding 6 people. She had enough for two weeks worth of meals.

Winter was coming in a month.  
They had 30 days until the first snow fell.

Paul stopped by earlier that day and said Harlan and Negan would be home for dinner at 6..

Melanie leaned against the counter, closing her eyes. She didn't hear Sarah coming into the kitchen.

"Mama?" she said softly.

Melanie sighed softly. "Yes honey?"

"I….Brother had an accident."

"Alright." Melanie sighed, turned off the stovetop, she went into the living room cleaned Ford up, got him in new clothes, while Sarah and Charity played on the floor. She finished with him, got up washed her hands, and tended to the food.

 ** _6 o'clock_**

 ** _7 o'clock_**

 ** _8 o'clock_**

 ** _9 and then 10 o'clock at night._**

 _ **They were still not home.**_

She fed the kids at 8, got them ready for bed. Sarah and Ford were fighting her. She laid them down it was almost 10 PM at that point.

"Go to bed." She said placing them both in bed. "Goodnight." She kissed them. They were still screaming, and crying. She shut the door, and walked to the bedroom put Charity to bed, and fed the babies. It was close to 1130 when she finally heard Sarah, and Ford fall asleep. They twins were changed, nursed, and put to bed. She walked downstairs, left the two burgers on the table covered with a cloth, on a plate. She wrote a note, and went to bed.

Around 1AM Melanie was awoken by Sarah. "Mommy.. Ford sick… so is I.." Melanie turned over, sitting up, she just fell back asleep after fighting with the twins to go back to sleep after nursing. She sighed. "Get in the bathroom, both of you." She said softly. She changed the sheets on their beds, put newspaper down, and fresh sheets.

She cleaned them up, put them in new pajamas and got them back to bed. She wiped the vomit off the sheets and blankets, filled the large metal laundry tub with hot water, and started washing them, then rinsed. She went outside, hung them up on the line. She dumped the water, and walked back upstairs. Sarah and Ford woke up three more times that night throwing up. Melanie got up with them each time, and took care of them plus the bedding and washing. She walked slowly back upstairs glancing at the clock. It was 3:30AM.

Her whole pelvic area was in pain. She took some ibuprofen, checked on the kids again, fed the babies again, and finally, laid back in bed, and fell asleep..

Negan and Harlan arrived at home around 4AM.

Throwing up in the middle of the night, didn't stop Sarah and Ford from waking Melanie up at 6AM. Melanie sighed, rolling over. She got up and worked on breakfast.

She didn't hear Negan or Harlan come downstairs. Sarah and Ford where teasing Charity about her shirt. "Stop!" She said scolding them. They stopped and sat down looking at the floor. She turned back to the stove, sighing.

"Good Morning Beautiful." Negan said walking into the kitchen, with Harlan.

"Morning Honey.." Harlan said softly.

Melanie didn't turn away from the stove, she had eggs cooking. "Charity, Sarah, Ford. Breakfast."

They came running in, Melanie put a plate down for Sarah, Ford, and Charity along with grilled bread. "Three scrambled egg's and toast." She smiled at them.

The three kids prayed and started eating.

Melanie turned back around, threw the egg shells away, and put the pan in the stove. Negan and Harlan watched her. She didn't turn back around, just looked out the window, and sighed.

"Mel… the truck's broke down - " Negan said, getting cut off.

She still didn't say anything, she turned around, she was in tears at this point from the past week, and being in pain. She looked she hadn't slept in days, she had only gotten an hour or two each night, last night she got even less.

She just shook her head, and moved past him and Harlan. She went upstairs.

"Melanie." Harlan said stopping at the foot of the stairs.

"It's..Fine.." She stopped, looking at him and Negan. "I've been up for 5 almost 6 days with maybe an hour of sleep each night….The kids have been fighting nonstop. Sarah and Ford threw up 2 times last night, but are fine this morning. Charity is currently getting her molars in, and being really fussy and biting. The twins, my gosh. The twins are super colicky, and didn't sleep at all.." She felt like she was breaking from being overwhelmed and exhausted "I yelled, at the kids 30 times in the past 5 days, for stupid shit.." She ran her hands through her hair, and looked a them both.

She felt horrible for yelling at them. "I..I'm doing the best I can but it still feels like, a shitty job, and how much of a shitty mom I am…" She stopped, feeling her heart racing, also like she couldn't breathe, she gripped onto the staircase, and like she was going to be sick. She wiped her face, and forced a smile, looking at them, and continued upstairs.

Negan glanced at the kids who where done eating. "Go play." He said, he looked at Harlan. "She's not okay."

"No kidding." He sighed.

They heard a thud upstairs.

Negan ran up the stairs. "Shit." He muttered and picked up Melanie, who was holding her stomach, and awake. He saw her pants where soaked with blood, running down her legs. "Fuck...Harlan."

"Melanie, breathe it's okay." Harlan saw all the blood, and nodded. They moved her to the bed.

Melanie got laid back and just cried, while panicking. She felt horrible for feeling this way, and that she was frustrated with everything. "No.. I'm a horrible person." She managed to get out.

"Sweetness." Negan said softly. "You are not horrible...You've been through a lot for the past few days. I'm sorry we were gone for so long and left you alone." He wiped her face.

"Mel...It's okay." Harlan said softly, and felt how warm she was, along with being pale. "Lets get her to the infirmary." He walked to the bathroom to grab a towel to wrap her in. He stopped seeing the pads in the bathroom. He kneeled down and looked at them more closely. He frowned seeing how bad it really was. Negan picked her up and carried her downstairs while Harlan talked to her. "How many times have you changed your pads?"

She sat back on the bed, laying back. "Every hour...sometimes every half hour."

"You're bleeding that hard all the time?" He felt horrible he hadn't noticed before.

She gave a nod.

"Oh honey We will get you taken care of."

She sighed and nodded.

"Are you having pelvic pain?"

"Yeah." she rubbed her face and sighed. Harlan stopped Tara. "Go watch the kids please."

"W…" She frowned, and stopped seeing the blood. "Alright." She took off to the house.

Rick was heading to the infirmary to grab a bandage for his hand. "Whats wrong with Mel?" He frowned.

"I need IV supplies." Harlan looked at Negan, ignoring Rick's question.

Negan nodded and got the IV supplies and got her IV started, and on fluids, while Harlan examined her.

Rick walked over and looked at Melanie. "What's wrong honey?"

"Just…. Everything." She started crying.

Rick's face fell watching her break down. He glanced at Harlan. "It'll be okay honey."

Melanie's face twisted in pain and screamed, while he did an internal.

"She's got some placenta left in her." He said softly. He gave her an injection of pit to get her uterus to start contracting, and started removing the placenta. He tried to be gentle, and quick.

Melanie breathed and tried to not cry out, but it hurt like hell. Negan watched, and held her hand talking to her through it, Rick stayed also and held her other hand..

A while later, Harlan managed to get the small piece of it out.

Melanie pointed to the bowl, Rick grabbed it and she threw up in it, and laid back, looking at the ceiling. Harlan was pressing on her stomach hard still.

"Melanie." Harlan said pressing more.

"Mel…" Negan rubbed her face.

Melanie blinked and looked at Negan for a second, her eyes went back into her head as she started having a really bad seizure.

"Fuck!" Negan cursed, and talked to her while she had it.

Harlan stopped, stepping back letting her have it. "It's alright, just talk to her through it." He kept talking to her also.

After a few minutes her seizure stopped, and she opened her eyes slightly, she was really out of it though.

Harlan had to end up doing a D and C on her to get the last piece of placenta removed and to stop her bleeding, he then started her on antibiotics and let her rest, he also placed cool rags on her and they changed them frequently, and kept an eye on her temperature, and bleeding..


	39. Chapter 39 Postpartum Depression Pt 2

_**Trigger Warning:**_

 _ **This chapter and the next one will talk about**_

 _ **postpartum depression (PPD)**_

 _ **I have no experience with PPD but I have know some people who have..**_

 _ **If you have anything you'd like for me to change or add.**_

 _ **PM me. I'm always up for learning more about it, and how to make it more real.**_

Melanie woke up in the middle of the night, and looked around.

Harlan smiled slightly seeing her awake, he got up from his chair, and walked over to her. "Good to see you are awake."

"What.." She looked around more, and smiled slightly. "Hey."

"You gave us a scare." He pulled her in for a hug.

Melanie softened slightly and hugged him back. "What happened?" She cleared her throat.

"You still had a piece of placenta inside. I had to do a D&C to removed it. You're going to be sore for a few days." He felt her head, "Still got a little bit of a fever. You're on antibiotics because of the infection."

Melanie sighed. "Wow." She sat back and rubbed her face. "Kids okay?"

"They are doing good. Negan and Rick are with them now. Negan should be here soon.." Harlan sat down. "Sarah, Chaity and Ford are doing good. Twins are being good also." He smiled, watching her. "How are you doing?"

Melanie frowned, she wasn't sure how to answer. "Not sure." She muttered, looking down. "Just not myself."

"At the house, you said you said you were feeling like..not a good mom?"

"I don't. I yelled at the kids, and they have been fighting, the twins are just...I don't know colicky i guess. They all seemed to have just been giving me a run for my money." she let out a slight laugh, looking down. "Just snapping at them for stupid stuff…" She looked up at him, and wiped her eyes, he handed her a tissue. "Thank you." She wiped her eyes more, and sighed. " I love my kids - I love them all…Just really hard to pretend to be happy, and energetic to keep up with them.."

Harlan watched her and nodded. Negan walked in and stood by the door, keeping quiet. "It's exhausting having them so close together. It's hard a time." He sat back in the chair. "Have you had thoughts of harming them?"

Melanie shook her head. "No, not at all. I couldn't do that to them, I love them so much.." She bit her lip. "Just really tired all the time, and wanting to sleep when I can.. Just depressed.."

Harlan nodded. "Sorry, Melanie. I have to ask it." He shifted in his seat. "Have you felt this way with Charity or Ford?"

"Charity no I felt… really happy.." She played with the tissue. "Ford, I did feel that way for a while.."

Negan came over and sat down with her. "I'm sorry. I didn't see the signs before." He sighed. "She had it for about 3 months after Ford was born.." He looked at Harlan, then back at Melanie. "I'm sorry sweetness…"

Melanie sighed and nodded. "I had Lucille to talk to also… That helped a lot." Lucille lived for 5 months after Ford was born.

"It's normal to have postpartum depression with one child and the next not have it. Talking about it does help a lot." Harlan smiled. "Let us be the ones to listen."

Melanie looked up and nodded. "Just I'm sorry I yelled at you and Negan. I didn't mean it." She sighed.

"It's okay." Harlan patted her leg.

Negan rubbed her back, watching her.

"It didn't help you where sick either." Harlan sighed. "I'm sorry you where going through all that pain alone, on top of everything.."

"It's okay.."

"No Melanie. It isn't." Negan sighed. "We should have been around to help you." He rubbed her back more. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"About two weeks.." She sighed softly. "I wanted….to ask Maggie or Paul...or anyone for help when you guys were gone….I….I just couldn't.." She looked down tearing up more. " I thought I could handle it on my own...I felt guilty asking for help...I know winter will be here soon, and everyone is trying to stock up on food, and making sure the fence is done..."

"Melanie. Just because we are getting ready for winter, doesn't mean we couldn't have helped you." Harlan rubbed her hand.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Just felt horrible for asking help…"

"We are here for you." Harlan looked at Negan. "You can always ask for help, you don't need to worry about any of that stuff..We love those kids."

Melanie nodded and smiled a little. "So I'm not a shitty mom?"

"Hell no." Negan smiled.

"Absolutely not." Harlan smiled. "It'll get better. If therapy doesn't seem to help….medication is always an option.."

She gave a slight nod. "I'm still sorry for yelling at you both...the Kids.." She tossed her tissue in the garbage. "You guys... dont deserve it.. You both do a lot for the kids.."

"We deserved it." Negan laughed slightly. "We should have radioed in and told you what happened. Paul said he told you we'd be home at 6… We didn't get home until close to 4 AM…. We could have at least let you know.."

Melanie sniffed and nodded. "It's okay." She pulled them both in for a hug. "I love you both." She knew it sounded odd, but it was true.

Harlan smiled. "Love you too."

Negan remained quiet. "Love you Mel's."

They both were not sure where they stood with Melanie.

They both love her.


	40. Chapter 40 - 6 Months Later

_**Trigger Warning:**_

 ** _6 Months Later:_ **

Negan came downstairs carrying Lucy and Liam. Harlan was over at the Infirmary taking care of Michonne, who just welcomed a baby girl named Grace with Rick. "They want the boob." He said handing them over to Melanie, whom was working on making everyone some lunch.

She smiled and laughed. She was feeling better over the last few months since talking things out with the guys, and taking a low dose of antidepressant.

She sat down cuddling them both for a minute, and pushed her top down. She had her hair braided back into a french braid draped over her left shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Negan asked sitting down on the coffee table, glanced at Charity, Ford, and Sarah playing. He looked up at her.

"Sure." She glanced at the kids, then at him, smiling slightly. "Whats up?"

Negan took the ring off his chain around his neck. He removed it from the chain. "Mel.. I had a lot of time to think since… Everything that happened. Will you...consider being my wife again?"

Melanie watched him for a minute. "Negan.." She bit her lip. Harlan and her had called it off a few months ago, they did love each other but they had hit a rough patch when Liam when he wasn't gaining weight, and having a hard time digesting food - they came upon the diagnosis that he had celiacs disease.

They managed to overcome it, but agreed to part for a while to focus on the kids. They all still lived together, and were friends. "I…." She looked down. "I do love you." She chewed on her lip.

"But.." He watched her, and rubbed his face slightly.

"Negan…. Have you really changed though?" She sat back. "I know being in jail sucked, and then I slept with Harlan…" She looked down. "Can you really handle not being in charge?"

"If it means that I get another chance with you.. Melanie. I fucked up, and really screwed everything up last time….I was horrible." He sighed. "I should have not scared you or done what I did.. I'm sorry." He shook his head. "It's a slight relief not being in charge... Besides. I like working with your dad.." He smirked slightly.

Melanie nodded. "I want to rebuild our relationship. I want to get married for real." She said softly. " I want a courtship.. I..Our last relationship was really….just Sex... "

Negan watched her and smiled slightly. "I can do that."

"Hold onto my ring?" She smiled. "I'll give my answer soon."

"I will." He promised and put it back on his chain.

She leaned forward, holding the babies tightly, and kissed him.

He smiled and kissed her back, holding her for a moment, then letting her go. "Unless.. You and Harlan decide to work out.."

"I'm not sure.. We.." Melanie sighed, "I don't think so." She finished feeding them, and settled them down. "Feel like some daddy time with the kids? I need to go for a walk.." She fixed her shirt and bra.

"I can hold the fort down." He grinned. "Dad time is the best." He sat both babies in his lap.

Melanie leaned down and kissed his forehead, watching the kids for a minute.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked into the kitchen, finished working on lunch. She let the younger kids sleep, while Sarah played with a game boy that Aaron found, with Paul. She made Harlan a lunch, and walked to the clinic, leaving Negan with the kids.

She smiled walking inside. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled looking up from his desk. "How you feeling?"

"Really good." She smiled and handed him the plate with a sandwich, a tomato, and some green beans. "Thought you'd be hungry."

"Take a seat." He smiled, taking the plate. "Thank you."

"I'm really sorry… " She said sitting down. They ended on good terms, but were really good friends. He as even her kids godfather, minus Liam. Liam was his child. Negan was okay with it. He expected it actually.

"Mel. You apologize every-time you see me." He looked turning his chair to her. "It's okay." he smiled and sighed softly.

"We had a good thing. But, It's okay. We just haven't clicked..If we do one day, that's amazing. If not.." He squeezed her thigh. "You gave me a son, along with four amazing god-children that I have considered my real children also."

Melanie wiped her eyes. "You're so good to them.."

"Mel.. I love you like a friend. I love all those kids." He smiled. "We are good." He pulled her chair close, and hugged her.

Melanie wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. "I do love you like a friend too. Thank you Harlan.." She smiled slightly. She kissed his forehead.

Harlan kissed her cheek. "We are okay." He promised.

"Good." She smiled slightly. "He… wants to start our relationship back up." She played with her hands. "I told him I wanted to really get to know him again, and really have a real relationship."

"That would be a good start." He smiled, rubbing her back. "You both can make it work."

"I hope so." She smiled slightly. "I hope you find someone also." She said hugging him again.

"We shall see." He smiled back, finished his lunch and walked back home with her. "Grace is beautiful.."

"I can't wait to meet that little girl." Melanie smiled looking up at him.

Harlan wrapped an arm around her and walked her up the stairs and into the house.

Negan was playing on the floor with the kids, and tickling them. Liam and Lucy were sleeping. Charity was giggling and running away from Negan as he crawled around on the floor after her. Sarah and Ford giggled watching and cheering him on.

Melanie smiled, watching, with Harlan in the doorway of the living room.

"He really is great with them." Harlan muttered gently.

"He is.." Melanie smiled slightly leaning against the door frame. She kept watching and keeping quiet with Harlan.


	41. Chapter 41 - Courtship and Wedding

**_Courtship_**

Negan started taking things slow with Melanie it had been a four month courtship so far, he was actually treating her good, and kind. They were coming back from a walk around town. They stopped at the bench, and sat down. It was close to 11PM the kids were asleep, Harlan was working in his home office, and keeping an eye on the children.

"Melanie." Negan smiled standing up. "The past… few months have been amazing." He fiddled with something in his pocket. "Marry me?" He said kneeling down.

Melanie smiled watching him, and nodded. "Yes!" She kissed him hard, and smiled as he slid a small diamond engagement ring on her hand. "It's so pretty." She smiled more, and kissed him harder.

Negan chuckled and kissed her more. She pulled him closer, "I love you." she muttered softly.

"Love you." He smiled more.

Melanie kissed him harder and broke it. "Truck." She smiled and lead him over to one of the trucks and climbed inside.

She undid her shirt and his pulling him closer.

 ** _Two Months Later:_**

"I really want to throw up." Melanie muttered as Harlan and Maggie helped her tighten her corset.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant? I swear your the most fertile women in this new world.." Maggie teased and smiled, fixing her hair, into a beautiful braid, and had flowers in it. "Breathe. Never knew you were a nervous person.."

"I'm not usually." Melanie frowned, and shook her head. "I better not be...You though.. Looks like you've gained 8 pounds in your uterus.."

Maggie glanced at her, then at Harlan. "You told her?" She frowned.

"I haven't said anything." Harlan rolled his eyes and glanced at her.

"I'm pregnant." Maggie sighed, "Daryl is ecstatic.."

"That's wonderful." Melanie smiled big, and hugged her.

Maggie groaned. "I might throw up if you hug me tighter though.."

" Well - I might start leaking from my boobs if we don't get this wedding going." Melanie laughed, and sighed. "Can I have a minute with Har?"

Maggie nodded and smiled, she went downstairs to make sure the kids were okay.

Melanie turned around and looked at him, smiled slightly. "Am I crazy?"

"About?" He raised a brow, watched her pacing, and biting her lip.

"This!" She motioned to the wedding dress.

"The **_dress_**?" He questioned her. "Not really what **_I_ ** would have pictured you in.."

It was an A-line Mermaid style dress that was found in the basement of the old house.

Melanie actually fit into it.

"No. I mean.. Marriage." She sighed. "This is our second go at it.."

"Cold feet? That's not the Melanie Grimes I know." He sat down looking at her. "Worried?"

"Alot." She sighed. "Just scared and ecstatic at the same time.." She closed her eyes.

"Hey. It'll be okay." He looked at her. "You guys are good together - as odd as it sounds.. You two make it work… Not many people would see if but, Hell. I do." He smiled. "Rick does."

She glanced up at him. "Thank you." She hugged him and sighed. "Just need to get it done."

Maggie came back and knocked. "They are ready…. Are you?"

Melanie glanced at Harlan, "Ready!" She smiled and stood up hugging him again. "Thank you." She grabbed her flowers, and watched Harlan leave to go downstairs, and help the kids walk down the aisle.

Rick smiled coming in. "Well you look Amazing." He was in a nice dress shirt, and pants, with black shoes. He even trimmed his beard, and combed his wild hair back. "Ready?"

Melanie smiled. "I am." She breathed and walked downstairs with him.

Ford, Sarah, and Charity, along with Liam and Lucy were sitting with Harlan. Everyone was at the wedding - well everyone she cared about.

Rick walked her up to Negan, and gave her away. He kissed her cheek, and sat down.

Melanie took Negan's hand and smiled, then nodded listening to Father Gabriel, he prayed and let them do their own vows.

Melanie smiled holding his hand. "Our story isn't like anyone elses. We met when I was your student. You and Lucille, took care of me, and helped me so much. Then, we grew from that, even when we shouldn't have... Then our worlds came crashing down - we fought, we argued a lot - a hell of a lot. We lost Lucille, and gained a son - along two other daughters and a half-son, Negan..I had no idea that we could have gotten this far - I never pictured it, after out last argument, and when I hurt you.." She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, I did that to you. You never deserved that from me." She glanced down, and breathed. "But, i did, and you grew so much from that, and it has been amazing to see you change around. You even became friends - with my dad - Uncle ah-hell, I said dad, he's my dad now."

She laughed referring to Rick and heard them laughing also. "I love you. Thank you for this odd and amazing life, it's been a grand time with you." She closed her eyes. "I promise to love you, take care of you, and be everything you need me to be.. I am so thankful and in love with you more everyday. I can't wait to see what happens next in our lives." She smiled sliding the ring on.

"I Melanie Grace Grimes… Take you… Negan Trenton Roberts as my husband.."


	42. Chapter 42 - Wedding Part 2

Negan glanced down at her watching. "Well, shit. That's hard to to beat, babydoll." He chuckled and winked.

He smile listening to her. "Hell. I never thought we'd be here. There was a time we didn't get along - and the fact that you were apart of my downfall.." he looked away for a moment.

"But. I'm glad for that downfall.. I'm glad to have fallen, and sat my time in jail.. It helped me realize who I was before wasn't good for anyone, especially you or our kids.." He smiled, "I want to thank you, for saving me. You did what you thought was best and took it by the balls and helped me become something better."

He locked eyes with her. "Thank you."

He looked at Father and gave a nod. "...I, Negan Trenton Roberts... take you Melanie Grace Grimes as my fucking amazing hot wife, and bad-ass baby mama." He winked and teased her.

"I'll always protect you, and keep you safe, along everything else you need from me." He smiled more, and slid the ring on. "Love you Mels."

Melanie blinked as the tears fell, she nodded listening to him. "I love you too, Negan."

Father smiled, "By the power vested in my by the community of Alexandria. I pronounce you - Husband and wife. Kiss your bride."

Michonne was taking pictures with a Polaroid through the service, and before it started as the kids walked down the aisle, and then Rick and Melanie, and everything else in between.

Negan pulled her close and kissed her. Melanie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard. Negan pulled away and kissed her cheek, and then again on the lips. Melanie smiled and laughed.

Melanie let go, and smiled looking at him.

"I now pronounce - Mr and Mrs Negan Roberts." Father smiled clapping.

Melanie and Negan smiled as everyone stood and clapped, they moved away from the arbor that Rick made, and laughed.

Negan leaned in and kissed Melanie, they kissed hard and broke it. She smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Negan grinned.

The had dinner, and dancing, and just a good time at the party.

Rick and Melanie danced, and laughed. "You've done amazing. I'm proud of you honey." He smiled holding her close, and looking over at the kids. "You've done great."

"Thanks pop." Melanie smiled as he kissed her cheek. She kissed his cheek back and hugged him tightly. "Love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and held her close.

Michonne and Negan even danced together.

That was shocking.

The kids had fun dancing, and giggling playing with bubbles. They were all getting along perfectly.

"Alright. Alright. Bride and groom dance." Maggie smiled talking loudly.

Everyone moved off the floor.

The sun was slowly going down, it was just a beautiful picture.

Michonne got a picture of them dancing together.

"Daddy! Me dance!" Charity giggled, as she walked over.

Melanie smiled and looked at him. "Best dance with them." She motioned for the kids to come over, and dance with them. They held them close, and danced for a while just enjoying time with them together.

"Alright. Back to uncle Harlan." Negan smiled letting them go.

They kissed the kids, and watched them run over. "Shall we continue, Mrs Roberts?" He smiled holding a hand to Melanie.

"I believe we should, Mr Roberts." She laughed taking his hand.

Negan pulled her close, and kissed her.

"I love you, Negan." She smiled big as she danced closer to him.

"I love you too, Melanie.." He grinned and leaned down kissing her hard and holding her close as they danced..

They danced for a while, and smiled just watching each other. Melanie tiptoed up and pulled him close for a kiss. Negan smiled and kissed her back. "Baby-doll.. Ready to go home?" He growled slightly.

Melanie smiled laughing. "I am..." She kissed him again, groaning softly, and growled back.

A loud popping sound was heard. Negan broke the kiss shoving Melanie to the ground. "Take Cover!" He hollered.

Negan covered Melanie and groaned as he did, he had been shot two times in the chest, and on wound grazed his neck. He fell next to her.

Melanie screamed as blood spattered all over her dress, and crawled next to him. She had a grazing wound on her forehead.

Everyone dove to take cover.

Rick pulled out his gun and kneeling beside the tables looking up and around, he spoke into his radio to the watchtowers on what happened and ordered them to investigate.

Harlan was shielding the kids, with Maggie and Daryl. They turned a table over on it's side to shield them from the shots. "Melanie! Duck down!" Harlan yelled at her.

Melanie held Negan, and pressed on his chest wound, and looking them over. "Negan!" She ignored Harlan and pulled Negan close.

The shooting didn't continue, it stopped.

Her eyes started getting blurry with tears as she pressed harder on his wounds. "Dont leave me." She said pressing on his wounds more. "I love you.. Please.."


	43. Chapter 43 - Aftermath

Negan held her hand as she pressed on his neck wound. "Love you Melanie. I'm sorry took me this long to...realize..it." He groaned closing his eyes. "Sorry.. for being an ass.. all this time.."

"Negan! Don't you leave me!" Melanie pulled him closer and cried, leaned down and kissed him.

Negan groaned and kissed her, stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry.."

No more shots were fired, and everyone slowly stood up. Harlan came over and kneeled down next to them.

"Help him!" Melanie begged Harlan and then kissing him again.

Maggie had taken the kids inside the house.

"Melanie." He started looking Negan over. " He's been shot 5 times.. " He was pressing on his chest wounds.

Melanie broke the kiss, and cried kissing Negan's hand and pulling him into her lap.

Negan glanced up a Harlan. "Keep my kids safe.."

Harlan nodded, "Promise." He laid a hand on Melanie's shoulder, and rubbed it softly. "I'm sorry."

Negan smiled slightly. "Goodnight, Baby-doll..Love you." His eyes got teary and was looking beside Melanie. "Hey Lucille...Good..to see you.." He gave a slight smile, just looking beside Melanie and exhaled one final time..

Everyone was running around, trying to figure out who shot at the wedding, and what happened the guards left and went to investigate who shot at them.

"No..No..No.." Melanie cried and begged, stroking his face. "Negan.." She broke down completely, and started crying and screaming.

Harlan wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Rick and the others came over, and circled around her. "Oh lord.." He muttered kneeling down.

Melanie was a complete mess. She refused to let Negan go.

Rick took his knife out and prevented him from reanimating, doing it quietly, and making it so Melanie wouldn't notice.

After a while, Melanie cried, and let go with Rick and Harlan talking her into letting him go. Harlan held her close, as she buried her face in his chest and silently sobbed.

They moved Negan's body, and took it to the infirmary to get him looking nice so the kids could say goodbye.

Melanie slowly stood up with Harlan's help, and walked inside the house. She went up to their bedroom, and undid the dress, getting out of it, and soaked in the bathtub.

Melanie stayed in the tub for a long time - she cried, and cursed everything, and cried some more. She slid down in the tub and went underwater for a few second, before coming up. She could hear the kids downstairs asking Maggie, and Harlan questions. She unplugged the tub, and got out. She dried off, and threw on some jeans, and one of Negan's t-shirts, and went downstairs. It was about 11PM.

She sat on the sofa, and gathered them all in her lap, and explained that daddy got hurt, and went home to heaven. They asked questions, a lot of them, and Melanie did her best to answer, and give them comfort.

She sighed as they cuddled with her. She felt numb.

She took the kids the following morning to go say goodbye to his body, before they closed the casket for the service.

They held a funeral the next day, Harlan did a good job making him look good, and like himself. Melanie tried holding it together, as the kids said goodbye and kissed his forehead. Sarah and Ford understood, Charity, Liam and Lucy were still too little to understand. Charity was 2 and a half and the twins were about 7 months old.

Father Gabriel said a few things about Negan, and his life in Alexandria, along with his family, and other things.

Melanie stood up to speak, and kept her hand on his casket. "I...Thank you for a great life, it was short, but it was a good one." She looked away. " Thank you for, everything. I'm just sorry, I couldn't have done something to keep you here." She bit her lip as the tears slid down her face. "The new you was wonderful, and kind. I loved the new you as much as I loved the old you.." She wasn't quite sure what to say, her head was aching from crying so much, her heart was racing along with feeling light headed. She inhailed sharply, and shook her head trying to toughen up..

She had Lucille in her hands, along with one of his red scarves, She couldn't find the rest of the scarves or his leather jacket.

"I love you Negan." She walked over opening it, and place his belongings beside him, along with a picture of them and the kids at the wedding, and then closed it, and walked back to her seat and sat down. She wiped her eyes and tried to not have a full break down.

Harlan and Rick got up and spoke, even Maggie, and Daryl. She was surprised by that one. She didn't expect them to come, or say anything, or for Rick even offering to build a casket, considering supplies were limited at the moment.

The service was quick, and sweet. Rick, Daryl and Harlan along with a few others lowered his casket, and started covering it.

Rick put a cross marker up, with his name on it.

Melanie broke down crying a lot that day..

They did the best to comfort her.

"I know I wasn't fond of him considering how we started.." Rick said holding her as she watched the last of the dirt placed on his grave site. "He did save you along with the kids, and owned up to being a halfway decent person.."

Melanie nodded. "Thanks uncle Rick." She muttered softly. "I never wanted it to end this way."

"Nobody does, Mel." Rick sighed, rubbing his beard. "You will be okay." He smiled slightly, walking her home.

The next few days were hard, very hard. She refused to leave the house or go outside.

She kept the kids close, and continued telling them stories about their dad, and tried being social with them.

It was hard though, she felt like she was dying on the inside, and trying hard to keep it together.

Melanie had put the kids to bed that night, and laid back in her bed, Charity and the twins stayed in her room, she glanced over at them, smiled slightly, and played with her wedding band in her hand, and sighed.

She pulled up his necklace she kept, it was his old dog-tags from the military.

She kept them close, she also had his wedding band on the necklace.

She kissed them before putting it back under her shirt.

"Goodnight, Negan." She whispered softly.

She laid back on the bed, and fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44 - Surprise

Melanie cried a lot mostly at night, and slept in Negan's old shirts, but not more than once in a row, she didn't want to lose his scent, she kept his cologne sprayed on them, and on her wrist. She put it back on the desk, and sat down looking in the mirror and did her hair.

She was actually leaving the house, and going out, granted it was to the town hall for the monthly meeting lead by the counsel.

She walked downstairs, and heard the kids laughing, and playing. Harlan was cooking eggs for breakfast. The smell of the onions he was using with them was nauseating along with the ham he was frying up for breakfast. She stopped at the top step, turned around and went back upstairs to the bathroom.

She grabbed a pregnancy test, and used it. She laid it on the counter, and zipped up her jeans.

"Breakfast!" Harlan shouted from downstairs. He smiled putting the food on the table, and loading the kids up in their booster seats and highchairs. "Milk?" He asked pouring some for the twins, and Charity into sippy cups. Ford and Sarah agreed and wanted milk also.

Melanie left it on the counter, washed her hands and went downstairs, sat at the table and breathed threw her mouth. "Looks... amazing." she smiled more, she was trying hard to not run off to the bathroom. "Thank you." She took some toast, and some fruit.

"Feeling alright?" Harlan asked sitting down at the other end of the table. Living with a doctor was interesting, he was constantly asking if she was okay, or needed anything. She knew that well about him long before living with him but it really intensified after Negan died - mainly the protectiveness along with the million questions 24/7. She didn't mind it, it just proved that he cared..

"I'm alright." She smiled and ate.

Ford looked up, his brown eyes widdening, he suddenly got up and yelled, "Potty!" and ran upstairs.

Harlan chuckled slightly. "When you gotta go, you gotta go."

Melanie laughed slightly and worked on her food. "I can't blame him there, I know I've almost not made it." She gave some eggs and toast to the twins and cut up Charity's.

Ford came down later, and sat at the table, he as playing with something.

"What are you playing with?" Harlan asked watching slightly out of the corner of his eye, and then moving in his chair and grabbing some more toast and handing it to Melanie and some to Sarah.

"Mommy's marker." He smiled big and giggled. "It's colorful." He was rolling it in his hands.

"Marker?" Melanie said taking a bite, and slightly looking up wondering what on earth he was talking about. They kept all the marker's put away in the closet and got them out to supervise them when the kids would use them. The last time they had them out, Melanie and Harlan stepped out of the room - Ford colored all over Charity's face as she slept in the bassinet. She smiled slightly, remembering Negan laughing his head off because Ford said he turned Charity into Zebra. "Let me see."

Ford smiled big, his curly dark brown hair let his brown eyes poke out from under his matted hair that really needed a trim, and held up the pregnancy test. "..'S got a cross Mommy! Pink cross!" He giggled, waving the test in the air.

Melanie froze, and just stared at it. She went pale. **_Shit._**

"Can I see?" Harlan said taking it from Ford. "That's mommy's testing wand. We don't touch other people's things.." He was scolding the little boy and smile. "We uh.. ask first.." He slid it in his shirt pocket, after putting the cap on the one end..

Ford nodded and looked down, frowning. "Sorry Papa Harlan.." He clasped his hands together. "It wet.."

"It's alright..Go wash your hands." Harlan said softly, he was trying to not laugh, but a slight smile formed at the boys innocence.

Ford nodded got up and walked to the sink, washing his hands with soap and cold water.

Melanie slowly got up, and walked outside to the garden in the backyard.

Harlan watched and slid the test in his pocket. "Keep eating, when you're done, go play." He told them, the twins were done eating he put them in the playpen, and went out to Melanie. "Mel's.."

Melanie was sitting on the bench, looking at the plants. She didn't say anything, she had tears flowing down her face though.

Harlan sat down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her.

Melanie let out a sob, and turned to him and buried her face in his chest. "Never...even thought about it until the smell of breakfast cooking.."

"Made you sick?" He said softly rubbing her back. He hadn't really paid much attantion to her physical form, he was more worried about her mental stance - he was worried she was going to fall so far back into her depression, that she... He sighed not wanting to think about it.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Kind of like last time. You think I'd be more on top of this shit."

Harlan laughed. "You've been grieving, and dealing with a lot this last few months - can't blame you for not really noticing.." He stroked her face, watching her. "Do you… want.."

She shook her head and sighed. " I can't even imagine doing that.." She wiped her face and sat back on the bench, and laid her head back. "It wouldn't be fair to this baby or for me to ask you to do something like that..If it was even an option.."

"Knew you wouldn't, but - I had to ask." He shifted back in the bench, and looked up at the sky. "It'll be alright."

Melanie nodded and lifted her head opening her eyes. "I have...5 kids needing me." She bit her lip, and sighed. "What if..something happens to me. I…"

"Hey.." Harlan smiled slightly. "You've got this. Everyone is going to look out for you and help you." He wiped her eyes. "You're healthy - Young - Strong." He smiled more. "Not a normal situation and it wasn't fair that.. Negan died." He sighed, sitting back.

Melanie sighed and sat back. " I'm just meant to be alone." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wonder.. if...I had him sent back to jail - If he would still be around..Or if we had just gone home early on our wedding day, and not been outside.." She wiped her eyes more.

"Not your fault. Just because Carol went crazy, and shot him doesn't mean it's your fault.." Harlan sighed. "None of this was your fault."

Melanie remained quiet. Carol had killed herself after shooting Negan down. Rick and Maggie tried talking to her about it, but she killed herself.

"Not your fault." He moved and looked at her. "You didn't deserve this. Neither did the kids." He moved her head to look up at him. "Melanie."

Melanie opened her eyes and nodded.

"Nobody deserves anything that's happened to them, but. I believe it shapes us into who we are meant to be. God has something amazing planned for you." He smiled slightly. "We might not see it yet, but be patient."

"I hate being patient, and being a patient." She smiled slightly.

Harlan chuckled slightly. "You're a crappy patient. Always know what you want, and bossing me around.. You're pretty demanding.. I might to just quit.."

Melanie smiled, and sat up. "As I recall - You like being bossed around as a doctor and other things.." She teased and smiled more "Oh? Quit? Hell you'd be bored out of your damn mind - Doctor Carson.. With my super uterus, you're lucky to be in business.." She pushed his hair from his face and smiled slightly. "Thank you." She hugged him softly.

Harlan chuckled listening. "You are correct slightly... I liked it when you where bossy.." He winked. Melanie rolled her eyes. He smiled slightly. "I would be bored not working anymore.." He shrugged. "Well.. Our food is getting cold inside.."

"Ugh. Nothing sounds good." She said slowly standing up with him. "Might as well try and eat something."

"Get you checked out when you are ready." He smiled slightly.

Melanie nodded. "I really owe you." she sighed walking inside, and found Sarah reading to the younger kids and giggling..

Melanie washed her hands. Harlan threw the test away, and washed his hands.

They sat down and slowly ate.


	45. Chapter 45

A few weeks later Melanie finally asked Harlan to look her over and make sure everything was okay. She was showing a lot, and getting asked daily - if she was pregnant, how far along she was, and who the daddy was.

The other questions she didn't mind - the last one about who the daddy was bothered her a lot - she knew who the father was but the way people looked at her, she could have done without. She sighed softly running her hands through her hair and tying it up into a very messy bun on top of her head. She glanced over at Harlan for a moment then flickered her eyes to the screen again.

She watched on the monitor and tried to not hold her breath as she saw the little baby on the screen, a wonderful outline of one itty bitty baby "Never tired of seeing that." She smiled, breathing slightly relaxing.

Harlan smiled seeing the baby more "Healthy.. 140 heart rate.." He looked over more. "It's still to early to tell the gender."

Mel sighed, "Everything okay?" She didn't care if she knew or not of the gender, she didn't know with the others until delivery.

He nodded looking at the ultrasound and smiled more, he moved the monitor with one free hand, and showed her more. "Growth is on track. Everything is fine, great - Mel's." He turned up the volume a bit letting her listen to the heartbeat's

She broke her eye contact with the screen and her face scrunched up a bit, and she laid her head back, covering her face with her hands. She was trying to not break down again, but was having a hard time.

Harlan put the wand down, he rolled his chair up to her face, and put his hand on hers. "Mel." He said softly, he knew she was going to have a hard time adjusting to this new reality. He moved her hands softly. "It'll be okay."

Melanie moved her hands, she had a few tears, but was trying to control it and hide it. She nodded.

Harlan took her hands in his, and moved a bit shifting slightly wrapping an arm around her. She shifted letting a soft sigh escape her lips. "I know. Just really, really sucks balls right now."

Harlan didn't say anything, he just kept quiet holding her.

Melanie sighed softly, calming down after a bit. "Thank you Harlan. I know this...can't be easy for you."

He raised a brow and looked at her. _Wasn't easy for him? He still loved her - though about her all the time._

She glanced up at him, and furrowed her brows slightly. "Surprised you hadn't kicked me out yet."

Harlan shifted slightly. "Why would I do that?" He had no ill feelings towards her or the kids - he made a promise, and he was intended on keeping it. He loved the kids, and her as well.

"Not fair to you - helping me raise my kids, choosing Negan over you, being in this mess.." She shook her head slightly.

"I'd never kick you out, Melanie." He sighed rubbing her back slightly. "I love having you around, and the kids. I love them all.." A slight smile formed as he watched her. "I enjoy having you around too, a lot."

She smiled slightly, glancing up at him, sitting up on the bed. "I appreciate you, and everything you have done for me, and the kids." She moved her hand from his and pushed his hair from his eyes. "Thank you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, pushing her shirt down a bit and slowly getting up. "Time to spread the news." She bit her lip slightly. "I'm sure everyone knows the way people can't keep their damn mouths shut.."

"Mel. It's been my pleasure helping you and the kids." Harlan said softly, as he got up, and helped her up also. "Anytime." He placed a hand on her lower back, and walked to the door.

She nodded, smiled and hugged him again. "See you around dinner time." She knew he had a full day ahead of him - checking on Maggie and Michonne, as well as some of the kids that needed check ups because they were getting over being sick.

"See you soon." He walked her out of the infirmary, and held his bag in one hand, leaving his other hand on her lower back. They parted ways.

Melanie went off and told Rick and Maggie about the new baby, later on she was planning on telling the kids.

Michonne hugged her, and really steered the conversation on planning everything for the new babies - it was good to see her excited. Rick was sitting down with his head in his lap. "7 grandchildren..along with a new baby of my own.." He muttered - he considered Melanie's kids his grand-kids it also didn't help Melanie told them to call him Grandpa. Melanie smiled slightly looking over at him hearing him exhale and get up. "You trying to make me go grey early?" He smiled slightly hugging her.

"Yes. I get enjoyment out of causing you to get grey. Doesn't help you look like a lumberjack.. Missing the plaid shirt and the axe.." She said plucking on his his grey hairs. "Make a wish." She smiled slightly. Michonne was laughing sitting down, Carl and Enid were snickering imagining him as a lumberjack.

"Hey, stop plucking them - every one you plug three new ones grow!" He sighed rubbing his head slightly.

She smiled and laughed. "So dramatic." She said sitting down.

Rick scoffed slightly and then smiled. He sat down and started talking to her and Michonne about the new babies.

Maggie, she was happy and sad for her at the same time considering that everything that happened. They sat and talked for a while in the kitchen away from listening little ears. Hershel Jr was playing with the other kids, he was close to two and a half now.

Maggie was expecting twins boys with Daryl, and Michonne was expecting a little girl. Judith was over the moon about being a big sister, as was Carl. Lorileigh was getting so big, she just turned 16 months old, and was hitting all her milestones - she was a beautiful little girl with thick curly black hair, and brown eyes that really melted Rick's heart - She had him wrapped around her finger already along with Michonne's, and her parents. Melanie smiled holding the little girl in her lap. "What a sweetheart.. Little Miss Lori-bean."

"Truck!" The little girl giggled and cuddled with her cousin, playing with the button on Melanie's shirt. Mel smiled and rubbed her back cuddling with her. "Firetruck." She said grabbing the toy and handing it to her.

Carl smiled slightly. "She's getting so big." He sat back. "Still not used to her walking yet. Melanie played with Lori's hair and tied it up into two tiny pig-tails.

"What a fun age, they really start talking more, and growing - wait until next year." She smiled at Carl.

"Not looking forward to terrible twos.." Enid sighed looking at them.

"Twos? Hell - wait until terrifying threes, and feisty four and fives then sassy sixes and sarcastic sevens.." Mel smiled and laughed. "Sarah is so sarcastic lately…"

Michonne smiled. "Sassy fives.. That was my favorite." She said looking down, rubbing her growing bump. "Andrei was a sassy sweetheart." She kept looking at her stomach and remained quiet and closed her eyes for a moment, letting a soft smile remain on her face. She hadn't talked about him in a long time - she always though about him it just hurt to talk about him still..

Rick leaned over and placed an arm on her shoulder rubbing it softly.

Michonne smiled slightly looking up at him, leaning over and pecking a kiss on his cheek. "I'm okay.."

Rick held her close and rubbed her back.


	46. Chapter 46

The rest of the year flew by, as they got the houses ready, and crops taken care of, they where really building on, and growing Hilltop and Alexandria.

Summer turned into Fall, and Fall slowly turned into Winter, as they settled down one night, it was the middle of December. Melanie sat back on the sofa with her feet propped up, drinking a cup of tea. The kids were snug and asleep in their beds. She finished her cup placing it on the table.

"Tired mama?" Harlan asked sitting down beside her, he had just gotten home a little while ago, Maggie had her twin boys about a week ago, they naming them Remington and Gunner - Maggie was worried something was wrong with one of them, and asked for Harlan to go look at them.

He slowly undid the laces on his boots and took them off, he groaned relaxing back into the sofa. Michonne had her baby about a month ago, a little girl named Georgia. "Dogs are really barking tonight.."

"Always. I bet you are also.." She smiled slightly shifting a bit, moving her legs from the coffee table to the arm of the sofa and laying her head on his lap. "Much better.."

"I love how you just claim property over my lap as a pillow." He smiled down at her slightly pushing her hair from her face, he nodded slightly. "I am."

"Well your lap is pretty comfortable." She smiled opening one eye up and peering up at him.

"Baby behaving?" He asked glancing down a her stomach. The kids took the news of having a new baby in the house very well, Sarah, Ford and Charity asked about their dad a lot, and they talked with them. Sarah was excited to have a new little sibling that was apart of her dad.

Melanie was in the end of her 8th month and doing really well, having no issues at all.

"For now - much be sleeping." She shifted a bit. "Wish my back would stop hurting so damn much."

Moving his hand to her stomach, and rubbed it slightly. "Want a back rub?" He wasn't usually one to offer, he knew her back had to really be aching for her to say anything about it. She never complained about anything else. She had had a pretty mellow pregnancy, no issues, and just trying to relax and not worry at all about anything.

She peeked up at him with both eyes, she wasn't sure she heard him right. "You're offering? Did I die and go to heaven." She shifted and sat up smiling slightly, laughing a little.

"Nope, still here." He smiled. "Figured you needed one.." "He moved back a bit, grabbing the lotion from the coffee table and laughed slightly at her heaven reference.

"Would be amazing."

"Get comfortable." He shifted and turned more to her. Melanie had on a nightshirt and shorts. She lifted it up and exposed her back leaning over the side of the sofa, with a few pillows for support. Harlan warmed the lotion up in his hands after squirting a good size amount in it, he went long up her spine, and down the outer parts of her back and did small circles going back up, and just continued doing that pressing more with each one.

Melanie relaxed and let out soft groans as she felt him rub her back and continued. "Goodness.. Still good." She closed her eyes, he rubbed her back a lot during her last pregnancy she was in a lot of pain - between him and Negan rubbing her back last time, she felt better.

Harlan smiled slightly, as he kept going, rubbing along her back. He looked over the angel wings she had tattooed on her shoulder blades, he never really looked it over before - it was beautiful. It was white with a hint of purple cascaded in the feathers. "When did you get that?" He asked softly.

"About a year after Ford was born..I got it in spite, Negan and I were fighting all the time. One of the guards used to be a tattoo artist, and I asked him to do it for me. Negan was so pissed." She smiled slightly. "He eventually loved it though.."

"Any reason for the angel wings?"

"Not really. I just picked it because it was pretty." She smiled up at him a bit. 

"Look's really good on you." He smiled back, and kept rubbing. "Feeling good?"

"Very good." she groaned relaxing more, laying her head on the pillow smiling more.

Harlan rubbed her lower back, and tried not focusing on her groans. It was killing him, he wanted to lean down and kiss her but - he knew she wouldn't accept that ever. He sighed softly, he wished sometimes that things had gone different with him and Melanie. He missed her, he knew that was odd to say considering she still lived with him, raising her kids plus their child together.

He let go of her back, and shifted. Melanie moved, and sat on the coffee table, she removed his socks and started rubbing his feet. "Good?" She smiled, watching him lay his head back.

He let out a groan in response, relaxing as she rubbed his feet for a while, he swore he could have fallen asleep then and there..

"Harlan?"

He didn't move or flinch, just kept his eyes closed relaxing.

"Harlan?" Melanie shifted a bit, she didn't know how close she was to him after sitting beside him, and brushed her lips against his.

He snapped out of it slightly, and looked at her, as she accidentally kissed him. He put one hand up on her face and pulled her closer and kissed her.

She groaned softly kissing him back, she sat up more moving closer, she wrapped her arms around him and shifted more. She groaned feeling his hands move to her hips. Melanie had missed this type of intimacy, she had missed Harlan - sure that lived together, and spent time together but it still felt like there was an awkward fat elephant in the room - by elephant, she meant her occupied uterus. She knew he didn't mind it, but she sometimes wondered if she hadn't gotten pregnant by Negan before his death - if they would have moved forward sooner. She shifted a bit, turning around all the way moving closer to him. She felt him wrap his arms more around her. She let out a groan as she melted more into the kiss, slightly partying her mouth and sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Harlan groaned and kept kissing her, pulling her into his lap. He moved his hands pushing her hair from her face lightly combing her hair with his fingers, and groaned more. Melanie broke the kiss, kissing down his jawline to his neck, breathing softly. "Doing okay?" he asked laying his head back.

"I'm alright." she smiled slightly, shifting and sitting up. "I…"

He stroked her head for a minute, and shook his head. "Nothing to say sorry for." He smiled. "Come here." He grabbed the pillows putting them behind him laying back pulling her close.

She shifted and laid on top of him, on her side, her back against the back of the sofa. Harlan grabbed a blanket, putting them over themselves. She nuzzled her face against his neck and sighed softly. Harlan wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Goodnight Melanie."

"Goodnight Harlan." She smiled up at him slightly.


	47. Chapter 47 - Christmas

It was Christmas Eve, Harlan and Melanie finished decorating the tree to surprise the kids in the morning. " I remember coming down christmas morning as a kid, and the tree with presents that 'Santa' bough.." Harlan smiled wrapping an arm around her. "The smell of mom's baking.." He sat down on the sofa. Melanie slowly sat down. "Dad's cigars." He looked down for a minute. He had managed to get his mothers recipe's and his father's box of cigars before the world went to hell a long time ago. He them safe in his dresser drawer. "It was good.."

Melanie placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it. "All good things to remember." She smiled.

"Was Christmas good at your place?"

Melanie sighed softly, "For a while.." She looked up at him. " Back when mom was with dad - I was three - Dad woke me up early, carried me downstairs he made his cup of coffee - just black no sugar or cream.. I sat in his lap he grabbed the Christmas cookies, and he would let me dip the cookies into his coffee." She smiled slightly. "I got a power ranger that year from him." She laughed. "Mom gave me kid makeup" She shrugged.

"The other Christmases after my mom got remarried I got one present, when my sister came around I got three and she got a hell of a lot.. I'd get sent upstairs to my room and come down for dinner" She laid her head back. "I remember I was about…8.. Rick and Lori came and got me on Christmas Eve because my mom called then and basically told them to get me, they were leaving town for a few months." She smiled slightly. "We got back to their house around 4 in the morning, I remember sleeping in the car against Lori. I was in my pajama's and slept in their room…" She shifted a bit. "Carl and I shared a room for the night.. He must of been 4…" She looked up at him. "He woke me up, I didn't come out of my room at first until Rick came and picked me up 'n carried me out of the room.."

"They treated you great." Harlan smiled rubbing her leg.

"They did. They made me feel so welcome got me presents, fed me took care of me.. They had me for about 4 months until mom came back and got me.." She frowned, then smiled more. "Ricks grandma - Rita...I miss her. She treated me just like she treated Carl - and loved having me around." She looked down. "Taught me how to sew, knit and crochet." She shifted sighing getting comfortable again. "Bake a few traditional british recipes."

He watched her and nodded. "Sounds like an amazing lady. I'm sorry you had a rough time growing up."

She shrugged. "Helped me grow." She smiled and cuddled against him.

Harlan smiled. "Mom made the best pecan pie, along with molasses cookies, sugar cookies, roasted potatoes, loaded green beans.." He sat held her close. "Feels good to be able to share those Christmas traditions with the kids."

"I know they need it. It feels good to be celebrating a holiday."

"Glad Eugene was able to figure out the dates and keep track of everything." Harlan laughed. " Glad the kids will be able to experience a good Christmas."

"We all needed the holidays. The wars - Death's that happened.." A sigh escaped her lips. "We need something happy going on."

"We do. Well, early morning." Harlan rubbed her side. "Presents are set out.. We did amazing." They had made or found a few gifts for the kids either scavenging or they made them. They stockings were stuffed with a small toy, along with an orange that they had kept in the cellar and a small photo of their dad, she had managed to get some photos developed with Eugene's help.

"We did. " She smiled slowly standing up.

"Let's get to bed." He said helping her up, rubbing her back. They walked upstairs and went into their bedroom. Melanie had moved into his room

Harlan held her close as they drifted off to bed.

 **( T W D )**

The following morning, Sarah came running into the bedroom. "Merry Christmas mommy and papa Harlan." She smiled jumping on them.

Mel groaned as she rolled over. "Merry christmas honey." She smiled hugging her. "Your siblings awake?"

"They are!" She smiled big.

Harlan chuckled at the girls excitement. "Well. Lets go get the twins, and celebrate our Christmas." He smiled sitting up. Melanie slowly got up in her long nightgown, Harlan in a t-shirt and boxers. Sarah took off running down the hallway and down the stairs to see what Ford and Charity were doing.

Melanie walked into the twins bedroom and smiled at them both awake and playing in the crib. "Good morning my babies."

"Mah-ma." Liam giggled jumping up and down, Lucy got up and quickly copied him. Melanie smiled picking them both up. "Merry Christmas" She kissed them both.

Harlan smiled and kissed Liam on the forehead, "Merry Christmas." Lucy leaned forward and kissed Harlan on the hand and giggled.

They each carried a toddler and headed downstairs. Sarah was holding Ford and Charity on the sofa waiting patiently. "Kissmas!" Charity screamed and giggled blowing them a kiss her red hair hanging in her face.

Melanie smiled and laughed, "Christmas." She corrected her.

Harlan sat the twins down. "Sit Mel." He smiled slightly.

Melanie nodded and sat in the chase lounge, she knew if she got on the floor she'd never get up again.

Harlan got the stockings down for the kids, and passed them out, along with their present, they each got two presents a piece from Harlan and Melanie.

The kids dumped the stockings out and looked everything over. The girls got mini polly pocket dolls, the boys got matchbox cars. Sarah stopped seeing the picture of Negan. She looked up at Melanie. "Santa knew we missed him?" She smiled big.

"He did." She smiled back at her. Sarah smiled more looking down at the picture, she set it carefully down and kept it close. Ford looked at his and handed it to Sarah and kept playing with his car, Charity slowly got up and walked to her mom. "Keep safe? Don't want Lucy eat it." She hugged her.

Melanie smiled and hugged her back. " I will." she put it on he table and smiled. Lucy had one but Melanie kept it on the shelf in Lucy and Liam's bedroom.

The kids played with the toys in the stocking for a while, and slowly opened the presents.

Harlan sat beside Melanie and rubbed her back watching them open the gifts. Harlan had found magnetic blocks at a local daycare for the kids to play with. Melanie had asked him to keep an eye out for some board games or some toys in general. He came across the magnetic blocks, along with some doodle pads. Melanie had given them the doodle pads. They also made a few gifts also - Melanie had found the rest of Negan's scarves and made them all teddy bears from then, and kept two in her drawer. She had also crocheted them some mittens, and hats. Harlan had painted wooden blocks that he sanded down, and gave them 12 blocks each, and each side was a different puzzle of a animal on it - one side created an elephant, the other a tiger, than a lion and bear.

The kids giggled and hugged them both, thanking them for everything, and played with the gifts. They kept the teddy bears close in their lap.

Harlan smiled watching them play, he got up and walked to the tree pulling out a small box he hid in the back of the tree. "I know we said no gifts…" He handed her the gift wrapped box. "Merry Christmas Melanie."

"Harlan.." She smiled looking up at him. "Thank you." She slowly got up and walked to the other sofa, grabbing a box from the back of it. "Merry Christmas Harlan." She sat down slowly next to him and opened her gift. "Harlan…" She smiled lifting the broach out. "How.." She looked it over, it was a blue broach that looked like a tree it was beautiful, and looked identical to the one her Nana Rita had. "It looks..just like the one Nana Rita had….Her rhinestones with blue tree of life brooch.." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I remember you describing it..I asked Rick and we went to his old house, and got it out of the safe he had hidden in the wall.." Harlan smiled.

"Oh Harlan.. That had to be a long trip." She smiled leaning over and hugging him tightly. "That was the 5 day supply run that you guys went on.."

Harlan smiled and hugged her. "Guilty as charged.." He shook his head. "Not a bad drive. Got to talking with Rick about everything.." He smiled sitting back. "Was a good trip." He slowly unwrapped his gift and removed the lid. "Melanie.." He smiled. It was a pocket knife. "I haven't had one of theses in a long time." He smiled picking it up, it was a good 4 inch handled knife. "Thank you." He hugged her, he kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome." She smiled softly and hugged him again. "Love you Har.." She hadn't really said it before.

Harlan smiled looking over at her. "Love you too Mel." He kissed her again.

They all got dressed and went to the meeting hall for Christmas Dinner - instead of celebrating later that night, they decided to eat the diner at lunch time. They walked into the room, a christmas tree was up, and the tables were set, along with food and everything. Melanie and Harlan carried in some homemade pies that Melanie made last night - two pecan and some sugar cookies. Melanie had made Harlan's mothers Molasses cookies for him and the kids to have at home as a surprise. The kids stopped and looked the table over - Daryl and Rick had butchard four turkeys to feed everyone, there was sweet potato pies and casserole, along with regular mashed potatoes, and veggies.

Rick walked over and hugged Melanie. "Glad to see you." He smiled slightly. "Worked all night to finish everything."

"I made two pecan pies, and sugar cookies, along with some of Nana's fudge.."

Rick smiled big. "Hell, I haven't had that in a long time." He rubbed his face, looking at the packages. "Been years.." He glanced at Harlan and shook his hand, before pulling him in for a hug. "Thanks for helping also." he spoke with Harlan.

"Anytime, It was a good long night to help."

"Mama i'm hungry...Can i have some fudge?" Ford smiled up at Melanie, tugging on her shirt.

"Not right now. We will eat soon go play." she smiled ruffling his curly light brown hair slightly. Ford sighed and took off to go play.

Michonne walked over with baby Georgia and smiled.

"Oh my goodness." Melanie couldn't help but let out a coo to the little girl. She was a miniature version of Michonne, her pigment was a caramel color, her eyes brown with a small speckle of blue. "She's beautiful." She had Ricks nose, and jawline.

"She's a handful, a beautiful one though." Michonne handed the baby to Melanie with a sigh.

"Wont sleep in her crib?"

"No." Michonne laughed and Rick groaned. "Always on my breast, or cuddling with Rick. "She's got us wrapped around her fingers."

"Well. She is a Grimes then." Melanie cooed and kissed the baby's head. "Sweetheart." She ran her fingers over the coarse black hair, it was soft and thick. "I love her hair. I'm so jealous."

Rick laughs. "Wait until we have to do her hair when she's older."

"It won't be so bad." Michonne said jabbing him while teasing him slightly.

Daryl and Maggie came over carrying the boys, Hershel Jr was playing with the other kids, Enid came over carrying Lorileigh and sighed sitting her down. "Merry Christmas." She yawned slightly. Carl came over and wrapped an arm around her. They got married about a month ago.

"Merry Christmas." Maggie smiled looking down at the boys. "We are really repopulating the earth here.."

"I have a baseball team practically." Melanie smiled handing sleeping Georgia back to her mother and hugged Maggie. "They are little copies of Daryl.."

Daryl looked away with a slight smirk.

"Yeah. I carry them for 9 months and they come out looking like their daddy.." Maggie sighed and smiled, rocking Gunner while Daryl held Remington.

"Yer the one that pounced me 'member Maggie?" Daryl took one hand and slid it around Maggie.

Rolling her eyes, Maggie smiled. "Not like you didn't stop me.." She laughed slightly and looked Melanie over. "You're lookin great. When are you due?" She swatted at Daryl's hand as it went to her butt.

"End of the month." Melanie sighed softly. "Baby shop is really closed after this."

"You said that last time." Rick raised a brow and smiled slightly. Harlan tried to not laugh and looked away.

"True. I do love it." Melanie rolled her eyes. "I retract my last statement officer."

Rick shook his head and smiled. "Haven't been called that in forever.

"Well… I could call you that from now on - Officer Grey- Grimes." She reached up to touch his hair and plug a grey hair.

"I dont think so." Rick said moving back and shook his head.

Michonne let out a laugh along with Carl and Enid.

"You're no fun." Melanie smiled moving closer. "Should really remove that stick up your.."

"Melanie!" Rick growled.

Melanie playfully pouted. "Fine." Then smiled. "Sorry."

Rick relaxed and sighed. "Sorry barely slept last night." He pulled her in for a hug.

Melanie hugged him. Daryl reached over and grabbed a grey hair. "Make a wish."

"Damn it Daryl!" Rick growled grabbing him and putting him in a headlock.

The girls let out a laugh watching them. Maggie took Remington from Daryl.

"If we are done cursing.." Father Gabriel smiled looking at Rick, standing at the table. "Lets pray and eat!"

They all slowly walked to the table. Rick walked Daryl over in the headlock.

The kids were laughing and sitting down watching them.

Rick grabbed a grey hair from Daryl and smiled. "Make a wish." He sat down laughing.

Daryl went to grab at Rick and Maggie grabbed him by the collar. "Finish it outside later."

Daryl groaned and sat down crossing his arms. Maggie sighed looking at Michonne. Michonne just shook her head.

Father waited and watched everyone quiet down, then prayed. "Amen."

"AMEN!" Ford started screaming, along with Charity. Melanie reached over and put her hands over their mouths. "Hush."

It was too late - The other kids started screaming Amen. Melanie glared down at her kids, and they stopped, slowly the other kids stopped as their parents got after them. "We dont scream Amen." Maggie sighed.

"Sorry Father." Melanie glanced up at him. Harlan rubbed her back and smiled slightly, "We are working on it, they still do it at dinner.."

He was laughing slightly. "They are enthusiastic."

"They are something.." Rick teased.

They all started eating, and talking enjoying their times together. They all got stuffed, and slowly made their way home later that night.

"Merry Christmas!" Ford screamed as they walked away from the hall, jumping up and down in the snow.

"Merry Christmas!" The other kids started joining in screaming it at the top of their lungs.


	48. Chapter 48

Melanie shifted in bed, Harlan was gone working in the infirmary. It had been close to two weeks since Christmas. Melanie had been having contractions on and off for a week, she sighed walking around the bedroom, they had been doing everything to induce labor.

It was about 2AM, the kids were asleep, Melanie walked around the house quietly, and up and down the stairs. She kept up with that for a while, before giving up and going to bed.

The next day, Harlan was at the meeting hall talking with Rick and Michonne. Melanie was downstairs sewing Sarah's dress were she ripped it. The kids had finished school lessons, and playing in the playroom keeping busy. She had been having contractions all morning, but kept them to herself. She finished fixing the dress and started hand sewing some fat quarters together, she was making another blanket.

She groaned as she walked back from the bathroom, and felt her water break. She stopped grabbing a towel putting it on the floor wiping it up, her contractions were more intense. "Sarah?" She groaned.

Sarah came into the kitchen. "Hi Mama." She smiled brightly up at her.

"Get your boots, coat, hat and mittens on." She breathed slightly, forcing a smile. "Go get Papa Harlan from the meeting hall were grandma and grandpa are."

Sarah bit her lip. "Mama okay?"

"Mama's hurting. Baby be here soon - really soon." She let out a soft groan. "Just tell papa Harlan that I need help."

Sarah watched her for a second, nodded then ran and got her boots, coat and mittens then her hat on. She walked to the door. "Watch me?"

"I will." She smiled slightly. "Thank you honey. Big girl." She opened the door.

Sarah smiled and then took off running. Melanie watched until she couldn't see her anymore as the snow was falling..

Melanie groaned shutting the door and breathed. She walked to the playroom and put the baby gate up. "Keep playing." she smiled, and walked to the living room, holding onto the back of the sofa. She undid her sweat-pants, letting her oversized t-shirt hangover covering her completely and let out a groan. "Shit." She muttered.

Sarah ran to the meeting hall huffing it took her a while walking through the snow, and on the ice from the house to the hall, She wiped the snow from her face. "Daddy." She called out going inside. "Daddy!" She screamed over the laughter at the table.

Harlan looked over, surprised she called him that. "What's wrong Sarah?" He asked moving back and going over to her. "You okay?"

Sarah huffed shaking her head and stomped her foot. "Mommy.." She panted more looking up at him. "Needs help. Tummy hurts. Baby soon.." She wasn't sure if she remembered correctly or not.

Rick looked at Michonne. "In labor?" He asked slightly worried, he stood up.

Sarah shrugged. "Tummy hurts." She said more firmly with a sassy stomp. "Now daddy."

Rick was grabbed by Michonne "She'll be okay." She smiled slightly, pulling him back down on the couch.

Harlan stood up, grabbed his coat, and slid it on. "Lets go." he smiled picking up Sarah. Sarah held on tightly. It was snowing out again, she buried her face into his coat.

Melanie groaned softly and picked one leg up holding it against her breathing hard she felt a shift and relaxed. She moved upstairs keeping the kid gate locked so the kid would stay in the room downstairs. She kept her hand on the baby's head was out and breathed, she moved and squatted beside the bed, and pushed. She was cursing under her breath

Harlan tried his best to hurry, and becareful carrying Sarah. "Almost home.." He smiled rubbing her back.

"Cold daddy." Sarah clinged tightly.

"I know honey." He smiled. "Home soon, go settle in front of the fire.." He glanced with his brown eyes an saw the rooftop of the house. "Thank goodness."

Melanie grabbed a towel, throwing it on the floor beneath her. "C'mon baby.." She groaned more, and kept a hand on the baby. She had a gut feeling something wasn't right. "Shit." she groaned.

Harlan smiled climbing on the porch while he carried Sarah inside putting her down. Sarah pulled her coat and mittens off, sitting on the sofa cuddling under a blanket.

Melanie let out a loud groan, Sarah glanced up at Harlan, then at the ceiling, looking worried.

He smiled. "it's okay, baby's take work. Get warmed up." He patted her back and took off his coat, and rubbing his hands together to warm them up and quickly washed them in the sink.

Harlan walked upstairs, looking into the bathroom, then into the bedroom he saw her squatting, and holding onto the table with one hand, the other holding onto the baby as it came. He kneeled down and watched letting her do it, he smiled watching.

Melanie let out a groan and breathed, she felt excited as the baby came more. "Oh gosh." she smiled at Harlan, and looked down at the baby, and leaned against the bed putting her other hand down to assist her as the baby slid out. "Feels off.." She looked at him worried. Harlan quickly felt, "Cord wrapped around baby's neck. It's okay." He slid his fingers under it and slowly got it off the baby.

She groaned and moved her hand feeling the baby slid right out after getting the cord moved, she caught it as Harlan moved his hand back letting her do it.

"It's a boy.." She smiled and cried holding him close, he was a long slender baby with black hair.

Harlan smiled kissing face, and looked the little boy over. "You did wonderful, congratulations honey." He grabbed another towel and put it over him.

Melanie smiled kissing him, and then glanced down at the screaming baby. "He's perfect."

Harlan helped Melanie cleaning her up and getting her into bed. He examined the baby. "7 pounds and 21 inches long." He smiled measuring and weighing him, he rubbed the towel over the baby and got him wrapped up in a few towels as the fire was blazing in the room, he knew Melanie wanted to give him a bath in the next few days, they left the vernix on him, even back in the old world, Harlan recommended leaving it on and letting it be rubbed in instead of washing it off. He handed the baby to Melanie.

Melanie smiled taking her shirt off and undid the towels cuddling with him skin to skin. "Negan Trenton" She smiled softly, cuddling him close. The baby was awake and staring at her with his blue eyes. Melanie kissed him over and over again.

"Good name... Hello Jr." Harlan smiled, he kissed her cheek and held her close, all of Melanie and Negan's kids looked the same as newborns. "Looks like his dad."

"All that work, and they all look like their father.." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Harlan smiled slightly holding her close, he kept a close eye on them both as he took care of the kids, and brought them up to meet their new brother.


	49. Chapter 49

**_Here is the Prequel to Deception that I am working on. In this story we will see how it all began! Let me know what you think I'll update that one frequently. This story is going to be almost coming to an end - I'm working on an alternative ending that'll knock your socks off ;)_**

 ** _s/13029113/1/Negan-s-Rise-Deceptions-Prequel_**

 **Three Years Later:**

" Get back here!" Melanie scolded the little brown haired boy as she took off running from the bathroom fully naked. He was covered in soap suds.

Harlan stood in the upstairs hallway. " Get back in that bathroom young man."

The blue eyed little boy looked up at Harlan and stomped his foot. "No!" His thick black soaked soap infested hair falling in his eyes. "I like dirt!" He had been playing outside, and was completely covered in dirt still.

Harlan raised a brow and kneeled down. "Go. Get. Your. Bath. Now." He said firmly pushing the lads hair from his face.

Negan pouted and shook his head. "I don't want to be clean!" He whined. " I like dirt and mud!"

Harlan tried to refrain from laughing, a slight smile formed. "NJ. You can play in the dirt after the wedding.. Go get clean so you can look nice for mommy."

Negan Jr looked more closely at him, and narrowed his eyes slightly. "No..I **want** to play!" He said sternly as he slid by his dad and took off downstairs and outside into the backyard.

Harlan grabbed a towel, and grabbed the boy. "Junior!" He sighed and carried him inside. This boy was stubborn, strong headed and determined. Harlan carried him upstairs. "That's enough Jr. Get clean or no supper tonight."

The boy crossed his arms as he sat down on the tub, and pouted giving both his dad dirty looks. Harlan started washing him up and rinsed the dirt away. Melanie sat back on the bench in the hallway. Harlan drained the tub and threw a shirt on Jr. "Go get your pants on."

Jr scoffed and sighed. "Yes sir." he stomped loudly down the hallway to his bedroom.

Harlan smiled slightly rinsing the tub out, and walking into the hallway. "Doing okay?" He asked helping her stand up.

"He's going to be the death of me I swear." She sighed uncovering her face, and smiled up at him. "Thank you for doing that." She leaned up and kissed him. "Just like his dad.."

Yes he is.." He smiled laughing slightly kissing her back. "Let's finish getting ready. Wedding will be starting soon.." He slid on her back and escorted her to the bedroom.

"I agree." She smiled walking into the bedroom throwing on a light blue summer dress, with heels. She went to go check on the kids, and finished getting them around with Harlan's help. "My handsome boys." She kissed NJ, Liam and Ford. "Beautiful girls too."

She braided Sarah's blonde hair back into a french braid, and then did Charity and Lucy's hair also, Charity had Melanie's red hair and Lucy had black hair like Negan, along with NJ and Ford they all had curly hair. Liam had straight light brown hair for a while until Harlan decided to cut his hair, and he lost his curls. She smiled spiking the boys hair with some homemade gel.

Sarah was 11 now, Ford was 7, Charity was 6 and the twins were 5 and Negan Jr was 3. Melanie smiled holding NJ and Lucy's hands, Sarah and Charity held hands with Ford, Liam was holding Melanie's hand along with Harlan's.

They walked to the church and sat down.

Maggie and Daryl were dressed nice - Maggie in a light blush colored shirt, and jeans. Daryl was in jeans and a dress shirt. The twins and Hershel Jr were in nice clothes and sitting with Melanie and Harlan.

Maggie and Daryl stood up with Father Gabriel holding hands. Melanie and Harlan stood with them, and smiled listening to them exchange simple vows - quick vows as Daryl put it.

"We gone to hell together - never thought when we first met at yer ol' farm that we would ever like each other 'er become friends n other things later." Daryl smiled slightly then cleared his throat sliding the ring on her finger. "Thank ya for forgiving me 'n makin' me forgive myself fer what 'appen to Glenn."

Maggie closed her eyes for a minute and nodded.

"Love ya Mags."

Maggie smiled opening her eyes, "It took me a long time to warm up to you after our first encounter - Thank you for always being there, loving me, and helping me.. It's been a great ride with you." She smiled softly. "Thank you for being there when Glenn died, and when I had Hershel Jr and then the twins.." She slid the ring on his finger, and finished her vows. "Love you Daryl."

Father Gabriel smiled finished the ceremony, and pronounced them as husband and wife.

They walked to the meeting hall, tables were set, and food was waiting. They had speakers set up, and music playing.

Daryl was hesitant at dancing, but was persuaded by Maggie. They all watched as they danced, and smiled.

Harlan took Melanie to the dancefloor and danced with her. "Three years."

She smiled slightly. "Technically 6 years we've known each other.."

"True, you were pregnant with Charity.." He glanced over at the kids as they played with the other kids. "Are you happy?"

"I'm always happy." She smiled up at him, "Are you?"

"I...I am.." He looked down at her and kissed her softly. Melanie kissed him back, they were cut off by Michonne's booming voice.

"Come around. Maggie wants to throw her flower." Michonne smiled, it seemed different to be doing this type of tradition. Maggie stood in the middle as the kids gathered around, she smiled at Melanie. "Get over here."

Melanie laughed as Sarah took her hand and walked her over.

"It has been so much fun celebrating with you guys.." Maggie smiled slightly looking down at her sunflower, she carried. "But, we have something else to celebrate also..1...2.." She pretended like she was going to throw it, walked over and handed it to Melanie.

"Maggie." She furrowed her brows looking at her.

"Shh." Maggie winked and moved aside, as Harlan was standing behind her, she moved side as Harlan kneeled down.

Melanie looked taken aback, she looked at Maggie then at Harlan. "Harlan.."

"Melanie..Now or never. I've asked you two years ago and you said not yet.." He smiled slightly. "Marry me Melanie?" He took her hand in his.

Melanie smiled pushing her hair from her face, breathing slightly. "I.." She bit her lip. "Yes." She smiled more. Harlan smiled holding her hand. She pulled him up and kissed him.

Maggie walked Father Gabriel over.

"No.. ." Melanie shook her head seeing him. "This is your wedding.. We can get married next summer.."

"Might as well make it a double celebration.." Maggie smiled slightly. "C'mon Melanie.."

Melanie looked at Harlan, then at Maggie. She smiled slightly. "You sure?"

"Positive." Maggie smiled.

Melanie bit her lip, and breathed. "Alright." She smiled.

Father Gabriel smiled slightly, "we are here to celebrate the union of Harlan and Melanie.."

"I love you Mel, I have for a long time." Harlan smiled looked at Melanie, "You, and all the kids are my everything." He looked down feeling Charity hold onto the pocket of his jeans. "We have been through alot together.."

Melanie smiled brightly. "I know you do love me. I love you too. You've been amazing, accepting - Sarah, Ford, Charity, Lucy and Jr as your own and raising them with me.. Letting them call you dad and telling them stories about their birth dad.." She bit her lip. "You didn't have to let us keep living with you or making your house a mess, and bringing all the chaos and uprooting your life." She took a shaky breath.

"I love you, and the kids. I love our crazy life." He smiled. "Melanie. I promise to keep on loving you, and helping you, protecting you and raising more - uh - the kids with you, Thank you for getting hurt and Paul having to bring your tattered butt to me for help."

Melanie smiled looking down. "Thank you Paul for saving my ass." She looked over at him.

Paul gave a thumbs up. "Next kid gets named after me!" He shouted.

She laughed hearing him rolling her eyes, "I promise to protect you, guide you and love you. I can never thank you enough for all you have done for me… I love you Harlan."

"I love you Melanie." He smiled back. Harlan slid the ring on her finger. Melanie smiled and felt him hand her a ring, she slid it on his finger. She leaned up and kissed him..

"It is my pleasure to announce Mr and Mrs Dixon and Dr and Mrs Carson.." Gabriel smiled and clapped.

"It's about time Harlan and Daryl!" Paul blaring a toy horn while laughing, as Lucy and Liam climbed on him.

Daryl grabbed Maggie and kissed her. Harlan pulled Melanie close and kissed her more.

They all clapped and cheered.


End file.
